Deseo Peligroso
by whitexsun
Summary: AU/Después de su desastroso matrimonio, Sakura no tenía ninguna intención de involucrarse con un hombre. Sin embargo en su viaje a Mónaco conoce a Sasuke, quien está decidido a llevársela a la cama...y hacerla confiar en el amor/ ESTE FIC NO ES MIO!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola! Primero que nada decirles que esta historia no es mía sino que una adaptación de un libro de la colección Harlequin "Julia" y que la autora de esta novela se llama Sarah Holland. _**

**_La verdad esta novela a penas comencé a leerla me dije: ESTO DEBE SER UN SASUSAKU! por lo que me di el trabajo de adaptarla y pues... Aquí está! ^-^ espero les guste tanto como a mí._**

**_Otro datillo, esta historia se desarrolla en Francia, por lo que deberán disculparme las partes en que aparezcan hablando en Francés, lo que sí es que son sólo pequeñas frases o simples palabras. _**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino que al gran Masashi Kishimoto *o*_**

**_Sin más que decir les dejo el primer capítulo _**

**Deseo Peligroso**

Capitulo 1:

Pasaron por la aduana, en el aeropuerto de Niza, con un carrito lleno de maletas y las chaquetas que se habían quitado cuando salieron de París. La gente se arremolinaba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

Sakura caminaba con el sensual andar de una japonesa, y su largo pelo rosa balanceándose por su espalda, mientras las curvas de su cuerpo y la mirada de sus ojos verdes atraían la admiración de los franceses.

-El trayecto en taxi hasta Mónaco dura sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos –le informó Ino-. Estaremos en casa a la una, hora europea.

-¡Estoy impaciente por llegar! –Exclamó Sakura en fluido francés, pero con el acento de Japón en las vocales-. ¡Toda mi vida he querido visitar Mónaco!

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron por el mecanismo electrónico. El calor se hizo patente. Una fila de taxis brillaba bajo la luz del sol, y las palmeras se movían con lentitud agitadas por la suave brisa.

-¡Mmm hace tanto calor como en casa! –comentó Sakura, mientras el aire cálido se le pegaba a la sedosa piel.

-¡Tenía entendido que ahora Francia es tu hogar! –Ino se rió, mientras buscaba un taxi con la mirada.

-Bueno, lo es por el momento –admitió Sakura, porque intuyó que nunca regresaría a Tokio debido a lo que había sucedido y al hecho de que por primera vez comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo.

De pronto, un Rolls-Royce blanco, conducido por un chofer se acercó. Tenía la capota bajada. Un hombre estaba reclinado en el asiento de atrás y su pelo negro se agitaba alrededor de un rostro de rasgos duros.

-¡Ay, _mon Dieu_! –Ino se llevó una mano a la mejilla-. ¡Es mi hermano!

Sakura sintió que se enfadaba al reconocerlo. Sasuke Uchiha, el multimillonario a quien le gustaban los coches veloces, las mujeres fáciles y vivir a tope. Era el tipo de hombre que ella odiaba justificadamente.

-¿Qué diablos hace aquí? –Se preguntó Ino-. ¡Se supone que debía estar en Nassau durante el verano!

-¿Quieres decir que regresa a Mónaco? ¿Al apartamento? –Preguntó Sakura, tensa-. ¿De verdad vivirá con nosotras?

-No lo sé… -Ino sabía muy bien lo que Sakura sentía respecto a los tarambanas ricos y dinámicos-. Iré a preguntárselo.

Sasuke Uchiha salió de su coche, era muy alto, apuesto y vestía un traje gris de Armani.

-¡Ino! _Ça va?_ -inclinó la cabeza morena para besarla en las mejillas.

_-Ça va, Cheri, _¿pero qué haces aquí?

-El asunto de Nassau quedó resuelto –vio a Sakura y se quitó las gafas de sol para observarla mejor-. Regresé a casa anoche…

Sakura se tensó mientras el seguía hablando con su hermana, al mismo tiempo que sus cínicos ojos negros la admiraban con una abierta sensualidad. Los ojos verdes de Sakura lo miraron con desprecio de arriba abajo.

-…despedí y reemplacé a algunas personas –seguía mirando a Sakura-. Me quedaré aquí durante el resto del verano.

-Muy inconveniente –suspiró Ino.

-¿Por qué? –murmuró él, mirando a su hermana.

-¡Porque yo también me quedaré todo el verano! Y he traído a mi compañera de apartamento de París.

-¿Tu compañera de apartamento? Ah, sí. La chica triste asiática. Me hablaste de ella. ¿Dónde está?

-Allí –Ino se volvió y la señaló.

Sasuke giró la cabeza y sus facciones se alteraron al fijar la mirada en Sakura. Hubo un breve silencio, antes de que dijera con voz ronca:

-¿Ésa es tu compañera de apartamento? ¿La peli-rosa del vestido verde?

-Sí, y se quedará aquí seis semanas –indicó Ino, muy pequeña al lado de su hermano, que medía cerca de un metro noventa y estaba en excelente forma-. ¿Te molesta?

-Por supuesto que no –murmuró, y se dirigió hacia Sakura para ofrecerle una mano fuerte y bronceada-. _Enchanté, mademoiselle_. _Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, et…_

-¡Lo reconocí… -Sakura retiró su mano y alzó las cejas con altivez-… cuando fijó la vista en mí, _monsieur,_ como si yo fuera un maniquí en un escaparate!

-Discúlpeme, _mademoiselle_ –sonrió bulón-. No sabía que fuera una amiga de mi hermana.

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno, y me alojaré en su apartamento. Me alegra conocerlo, puesto que es hermano de Ino.

-Pero no por ser quien soy. Lamento saberlo, _mademoiselle._ Quizá me permitirá hacerla cambiar de opinión durante su estancia.

-¡Quizá! –apretó los labios.

-¿Se quedará todo el verano?

-Sí –sus facciones mostraban altivez y serenidad-. Si le parece bien.

-Más que bien –murmuró él al levantar la vista a los ojos de ella-. Mi hermana no me dijo que su compañera de apartamento fuera tan bella.

De pronto el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir con rapidez, porque él la observaba de manera íntima, como si fuera a besarla y a quitarle la ropa con manos expertas para hacerle el amor. Sakura no dudó que él hubiera practicado millones de veces la misma mirada con otras mujeres. Lo odió por eso. No había nada más despreciable que un donjuán.

-Iré a casa en el helicóptero –Sasuke miró a su hermana-. ¿Puedo llevaros?

-¿En el helicóptero? –Ino aplaudió-. ¡Estupendo!

-¡Eres una cría! –su hermano sonrió con indulgencia.

Ino agitó las pestañas y él se rió.

-¿Éstas son vuestras maletas? –se volvió y chasqueó los dedos al chofer, que esperaba obediente-. Llévalas al helicóptero y lleva el Rolls a Mónaco.

-_Oui, monsieur Uchiha _–aceptó el conductor.

-Vamos –Sasuke se dirigió al edificio del aeropuerto con una masculinidad amenazadora que le valió miradas de admiración de las mujeres cercanas a ellos.

Sakura sintió hostilidad mientras los observaba.

-Ahora llegaremos a casa en veinte minutos –se rió Ino-. ¡Y lo primero que veas de Mónaco será espectacular!

Siguieron a Sasuke, y Sakura recordó la primera vez que lo había visto.

El apuesto rostro había aparecido en la portada de _París-Match _el mes que Sakura había llegado a Francia, tres años antes, y recordaba cada foto de la revista como si las hubiera visto el día anterior… Sasuke en su Ferrari, Sasuke en su avión privado, Sasuke seduciendo a una mujer en el campo, sin darse cuenta que los fotógrafos enfocaban sus cámaras a él.

¡Igual que Itachi! Entonces había pensado con odio y desprecio en el hombre que le había destrozado la vida, y en ese momento en que seguía a Sasuke Uchiha, se dijo que él era igual que Itachi. Un cerdo presumido, un donjuán, un mentiroso y un tramposo muy peligroso.

Cuando entabló amistad con Ino ignoraba que Sasuke era su hermano mayor. Ino odiaba a los fotógrafos de la prensa y a las personas con ambiciones sociales. Era muy cautelosa en cuanto a permitir que la gente supiera quién era ella, y apenas se lo dijo a Sakura cuando ésta aceptó ir con ella a Mónaco para pasar el verano allí.

-¿Te molestará que Sasuke esté con nosotras? –Le preguntó Ino en ese momento a Sakura-. Realmente pensé que estaría ausente todo el verano.

-Por supuesto que no –respondió Sakura, sonriendo con falsedad.

-Pero sí te molesta y no te culpo –Ino suspiró-. Sé lo que sientes respecto… bueno, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Respecto a Itachi. Lamento que haya pasado esto, pero Sasuke no es tan malo como…

-No es culpa tuya –le dio una palmadita en la mano-. Me mantendré alejada de él. Además, es posible que yo no sea su tipo.

-¿Qué no eres su tipo? –Ino frunció el ceño-. ¿Estás loca? Vi cómo te observaba, Sakura, y conozco a mi hermano. Él…

-No te preocupes –repuso Sakura en tono seco-. Me conozco bien y creo que podré manejar a tu hermano si se sobrepasa –Itachi le había dado una buena lección en cuanto a los hombres que vivían y amaban deprisa. La única diferencia era que Sasuke Uchiha no se andaba con rodeos e Itachi lo había ocultado hasta que fue muy tarde.

El helicóptero los esperaba en la pista lateral. Su color negro brillaba a la luz del sol, mientras los oficiales los acompañaban después de hacerles reverencias a Sasuke, quien los dejó atrás después de un breve movimiento de cabeza, como el multimillonario que era, acostumbrado a su posición social y poder y al respeto que inspiraba.

-¿Es su primer viaje a Mónaco? –Sasuke se volvió a mirarla cuando llegaron al helicóptero.

-Sí –respondió serena.

-Entonces, siéntese a mi lado en el asiento de delante –esbozó una sonrisa dura-. Lo primero que verá del principado de Mónaco será soberbio.

Sakura tuvo que obedecer, pero al deslizarse al asiento del copiloto le sonrió con frialdad.

-¿Estamos listos? –preguntó Ino al subirse al asiento de atrás y cerrar la puerta-. _On y va!_

Sasuke se puso unos audífonos en la cabeza y ajustó el micrófono frente a su boca firme y sensual. Comenzó a mover los interruptores con sus lagos dedos y se vislumbró su Rolex en su muñeca. Con desagrado, Sakura desvió la mirada de esas manos.

Él habló en francés con la torre de control. Las aspas comenzaron a ronronear. Los motores gimieron, antes de rugir al cobrar más fuerza.

De pronto, se levantaron del suelo para subir al caluroso cielo azul.

-¿De qué parte de Oriente es usted,_ mademoiselle_? –preguntó Sasuke en voz alta.

-De Japón –su acento fue marcado al pronunciar el nombre con un sonido sensual que iba de acuerdo con el largo pelo rosado, los rasgados ojos verdes y el esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo.

-Ah… -murmuró él, y le dirigió una mirada de admiración al mismo tiempo que repetía el nombre tal como ella lo había dicho-. Japón…

-¿Ha estado allí? –le preguntó ella.

-Recorrí parte de Japón cuando tenía veintiún años –le sonrió seductoramente-. Fue toda una experiencia. Ahora sólo voy ahí por negocios –dirigió el helicóptero hacia el mar. El agua del Mediterráneo rompía sobre las playas de arena blanca y las casas de estilo español coronaban las colinas a lo largo de la costa.

-Tengo entendido que usted dirige el imperio hotelero Uchiha –repuso Sakura, tratando de mantener la conversación lo más neutral posible.

-Sí –inclinó la cabeza-. ¿Qué hace usted,_ mademoiselle_?

-Soy secretaria.

-Su francés es muy bueno –la miró sonriendo-. ¿Lo aprendió en alguna escuela? O…

-Mi padre es francés –lo interrumpió-. De Antibes.

-_Vraiment?_ –Alzó las cejas-. Con razón su acento es tan grato al oído. Los del oriente hablan de manera muy diferente de los parisinos –acarició los tobillos femeninos con la mirada-. ¿Qué le hizo irse de Antibes para establecerse en Japón?

-Se enamoró de mi madre –respondió, y miró hacia las colinas. "La oportunidad que tuve de amar llegó y se fue. No puedo amar si ya no creo en el amor", pensó con melancolía.

-Una historia romántica,_ mademoiselle._ ¿Es usted romántica?

-¿Romántica? –Lo miró y torció los labios-. No, no lo soy.

-_Non? _Su aspecto es romántico –sus ojos oscuros parecían decir: "Ven a la cama,_ cherie,_ y permite que haga que te sientas romántica"-. No me diga que en París no hay hombres que se mueren de amor por usted.

-No -cruzó los brazos.

-¿Ni siquiera uno? –la incitó con su sonrisa burlona.

-¡No!

-¡Lástima! –murmuró él-. Bueno, si los hubiera, ahora tendrían que olvidarse de usted para dirigirse a otra bella…

-No todos vivimos de acuerdo a su código amoral de conducta –masculló la joven entre dientes.

Él contuvo el aliento, sin dejar de observarla.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada con desafío. Él sería su anfitrión durante el verano y sin duda la catalogaba como una grosera. Pero tenía que hacerle ver que el flirteo y los halagos falsos no daban resultado con ella. Sasuke Uchiha podía tener mucho éxito con las mujeres, pero con ella no lo tendría y más valía que lo supiera cuanto antes.

Sasuke pareció comprender el mensaje, porque apretó los dientes y entrecerró los párpados guardando silencio.

De pronto, el helicóptero bajó como un avispón negro hacia Mónaco.

Sakura contuvo el aliento al ver el principado, extendido allá abajo, a la luz del sol. Vio las calles medievales alrededor del palacio del príncipe, las fortalezas antiguas de piedra a un lado, las serpenteantes calles que conducían al paraíso moderno de Montecarlo, con su muelle, sus yates de millones de dólares, balanceándose a la luz del sol, y los rascacielos que salpicaban la tierra.

Sasuke habló con la torre de control y obtuvo permiso para aterrizar en el helipuerto de Fontvielle.

-¿Qué te parece tu primera vista de Mónaco? –le preguntó Ino inclinándose hacia delante y hablando en voz alta para que la oyera.

-¡Es impresionante! –Respondió Sakura-. Me lo imaginaba así. ¿Realmente tiene sólo dos kilómetros de extensión?

-Un poco menos que eso –intervino Sasuke.

-Montecarlo es toda esa extensión –le informó Ino-. La parte moderna con los yates y los rascacielos, y nuestro bello casino. Allí arriba es la ciudad de Mónaco, la ciudad vieja con el palacio del príncipe y la catedral. Ahora estamos aterrizando en Fontvielle; la ciudad nueva. Creo que el príncipe Alberto colocó la primera piedra en 1981. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Sasuke?

-Sí –respondió él, volando sobre la pista de aterrizaje.

-De cualquier manera, te garantizo que te encantará estar aquí. Y quizá conozcas a un apuesto monegasco de quien te enamores locamente –comentó su amiga.

-Lo último que querría encontrar aquí es un hombre -Sakura sonrió con ironía-. Además, seis semanas no bastan para que uno se enamore.

-¿No cree en el flechazo? –preguntó Sasuke con su devastador encanto.

-No –respondió-. ¡El amor a primera vista es un enfoque que usan los conquistadores para tratar de seducir a las mujeres tontas que les creen!

El helicóptero tocó tierra. Dos hombres de trajes oscuros corrieron hacia él, mientras Sasuke Uchiha se quitaba los audífonos, cerraba los circuitos y abría la puerta para bajar.

-Lleva las maletas a mi Ferrari –le ordenó a uno de los hombres, y al otro le indicó-: Llama a Naruto para decirle que llegaré tarde a la reunión.

Al salir a la luz del sol, Sakura admiró maravillada el mar azul y los viejos edificios iluminados por el sol, justo al otro lado del risco donde ellos estaban. Era la vista más hermosa que había contemplado. Era un sitio con mucha historia, de calles diminutas que parecían desmoronarse, y la sorprendente mundanidad de Montecarlo.

-No te llevas bien con él, ¿verdad? –le murmuró Ino, mientras Sasuke seguía dando toda una lista de órdenes a sus hombres.

-Lo siento mucho, Ino. Por más que trato de ser amistosa y amable, no… -torció los labios, al reconocer sus sentimientos-. Quizás sería mejor que me fuera.

-¡No, de ninguna manera! –declaró Ino decidida-. Necesitas estas vacaciones, te las mereces y yo me encargaré de que las tengas.

-Quiero quedarme, pero… -los ojos verdes de Sakura echaron chispas de furia-. ¡Él era la última persona del mundo que esperaba ver aquí!

-Él reabre tus viejas heridas.

-Sí…

-Eso no durará, porque no estará con nosotras todo el tiempo.

-Espero que así sea –repuso Sakura, irritada-. ¡Se me eriza el vello sólo con verlo!

-¡Qué inconveniente! –exclamó una voz enfadada, por encima de la cabeza de Sakura.

Ella se dio la vuelta y fijó la vista en el fuerte pecho de él.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras se miraban. Sakura levantó la cabeza con desafío en los ojos. Pensó que era mejor que la hubiera oído. Él no coquetearía con ella si le hacía ver, con toda claridad, que no le interesaba.

-¡Vamos! –dijo Sasuke con severidad disponiéndose a alejarse-. Las llevaré a la casa antes de asistir a la junta de directores.

Ino y Sakura intercambiaron miradas nerviosas al seguirlo por el helipuerto de Fontvielle hasta el aparcamiento, donde los esperaba el Ferrari rojo con las maletas en el portaequipajes.

Sakura se sentó atrás e Ino lo hizo delante, junto a su hermano. Los ojos de él se dirigieron con enfado al espejo retrovisor, al mismo tiempo que encendía el potente motor del vehículo. Arrepentida, Sakura desvió la mirada, conciente de que lo había ofendido. Ella no lo habría hecho si él no hubiera flirteado con ella ni la hubiera observado con tanta insolencia. El escrutinio sexual había reavivado sus complejos y había reaccionado como una gata furiosa. Se odió por eso, pero no podía evitarlo porque él era todo lo que resultaba peligroso para ella.

De pronto se dijo que quizá debía pedirle disculpas. "Es mi anfitrión y el hermano de Ino. No puedo quedarme las próximas seis semanas en su apartamento si sigo portándome así, y seguramente él ya sabe que no me interesa".

Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la mano que descansaba junto a la palanca de velocidades.

-¿No les parece que hace un día precioso? –preguntó Ino, animada.

-Hmp –Sasuke permitió que sus enfadados ojos se enfrentaran a los de Sakura, en el espejo.

El coche recorría las atestadas y calurosas calles de Montecarlo, bastante debajo de los riscos del palacio y el helipuerto, más allá del muelle.

-¿Saldrás esta noche, Sasuke? –preguntó Ino.

-Sí –respondió él y encendió la radio, con lo que terminó la conversación y llenó el lujoso interior del coche de música.

El ritmo pareció fluir en la sangre de Sakura mientras observaba el duro rostro de Sasuke en el espejo retrovisor. Cuando sus ojos se movieron hacia la sensual boca, todo su cuerpo se estremeció al imaginar que él la besaba…

Él la sorprendió observándolo. De inmediato, ella desvió la mirada porque era conciente de que su rostro había revelado su fuerte deseo.

Él siguió conduciendo con el ceño fruncido y los párpados entrecerrados; miraba la carretera y luego el espejo… de pronto, se dibujó una sonrisa sensual en sus labios y hubo una señal de reconocimiento en sus ojos al encontrarse con los de ella en el espejo retrovisor. Sakura sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

El Ferrari no tardó en desviarse hacia un camino para bajar por una pendiente que conducía a un pequeño aparcamiento privado, en una calle de tiendas muy exclusivas.

Todos salieron del coche. Sakura evitó mirar los ojos de Sasuke, a pesar de que él la observaba con insistencia, como si deseara que ella levantara la vista.

-¡Por fin hemos llegado a casa! –exclamó Ino, animada, y tratando de fingir que no existía un ambiente tenso ente ellos.

Sasuke se adelantó, presionó el botón del ascensor y un segundo después todos quedaron dentro del lujo claustrofóbico del aparato que subía hasta el piso superior, donde estaba el ático.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Sasuke caminó por el suelo de parquet hasta las puertas dobles de caoba que él abrió con facilidad.

-_Oui, monsieur._ ¡Ah,_ mademoiselle_, bienvenida a casa, _ma petite_!

Riendo, Ino se acercó a los brazos de la mujer gruesa de pelo oscuro.

-¿Estás sorprendida? ¡Te dije que regresaría!

-¡Tanto tiempo en París, _chérie_! –la mujer levantó los ojos oscuros-. Creíamos que habías abandonado tus raíces por esa terrible ciudad.

-Tengo trabajo –intervino Sasuke-. Dusort… -miró al marido del ama de llaves-… ¿podrías bajar al Ferrari? Las maletas de ellas están dentro del coche. Súbelas y déjalas en sus habitaciones.

-_D'accord, monsieur _–Dusort se dirigió a la puerta sonriendo.

-_Monsieur_ Uchiha, me gustaría… -murmuró Sakura dando un paso adelante.

-Voy a mi estudio, _mademoiselle_! –Respondió Sasuke-. ¡Si tiene algo que decirme, me lo dirá allí en privado!

Se volvió y caminó hacia una habitación que daba al lujoso pasillo, y dio un portazo después de entrar.

-¡Ay, Dios! –La señora Dusort hizo una mueca mientras observaba a Sakura-. ¿Qué ha hecho, _mademoiselle_, para que él cierre así las puertas?

-He sido un poco brusca con él –Sakura sintió que se sonrojaba-. Quizá he sido grosera. Creo que debería ir a disculparme.

-Ah, sí, a él le agrada que la gente se disculpe –indicó el ama de llaves-. Yo lo haría inmediatamente.

Ino se rió al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Sakura.

-¡Sólo te toma el pelo, Sakura! Pero tienes razón, porque una disculpa de tu parte definitivamente le hará recobrar el buen humor.

-¿Dónde lo encontraré? –Sakura frunció el ceño-. ¿Ahí dentro?

-Ése es su estudio –asintió la señora Dusort-. Pero llama a la puerta y espera a que él te dé permiso para entrar.

-¡Deja de exagerar, mujer traviesa! ¿Hay _chocolat-froid _en el frigorífico? –Ino condujo a la señora Dusort para alejarla de allí.

Al quedarse sola en el pasillo bellamente decorado, Sakura observó la puerta del estudio de Sasuke, y ensayó lo que le diría antes de llamar a la puerta.

-_Entrez_! –gritó Sasuke.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró despacio. Hubo un largo y tenso silencio.

-He venido a disculparme por mi comportamiento, _monsieur_ –cerró la puerta-. El vuelo desde París fue difícil. Yo estaba cansada y acalorada. Sé que he sido grosera con usted, pero debe comprender que no deseo que flirteen conmigo. He venido para pasar unas semanas con su hermana y no para proporcionarle diversión a usted.

-Es usted una mujer muy bella –murmuró él-. Estoy seguro de que está acostumbrada a tratar con hombres que flirtean: ¿Los trata a todos como lo ha hecho conmigo?

-No –respondió sin pensar-. Usted es diferente.

-¿Realmente lo cree? –se enderezó en el asiento y se la quedó mirando.

-No he querido decir lo que usted piensa –tronó ruborizada-. Sólo que hoy ha sido un día diferente. Se debió al vuelo, el largo trayecto. No estaba de humor para soportar un flirteo. Eso es todo.

-Hmp –los ojos oscuros la observaron-. Me temo que no acepto eso como una disculpa, _mademoiselle_, Quizá deba comenzar de nuevo.

Sakura sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca

-_Monsieur _Uchiha –repuso en tono seco-… No tengo intenciones de pedirle otra disculpa.

-Entonces está desperdiciando mi tiempo –arqueó las cejas-. Si desea quedarse bajo mi techo en un ambiente civilizado, le sugiero que salga y medite respecto a los motivos reales de su comportamiento. Estaré dispuesto a aceptar una disculpa cuando crea que es la verdad. Hasta entonces, no tenemos más que decirnos.

Ella se quedó de pie, mirándolo, sin poder hablar por la rabia y la confusión. Él levantó un documento del escritorio y comenzó a estudiarlo. Sakura comprendió que le había dado permiso para salir. Sus ojos echaron chispas.

-¡Me parece muy bien, _monsieur_! ¡De hecho preferiría que no tuviéramos otra conversación durante toda mi visita! –se volvió y salió. Dio un portazo y caminó por el pasillo, hirviendo por dentro.

Pensó que no se quedaría allí mientras buscaba una puerta que le indicara hacia dónde ir. "No puedo quedarme aquí. He estropeado todo el viaje. Tendré que recoger la maleta y regresar a…"

-¡Sakura! –Ino la llamó con voz modulada desde el otro extremo del pasillo-. Ven a servirte un poco de _chocolat-froid._

La joven se humedeció los labios y esperó unos segundos antes de volverse. Se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas le causaban escozor en los ojos y no comprendía por qué.

-¡Ya voy! –respondió, fingiendo alegría, y se obligó a sonreír al reunirse con Ino y la señora Dusort en la soleada y moderna cocina. No podía inmiscuir a Ino en esa horrible situación, diciéndole lo desastrosa que habías sido la entrevista.

**_Hasta aquí el primer capitulo_**

**_jejeje ojalá les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo veremos un poco (mucho) más de esta tensión sexual entre Sasuke y Sakura jojojo va a estar interesante se los aseguro !_**

**_bueno me voy despidiendo _**

**_por favor sean buenitos y dejen reviews! onegai!_**

**_cuidense!_**

**_besiitooos!_**

**_WHITEXSUN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola! jejeje Aquí pues subiendo el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias a la personita que me comentó, me alegra que esta historia no les es del todo indiferente y le haya agradado a alguien ^-^ _**

**_Bueno, sobre este capítulo, debo advertirles que desde éste en adelante van a haber escenas subidas de tono jeje aviso para ls que les gusta este tipo de escenas como a mi *¬* jojojojo_**

**_Ok, les dejo el capi pero antes reiterar que **_esta historia no es mía sino que una adaptación de un libro de la colección Harlequin "Julia" y que la autora de esta novela se llama Sarah Holland. _**_****_Esta historia se desarrolla en Francia, por lo que deberán disculparme las partes en que aparezcan hablando en Francés, lo que sí es que son sólo pequeñas frases o simples palabras._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino que al gran Masashi Kishimoto *o*_**

**_Muy bien, sin más les dejo el capítulo 2..._**

**Deseo Peligroso**

Capitulo 2:

Más tarde, en el balcón de su habitación, mirando las calles de Montecarlo, la bahía azul y el palacio rosado de los Grimaldi construido sobre riscos, Sakura se preguntó furiosa qué había querido decir él.

Suspiró y volvió a la habitación. Era bonita, amplia, ventilada y de estilo francés moderno. Un ventilador colgaba del techo, una elegante alfombra cubría el suelo y un edredón rosa cubría la cama de matrimonio. Había adornos antiguos sobre mesitas también antiguas. Las cortinas de encaje de las ventanas de la terraza se movían agitadas por la calurosa brisa.

Sakura no le había dicho a Ino lo mal que le había ido en la entrevista con Sasuke. No lo consideró justo porque era su amiga, la amiga más cercana que había tenido en mucho tiempo y le tenía mucho cariño.

-¿Calmaste a la bestia salvaje? –le había preguntado Ino, en la cocina y Sakura, sonriendo, le había contestado que sí. Creyó que así había allanado la situación entre las dos.

Pero desde luego que no había calmado a la bestia salvaje. Al contrario, ella quizá lo había tornado más salvaje de lo que era. Se le aceleró el pulso al pensar en otra entrevista con él. ¿Qué diablos le diría ella?

Inesperadamente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Adelante! –respondió distraída.

La puerta se abrió y ella se quedó perpleja al ver a Sasuke.

-Entonces, ¿ya se ha instalado? –tenía el rostro tranquilo, duro, inexpresivo; el enfado había desaparecido, su boca parecía una línea firme y sus párpados ocultaban los ojos.

-Yo… -el corazón le latió con demasiada prisa-. Sí, estoy muy cómoda, gracias.

-Muy bien –cerró la puerta despacio.

-¿Qué hace? –el corazón se le aceleró más.

-Hace más de una hora que hablamos –repuso sonriendo, apoyado en la puerta y observándola con mirada penetrante-. Me preguntaba si había llegado a alguna conclusión respecto a su comportamiento.

-¡Sólo que mi explicación fue muy razonable! –se puso tensa.

Él se enderezó, se acercó a ella y su hermosa boca esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Sakura dio unos pasos atrás, como un animal cauteloso. Él se detuvo, pero la observó con sus astutos ojos.

-¿Todavía está cansada? –Preguntó en voz baja-. ¿Después de descansar una hora? ¿Por eso se aleja de mí?

-Estoy en mi habitación, a solas con un hombre que no conozco –replicó con el cuerpo rígido-. Por supuesto que me alejo.

-_Mademoiselle –_murmuró él con expresión cínica-. No sólo soy su anfitrión y hermano de su amiga, también soy Sasuke Uchiha y no dudo que conoce la reputación que tengo respecto a las mujeres.

-¡La conozco muy bien! –exclamó de muy mal humor.

-¿Realmente cree que un hombre con mi experiencia le interesaría un ataque sexual?

-No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo,_ monsieur_! –masculló, erizada de la cabeza a los pies por un odio profundo-. De hecho, nada respecto al tipo de hombre que es usted me sorprendería.

-Entonces… yo tenía razón –dio unos pasos hacia ella, sonriendo.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –ella se alejaba de él-. ¡Oiga! –Contuvo el aliento y extendió las manos en un gesto de autodefensa-. ¡Aléjese de mí! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

-No lo sé –murmuró burlón, acorralándola contra la pared con los ojos brillantes-. ¿Qué cree usted que hago?

-Yo… -el pánico le secó la boca-._ Monsieur_, aléjese de mí, yo…

-Ése es el verdadero motivo de su comportamiento, ¿no?

-¡No! –levantó las manos, presa del pánico.

-También usted me atrae –murmuró sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó un poco más y bajó la cabeza-. No necesita luchar contra mí sólo porque desea que la bese.

-¡No! –trató de evitarlo-. ¡No quiero que haga nada! Aléjese de…

-Creo que será mejor que terminemos rápido con esto –repuso y tiró de ella para acercarla a su pecho. Al oír que ella contenía el aliento, bajó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

Incoherente por la furia, al mismo tiempo que débil por el deseo, Sakura luchó empujándole por el pecho y los hombros, pero él le sujetó las muñecas con fuerza mientras seguía besándola de forma experta con insistencia.

Sakura ya entreabría la boca, pero gemía desde el fondo de la garganta en señal de resistencia. Su cuerpo se movía con furia imitando los penosos esfuerzos de una gacela en las garras de un león, pero él la ceñía con firmeza, movía la boca sobre la de ella y la hacía emitir gemidos roncos de placer, ante el ataque del beso.

El duro cuerpo de él presionaba el de ella, y Sakura sintió el calor en cada terminal nerviosa, lo cual la mareó y la dejó sin aliento. Tenía los labios hinchados por el lago y sensual beso, pero seguía en bazos de él, sin darse cuenta de nada más que la presencia del hombre.

Atontada, sintió que él le soltaba las muñecas y deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo.

Cuando los largos dedos le moldearon los senos, soltó un grito involuntario de placer, se tambaleó por el ataque sensual y colocó las manos en los hombros y luego en el cuello masculino. Después, cuando no pudo controlar su mente, sintió que metía sus dedos en el pelo de él y que arqueaba el cuerpo para apretarse a Sasuke con un deseo insoportable.

De pronto se abrazaron y ella perdió la capacidad de resistirse debido a los tres años de frustración. Se ahogó en la imperiosa necesidad de sentir la boca, las manos y el cuerpo de un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha, que era hermoso, fuerte, poderoso, sensual… Volvió a gemir ronca una y otra vez por la delicia que los dedos de él causaban en sus doloridos senos.

-¡Sakura! –gritó Ino desde afuera.

La joven abrió los ojos, respiraba entrecortadamente y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, que creyó que se desmayaría porque la sangre hervía en su tembloroso cuerpo.

-¡Contesta de inmediato! –Le murmuró él junto a los labios-. ¡Dile que saldrás dentro de un minuto!

Sonrojada y con las rodillas débiles, ella observó el peligroso rostro y, horrorizada, comprendió lo que acababa de suceder entre los dos.

-Contesta o ella entrará y nos verá –murmuró él.

-Saldré dentro de un minuto, Ino –respondió con voz temblorosa.

-Muy bien –contestó Ino-. Estaré en la terraza.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza para volver a apoderarse de la boca de Sakura, pero ella lo empujó, sintiéndose confusa.

-Aléjese de mí –murmuró ronca.

-¡Vamos! –volvió a ceñirla-. Creí que ya habíamos superado eso.

-Superado, ¿qué?

-El fingimiento de que no me deseas –arqueó las cejas y sonrió burlón.

-¡No lo deseo! –Tenía el rostro encendido por la furia-. Y no me diga que lo que acaba de suceder es una prueba de lo contrario. Me ha acorralado y me ha obligado a besarlo.

-¡No he tenido que obligarte! –murmuró burlón-. Además, después de dejar atrás la etapa obligada, has correspondido muy bien.

-¡Me atrapó! Yo…

-_Mademoiselle_, de no haber llamado mi hermana, estaríamos en la cama quitándonos la ropa a una velocidad pasmosa.

-¡No es cierto!

-Deja que vuelva a besarte –la ciñó con más fuerza-. Así veremos si tengo razón –bajó la cabeza con fuego en los ojos.

-¡No, quite sus manos de mi cuerpo y manténgalas alejadas! –le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le ladeo la cabeza. Él la miró con furia. Sakura se mantuvo firme y agregó-: ¡Odio a los hombres como usted, y es posible que usted sea el más odioso de todos!

-De acuerdo,_ chérie _–murmuró al soltarla, sonriendo de manera desagradable. Se alejó y la miró con enfado de los pies a la cabeza-. Si no estás dispuesta a aceptar que me deseas, ya no perderé más tiempo contigo –se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta, pero agregó por encima del hombro-: Después de todo, hay muchas mujeres que desearían estar en tu lugar para que yo las bese.

-¡Presumido!

Él abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo.

Sakura clavó la mirada en la puerta con odio. ¡Nunca había visto tanta altivez!

De pronto las lágrimas le irritaron los ojos. Él se había aprovechado de ella. Quizá pensó que sería divertido jugar un poco con ella. ¿Qué le había dicho en el aeropuerto? "La chica asiática triste". En efecto, quizá eso era lo que él pensaba de ella: la triste Sakura, solitaria y sin cariño, madura para caer en los brazos expertos de un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha. Y él se sentía tan superior a ella, que le pareció un juego divertido entrar a su habitación para besarla.

Sintió una dolorosa puñalada en el corazón. Lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que pensaba que él era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida, y que se acercara a ella era como un sueño hecho realidad.

La verdad era que Sasuke era justo su tipo. Todo en él, desde su aspecto físico hasta su modo de vida, su mente serena y astuta, su sentido del humor, su sensual mirada, el Ferrari que conducía y el helicóptero que piloteaba, incluso la forma en que movía la cabeza la hacía desear ronronear como una gatita.

Antes, quizá Sakura habría creído que un hombre como él podría desearla. Ya no. No después de Itachi.

Le temblaron los labios, pero se enjugó las lágrimas con el puño cerrado. Furiosa, se recriminó haber llegado a eso. Un juguete para divertir unos minutos. Era su primer beso en tres largos años y sólo había sido una broma para el hombre que se lo había dado.

Pero el hecho de que hubiera sido el primer beso en tres años explicaba su reacción febril. Se sintió humillada al recordar cómo se había apretado contra él al besarlo con pasión. Creyó que nunca volvería a sentir lo mismo. De hecho y pensándolo bien, nunca se había sentido así. Se dijo que se debía a que había sido célibe durante tres años. Se había acostado algunas veces con Itachi, pero a pesar de la pesadilla que él la hizo sufrir, su cuerpo llegó a conocer el placer físico, de modo que lo añoraba como parte necesaria de la vida.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? ¡Nunca sintió el placer físico! Había sido una amante totalmente inadecuada…

De pronto se dijo que debía olvidar el incidente y que si Sasuke volvía a acercarse a ella, bastaría con que le diera otra bofetada para que la dejara tranquila.

Decidida, salió de la habitación, acostumbrada a su soledad y frustración y dispuesta a seguir viviendo así en vez de arriesgarse al daño que un hombre como Sasuke podría causarle a su autoestima.

Caminó por el pasillo y encontró con facilidad la puerta que conducía al salón. Era una hermosa habitación con suelo de parquet, sofás color crema y ventilador en el techo, arañas de luces y una extraordinaria colección de antigüedades francesas, todas esculpidas en roble dorado.

Las puertas ventanas daban a un balcón de piedra, que se calentaba bajo el sol del Mediterráneo, y vio allí a Ino, sentada junto a la mesa.

-¡Hola! –Ino sonrió al ver a su amiga-. ¿Qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

-He sacado la ropa de la maleta y me he instalado en la habitación –se ruborizó y fijó la vista en Montecarlo, en el ruidoso tráfico y en la gente que llenaba las calles.

-Cenaremos a las siete –anunció Ino.

-Muy bien, porque no tengo hambre –se humedeció los labios-. ¿Cenará tu hermano con nosotras?

-No, esta noche cenará con una amistad.

-¿Una de sus mujeres? –se sintió enfadada, celosa y desilusionada.

-¡Quizá! –Ino se rió-. Me alegro que ya se lleven mejor.

Sakura se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora sentadas en la terraza, tomando el sol y hablando de los planes para las siguientes semanas.

-Estamos a media celebración del festival internacional de Fuegos Artificiales –le informó Ino-. El espectáculo es más bonito desde el muelle, iremos allí esta noche.

-¡Estupendo! –Contestó Sakura-. Pero dijiste que era la temporada de gala. ¿Hay algo más que pueda ver durante mi estancia?

-¡Ah! –se encogió de hombros de una forma muy sensual-. Galas aquí, fiestas allá, conciertos en el palacio del príncipe.

-Entonces, ¿es un embriagador torbellino social?

-Y todo conduce al suceso del año, el Baile de la Cruz Roja –los ojos de Ino brillaron de excitación-. Desde luego, asistirás conmigo y con mi hermano. Nos invitan todos los años. Es maravilloso. Es divertido ver a las celebridades, los trajes de etiqueta, los diamantes y a los fotógrafos que no descansan. ¡Es un momento en que Sasuke no odia a los fotógrafos!

Más tarde, fue a su habitación para darse una ducha. Se puso un sencillo vestido azul y trató de decirse que volvía a estar guapa, que su largo pelo rosado le quedaba bien así, suelto y sensual, y que se había maquillado bien. Se mantuvo frente al espejo mientras se ponía alguna joya, se la quitaba, se acongojaba y se decía que debía seguir intentando ser la chica que fue hacía mucho tiempo en Tokio, cuando todos decían que era una belleza…

El dolor se reflejó en sus ojos verdes. El proceso era muy lento. Había luchado mucho tiempo, pero ella seguía siendo distinta. Parte de ella seguía derrotada y por más esfuerzos que hacía, no podía lograr recuperar la viveza de antes.

Finalmente, desistió y salió en busca de Ino.

-¿A qué hora regresarás? –Le preguntaba Ino a Sasuke en el salón cuando entró.

-No lo sé –respondió con voz ronca-. Creo que tarde.

El corazón de Sakura pedió el ritmo al verlo. Él también se había duchado y cambiado. Vestía un traje azul marino, impecablemente confeccionado, y su poderoso cuerpo irradiaba sensualidad.

-No me esperen despiertas. Es posible que… -se calló, al observar a Sakura. Contuvo el aliento, le sostuvo la mirada y se pasó una mano por el pelo al mismo tiempo que sonreía con cinismo-. ¡Está despampanante, _mademoiselle_!

-Gracias –respondió Sakura en tono seco, cruzando los brazos, con el cuerpo tenso por el rechazo de la admiración masculina-. Son las siete, Ino. ¿Para qué hora has hecho la reserva?

-Para las siete y media. ¿Nos llevarás al muelle, Sasuke?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no? –miró a Sakura con una expresión de resentimiento en los ojos. Había notado el rechazo de ella y le disgustó tanto como la bofetada de antes. Sakura agitó las pestañas mientras lo observaba, confusa por las reacciones que él mostraba frente a ella. ¿Por qué habría de importarle si ella aceptaba o rechazaba sus requerimientos amorosos? Él tenía muchas mujeres que podían mantenerlo ocupado. Y como él había dicho, había muchas que darían cualquier cosa por estar en el lugar de ella.

Bajaron en el ascensor, en un ambiente de tensión que seguramente notó Ino, aunque habló animada nimiedades. Se acercaron al Ferrari rojo en el aparcamiento.

-¡Ay, no! –dijo Ino de pronto-. ¡Mi billetera, la he dejado en otro bolso! ¡Tengo que regresar!

-Entonces ve por ella –Sasuke se apoyó en el Ferrari-. Te esperamos aquí.

Sakura se tensó y se le aceleró el pulso al pensar que se quedaría a solas con él, pero tuvo que guardar silencio mientras los pasos de Ino se alejaban en dirección al ascensor. Los dos se miraron en el aparcamiento poco iluminado.

-Y bien, _chérie_ –declaró él sonriendo con cinismo-. ¿Así será la situación ente los dos? ¿Hostilidad en público y pasión en privado?

-¡No hubo pasión! –La chica apretó los dientes.

-¿Cómo puede mentir tanto una boca tan bonita? –Caminó hacia Sakura y al ver que ella daba unos pasos atrás, alzó las cejas-. ¿Vuelves a alejarte de mí? Con eso sólo logras que te desee más. ¿No sabes que ésa no es la manera de mantenerme alejado de ti?

-¡Dime cuál es para que me valga de ella! –replicó en tono insultante. Contuvo el aliento al topar con un pilar de piedra, porque comprendió que estaba atrapada.

-Muéstrate indiferente a mí –masculló al tocarle el cuerpo con el suyo con lo que ella quedó acorralada-. ¡No saltes cada vez que me ves, no me grites sin motivo y, sobre todo, no me mires con esos sensuales ojos verdes como si estuvieras pensando lo que sentirías si hiciéramos el amor!

-¡Nunca te he mirado así! ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a sugerirlo…?

-_Chérie_… -le tocó el cuello caliente con un dedo y la hizo estremecerse-. Tengo treinta y seis años y tengo experiencia con las mujeres. Sé cuando atraigo a una mujer. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, tal como lo veo en los tuyos.

-¡No seas tan insolente!

-Entonces, no seas tan provocativa.

-¡No lo soy!

-Ah, sí –de pronto, ella pudo oír el latir del corazón masculino-. ¡Eres intensamente provocativa! Creo que nunca he conocido a una mujer que me mirara con un deseo tan abierto en sus facciones.

Esa declaración la hizo contener el aire y mirarlo fijamente.

-Cuando una mirada así se combina con un rostro y un cuerpo tan bellos, bueno, la verdad es que eso me parece irresistible.

Pasmada por el repentino fluir de cumplidos en un hombre tan deseable, se dijo que él sólo trataba de halagarla.

-Es cierto –Sasuke frunció el ceño y habló en un tono más grave-. No me digas que no me crees. ¡Seguro sabes que hablo en serio!

-Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que has dicho –desvió la mirada-. Y te ruego que guardes tus cumplidos vacíos para las mujeres que los aprecien. No soy una de ella y nunca lo seré.

-Es posible, pero no puedo dejar de desear que cambies de opinión. Más me vale ser franco, porque te quedarás aquí todo el verano y no podré mantener las manos alejadas de ti, y…

-¡Olvídalo! –gritó enfadada-. ¡No pienso formar parte de tu infame lista!

-Vuelves a lo mismo –asintió el despacio, y apretó los dientes al mismo tiempo que respiraba hondo-. Por lo visto conoces bien mi reputación.

De pronto, esa nota seria en la voz masculina los llevó a un ámbito más profundo, un ámbito que la alertó aún más que la efectiva técnica de seducción. Había cierta intimidad en ello que la atemorizó.

-Sí, la conozco –repuso con voz temblorosa-. ¡Creo que cada mujer que has conocido lo sabe!

-A algunas les encanta, pero a otras les parece odiosa –comentó en tono seco-. Pero nunca había conocido a una que sintiera las dos cosas. Definitivamente, no hasta el extremo que muestras tú. Eres casi incoherente en los dos niveles de la escala. Parece que te afecto más que a cualquier otra mujer que he conocido. ¿A qué se debe? ¿Por qué, cuándo…?

-Tu altivez resulta grotesca –declaró ella con fiereza, temerosa de lo que él pudiera decir después-. ¡No amo ni odio tu reputación! La desprecio. ¡Ahora, déjame en paz, tarambana falso de tercera categoría!

-Quizá sea un tarambana, pero no soy falso ni de tercera categoría –dijo el llanamente-. ¿Has olvidado tu apasionada reacción a mi beso de esta tarde, en tu habitación?

Sakura bajó la vista inmediatamente, estaba furiosa y no pudo contestar. Lo odiaba por haberle recordado su traicionera reacción. Él observó la cabeza inclinada de ella, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mira, hago todo lo posible por averiguar por qué estoy en un campo de batalla luchando contra ti. No tengo intención de recibir tus misiles de frente, ni de alejarme de ti para mantener una tregua armada. Te deseo, ya te lo he dicho con mucha claridad y sé muy bien que tú también me deseas. Sin importar lo que suceda entre los dos, no habrás más exabruptos de falta de respeto de tu parte. Si vuelves a hablarme así, te haré probar mi enfado de manera que no lo olvidarás. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

-¡Sí! –masculló, odiándolo.

-Muy bien –la observó, con los párpados todavía entrecerrados-. Y mírame cuando te hablo.

Ella lo miró con rabia, odio, temor, respeto y deseo.

-¡Dios mío…! –Sasuke soltó el aire y entreabrió la boca mientra la miraba a los ojos que echaban chispas.-. ¡Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú! ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu bonita cabeza cuando me miras así?

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio. Él seguía observándola con el ceño fruncido. De pronto llegó a alguna conclusión respecto a Sakura, y supo que a ella definitivamente no le agradaría.

-Espera… -murmuró-. Ya lo se. Te recuerdo a alguien. Alguien que te dejó unas cicatrices molestas. Lo bastante molestas como para que quieras arrancarme los ojos cuando me ves –asintió despacio al verla acongojada-. Es eso, ¿no? Yo pago la cuenta de otro.

Ella no pudo hablar, se limitó a mirarlo conmocionada, revelando en sus ojos que él había dado en el clavo. De pronto se sintió más vulnerable que nunca y lo odió más por eso. Notó en sus ojos un interés repentino por ella y por su corazón herido, y eso la aterrorizó.

Oyeron pasos en el aparcamiento.

-¡Siento haber tardado tanto! –Anunció Ino-. Me ha costado trabajo encontrarla.

Sasuke ya se había enderezado, se volvió y caminó con esa gracia rapaz masculina hacia el coche.

-¿Estás lista para que nos vayamos? Andando.

Las calles de Montecarlo estaban llenas de gente, en tanto el sol se tornaba dorado por encima de las torres verdes del casino. La vida nocturna comenzaba a animarse en espera de la calurosa oscuridad.

-Diviértanse –dijo Sasuke al dejarlas en el muelle. Besó a Ino en las mejillas y sugirió en voz baja-: Sakura, un beso para tu anfitrión.

Ella se quedó paralizada con las manos en la manija del coche. Ino salió éste sonriendo y esperó fuera.

-Un beso –murmuró Sasuke, mirándola con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del asiento del conductor.

Furiosa por ser conciente de su propio placer, se inclinó hacia delante y rozó ligeramente con los labios un pómulo masculino. Él le agarró una muñeca.

-¿A qué hora regresarán a casa?

-No lo sé –murmuró la chica-. ¿Por qué?

-Trata de llegar antes de la medianoche –repuso Sasuke, le besó la muñeca, le soltó la mano, se enderezó y puso en pie en el acelerador mientras ella salía despacio del coche.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, el coche cobró velocidad. Anonadada, Sakura observó las luces traseras que desaparecían. ¿Qué diablos había querido decir? ¿Por qué, de pronto, él había cambiado su actitud de inquisidor a seductor, al pedirle que lo besara y preguntarle a qué hora regresaría a casa…?

-Se llevan mejor, ¿verdad? –se rió Ino dándole un empujoncito.

Sakura fingió reír, pero no fue muy convincente. Comenzaba a sentir muchas dudas en cuanto a esas vacaciones, porque Sasuke se mostraba muy interesado en ella. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Un hombre como él… seguro tenía cientos de mujeres. ¿Quién era ella comparada con las bellezas europeas? Se dijo con amargura que nadie, mientras caminaba al lado de Ino por el _Quai des Etats-Units._ Se dijo que él sólo jugaba con ella porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Cenaron en un restaurante italiano, en el muelle, y observaron la puesta del sol en la bahía. El aire cálido era delicioso y las luces que se encendían en Montecarlo hicieron que recordara las ciudades hermosas de todo el mundo. Como Italia quedaba a una hora en coche, a lo largo de la costa, había muchos restaurantes italianos en el principado, y los habitantes de allí eran italianos y monegascos. De hecho, la mayoría de la población era francesa, a pesar de que era difícil establecer la nacionalidad de cada uno.

La gente de todo el mundo deseaba vivir en ese bello principado, de sólo dos kilómetros cuadrados, debido a las ventajas en el pago de impuestos, baja tasa de criminalidad y desde luego, su sorprendente mundanidad.

Más tarde, cuando los fuegos artificiales explotaron por encima de la bahía, contuvo el aliento, encantada, al ver que los colores de los fuegos eran rojo, blanco, amarillo, azul, dorado, verde…

-¡Qué bonito! –exclamó, mientras su rostro reflejaba todos esos colores.

-¡Lo sé! –Ino se rió-. No me acostumbro a pesar de haberlos visto toda mi vida. Todos los fabricantes de fuegos artificiales del mundo participan. Cada año hay algo nuevo, algo más extravagante…

Llegaron a la casa a las once.

-Tengo mucho sueño… -bostezó Ino cuando entraron en el impresionante pasillo del apartamento-. ¿Te molestaría si me voy a la cama inmediatamente?

-Por supuesto que no. Yo también estoy agotada. El viaje fue largo.

-¿Te gustó Mónaco? ¿No echas de menos París? –Ino titubeó ante la puerta de su habitación.

-En absoluto –Sakura sonrió, se despidió y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Se desvistió, se puso su camisón de algodón de color crema, se lavó los dientes y se cepillo el largo cabello rosado. Bostezó cuando finalmente regresó a la habitación para deslizarse dentro de la cama.

Pensó que Sasuke se iba a llevar una sorpresa si creía que la encontraría despierta. Cerró los ojos y su mente comenzó a relajarse, antes de dormirse.

Pero él la esperaba en su sueño. Éste se inició despacio.

_Ella estaba en Tokio, junto a la ventana de la buhardilla, con la mirada fija en el vaporoso calor, y dándose cuenta de que allí hacía frío. Se estremeció sin poder controlarse._

_Alguien llamó a la puerta de la buhardilla. Abrió y Sasuke entró y señaló un gran baúl rojo que había en uno de los rincones. Ella contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta que era suyo._

_Se acercó al baúl y trató de abrirlo, pero vio que estaba cerrado con llave y comenzó a llorar._

_-Mi ropa, mi bella ropa…_

_-Yo lo abriré –indicó Sasuke, y de pronto, ella estaba en sus brazos, besándolo con pasión, con la piel ardiendo por el intenso calor…_

_De pronto quedaron en el suelo, gritando excitados, y ella le quitaba la camisa para hundir la cara en el duro pecho masculino. _

_-Te deseo, te necesito… mi cuerpo lo necesita… -decía ella._

Despertó poco a poco, rodeada de ardiente oscuridad, la boca de Sasuke la besaba, mientras respiraba con dificultad. El beso hambriento era real y las fuertes manos que le acariciaban los senos debajo del camisón también eran reales.

No era un sueño. Era la realidad.

-¡Quita tus manos de mi cuerpo, cerdo! –Exclamó ronca, después de abrir los ojos y sentir que la habitación daba vueltas-. ¡Ay, Dios, aléjate…! –presa del pánico, comenzó a luchar y a gritar.

Él alejó su boca ardiente de la de ella y levantó las manos.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, mira, ya he alejado las manos –sonrió, titubeante.

Estremeciéndose, ella se cubrió los senos con el edredón.

-¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación?

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo 2 **_

_**jeje la verdad es que cuando leí la última parte quede en completo shock ajajja pero ya se resolverá la duda de Sakura en el próximo capítulo, así que quédense con la duda jojojo**_

**_Prepárense porque en los próximos capítulos hay más escenas como estas_**

****_**jijiji y? qué me dicen? merece algunos reviews?**_

_**Me despido !**_

**_Nos leemos!_**

**_Besiitooos!_**

**_WHITEXSUN_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**WOOOOOLAAAAAA! lo sé, lo sé! no me maten! lo siento por no haber subido hace tanto! pero es que pasa qe mi qeridisima madre me necesita para cuidar a mi hermanito y justo cuando me dispongo a seguir adaptando la historia, ella me llama y solo lograba avanzar un poqitin! pero ya termine de adaptar el tercer capitulo! **_

_**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! me emociona mucho que haya sido de su grado tanto como para mi lo fue! *o***_

_****Reiterar que **esta historia no es mía sino que una adaptación de un libro de la colección Harlequin "Julia" y que la autora de esta novela se llama Sarah Holland. ******Esta historia se desarrolla en Francia, por lo que deberán disculparme las partes en que aparezcan hablando en Francés, lo que sí es que son sólo pequeñas frases o simples palabras.****_

_****Sin más que comentar el capítulo 3****_

_****Disfrútanla! jojojojojo *¬*****_

**Deseo Peligroso**

Capitulo 3:

-Te beso, Sakura –respondió con dificultad y cerniéndose sobre ella con los ojos brillantes-. ¿Qué crees tú que hago en tu habitación?

No llevaba puesta la chaqueta, tenía la camisa desabrochada y la corbata estaba en el edredón, entre los dos.

-¡Puedes dejar de hacerlo! –Declaró tensa, con el pulso acelerado-. ¡Dios mío, esto era justo lo que esperaba de ti! ¡Que te colaras en mi habitación para seducirme mientras dormía! ¡Debería avergonzarte!

-Una bella mujer se aloja en mi casa y yo deseo hacerle el amor. ¿Por qué no habría de meterme en su habitación por la noche para darle un beso?

-¡Porque has estado toda la noche con otra mujer! –le espetó con desdén.

Hubo un breve silencio. Sasuke la observó con los párpados entrecerrados y los ojos velados. Luego sonrió perezosamente.

-Ella es sólo una amiga.

-¿Sólo una amiga? –los ojos de Sakura relampaguearon-. Me das asco. No me digas que has estado hablando con ella toda la noche, porque de hacerlo te daré una bofetada.

-¡Qué pasional eres! –murmuró, bromeando-. Pero debo decirte que apenas es la una, de modo que no he estado con ella toda la noche.

-¡Estoy segura de que eso no te detendría! ¡Sé que actúas con mucha rapidez!

Él se rió.

-¿Es una rubia? –preguntó Sakura, martirizándose-. ¿O es castaña?

-Es rubia, pero sólo es una amiga y no he venido para hablar de ella –los ojos de Sasuke se suavizaron cuando agregó-: No he olvidado lo que, sin darte cuenta, me has revelado esta noche en el aparcamiento.

Sakura se tensó y bajó la mirada.

-Tuve razón, ¿no? –Preguntó Sasuke, acariciándole una mejilla-. Yo pago la cuenta de otro.

Sakura mantuvo los ojos ocultos, pero un rubor de enfado le tiñó la piel.

-Otro hombre –dijo él, sin dejar de observarla-, te afectó de una forma tan profunda, que ni siquiera puedes mirarme sin desear agredirme para vengarte.

-No quiero hablar de eso –declaró ella con voz ronca.

-¿Quién fue? ¿Cómo se llama y dónde se conocieron…?

-¡No te metas en mis asuntos!

-¿Se parece a mí? ¿Se trata de eso?

-No tienes derecho a hace esto –murmuró la chica-. ¡Eres un extraño para mí, ya que te he conocido esta mañana! ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres al venir aquí para tratar de obligarme a…?

-Creo que soy un hombre que quiere llevarte a la cama, pero que tiene varios obstáculos en el camino –repuso, burlón-. Sólo hay una manera de comportarse con los obstáculos: quitarlos del camino. Ese hombre de tu pasado es el principal obstáculo, ¿verdad? Entonces, quiero quitarlo. Así de sencillo.

-Así de sencillo… -repitió ella, furiosa.

-¿Cómo se llama, se parece a mí, y cuándo lo viste por última vez? –sus ojos brillaron con burla.

Sakura lo observó respirando con dificultad.

-Dímelo, Sakura, o volveré a besarte, y no me detendré hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber –murmuró Sasuke.

Ella se estremeció de temor, excitación y furia. Lo odió porque era conciente de que si él la besaba ella se excitaría.

-Se llama Itachi –respondió en voz baja.

-¿Se parece a mí?

-Sí, pero no es tan alto como tú. Lo vi por última vez hace tres años, en Tokio.

-¿Por eso te fuiste a París? ¿Para alejarte de los malos recuerdos?

Sakura lo miró con rencor, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas. Lo odió por haber descubierto las raíces más profundas de su vulnerabilidad y dolor.

-Todos tenemos malos recuerdos, Sakura –declaró muy serio-. Pero si los encerramos dentro de nosotros siempre serán malos. Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad para compartirlos conmigo. Eso te ayudará a sobreponerte al dolor.

-No necesito hacerlo –masculló-. ¡Sé muy bien lo que sucedió y no hablaré de eso contigo! ¡Sal de mi habitación y mantente fuera, insignificante y falso donjuán!

-¿Insignificante, _chérie_? ¡No lo creo! –La agarró por los hombros y la apretó contra la almohada-. Comencemos otra vez desde el principio, detenme cuando te sientas tan mareada que ya no puedas pensar bien.

Ella gimió furiosa cuando la ardiente boca de él le presionó la suya con un beso tan fiero que le subió la presión arterial. Forcejeó y emitió sonidos de protesta junto a los labios masculinos, y notó que su corazón latía con la misma fuerza que el de él. Lo empujó por los hombros con las manos… pero de pronto, las deslizó al pelo negro y gimió de deseo. Lo acarició y arqueó el cuerpo cuando las manos de él le moldearon los senos y se lo acariciaron para proporcionarle el máximo placer.

-¿Ya te has mareado, _chérie_? –Respiraba con dificultad-. ¿Sí? –Le presionó los senos-. Ah, sí…

Sakura abrió los pasmados ojos, se quitó las manos masculinas de encima y exclamó con odio:

-¡Eres un experto en la seducción!

Sasuke se alejó un poco, sonrió burlón y la miró triunfal.

-Entonces, ¿no soy insignificante? Qué rápido cambias de opinión.

-Sabes qué hacer para que una mujer reaccione –declaró temblorosa, con odio en la mirada-. ¡Es posible que seas el más experto en besar que yo haya conocido, pero no quiero que me beses, porque sé que es una habilidad que aprendiste, una que has practicado con miles de mujeres!

-No es posible que hayan sido miles –ahogaba la risa.

-Entonces, cientos.

Él alzó las oscuras cejas y sonrió burlón.

-¡Por lo visto, no lo niegas!

-Sakura, eso no tiene nada que ver con mi interés por ti.

-Yo no te intereso –le espetó con amargura-. ¡Sólo te apetece seducirme! No es lo mismo.

-Al contrario. Estoy fascinado contigo.

-No exageres… -lo miró con el corazón desbocado.

-_Chérie_, nunca había conocido a alguien tan misteriosa como tú, y estoy más que fascinado. De hecho, te advierto que pienso desenvolverte como un regalo de Navidad antes de que te vayas del principado –sonrió-. Cena conmigo mañana en el Hotel de París.

-¿Qué…? –lo miró sin poder creer que él deseara cenar con ella. Luego recordó que era parte de la técnica de seducción y, dado su dolor, dijo con fiereza-: ¡Vete al infierno! ¡No seré una más en tu legendaria lista de conquistas!

-No, quedarás en el primer lugar de mi lista de misterio.

-¿Qué misterio? ¡No hay ningún misterio! Simplemente no quiero que me seduzca un…

-Ésa es precisamente la cuestión. Sí quieres que te seduzca. Lo quieres más que cualquier mujer que haya conocido.

-No… -le ardía la cara y trató de sentarse.

-Me insultas, empujas, gritas, dices que quieres abofetearme, pero ardes como un bosque en llamas cuando empiezo a besarte –declaró, abrazándola.

-No es cierto. Se debe a tu habilidad y experiencia con las mujeres. No es nada más.

-No, Sakura. Es algo personal. Me deseas a mí, no a mi habilidad. Tu deseo es más fuerte que tu odio. Comienzo a pensar que podrías desmayarte de placer cuando te haga el amor**.**

**-**¡Ah…! ¡Eres… altivo, arrogante…!

-Tomando eso en cuenta… -repuso en tono burlón- he venido a darte un ultimátum. Aceptas cena conmigo mañana, o ejerceré el gran poder que tengo sobre ti y aumentaré el calor. Serías una avalancha, _chérie_. Un beso y…

-Me detendría antes de que hagas más que besarme.

-¿Eso crees?

-¡Lo sé!

-¿Hacemos la prueba?

Sakura fijó la mirada en el apuesto rostro y supo que no podría detenerlo si la incitaba y abría el canal del deseo que ardía entre los dos.

-Muy bien –murmuró él y bajó la cabeza.

-¡No! –Alarmada y enfadada, levantó los brazos-. Está bien. Cenaré contigo si eso es muy importante para ti. Pero no lograrás nada. No te diré nada de mi vida, y no permitiré que me beses o me toques como has hecho hoy.

-¿En la Salle Empire del Hotel de París? –preguntó sonriendo-. ¡Todo Mónaco se escandalizaría!

-¡Sabes muy bien lo que he querido decir!

-Por supuesto pero, ¿lo sabes tú? –murmuró. Hubo un breve silencio antes de que él se pusiera de pie y recogiera la corbata de la cama-. Olvidé decirte que cuando despertaste ya me habías desvestido con habilidad. ¿Recuerdas dónde pusiste mi chaqueta cuando me la arrancaste del cuerpo?

-¿Qué…? –Horrorizada, contuvo el aliento-. ¡No… te creo!

-Ah, allí está –los ojos oscuros brillaron cuando se agachó a recogerla del suelo-. Realmente eres una mujer muy apasionada. Me ha gustado en especial cuando me desabrochaste la camisa y dijiste: "Necesito tu cuerpo, lo necesito".

-¡Ay, no…! –Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Estás conmocionada y temerosa, _chérie_ –la observó-. No tienes motivos para sentirte así. Comprendo mejor de lo que imaginas lo que es vivir con frustración sexual y…

-¡Calla!

-Y mañana por la noche te preguntaré por qué has vivido con eso tanto tiempo –se abrochó la camisa-. ¿Se te hace difícil? No es sorprendente, ya que eres una mujer deseable. Pero necesitas acabar con eso. Y tengo intenciones de ayudarte.

-¡Sal de mi habitación! ¡He cambiado de opinión! No cenaré con…

-Mañana no te poseeré –murmuró, y bajó la cabeza para darle un tierno beso-. Pero te haré preguntas durante la cena. Y quiero que me las contestes. Deberás estar preparada para decirme la verdad, porque de lo contrario te obligaré a hablar, _chérie._

Incapaz de decir nada, Sakura se le quedó mirando.

-_A demain, chérie!_ –Masculló al dirigirse a la puerta con la chaqueta colgada al hombro-. A las ocho en el Hotel de París –abrió la puerta y agregó antes de salir-: Que tengas felices sueños.

Después de que él cerró la puerta, Sakura se mantuvo sentada, rígida y horrorizada por su comportamiento lascivo. ¿Cómo pudo quitarle la ropa entando dormida, sin darse cuenta?

Fue porque estaba soñando cuando él entró en la habitación. Sólo recordaba los últimos momentos del sueño. Pero no fue el deseo lo que desencadenó ese sueño.

Sasuke le había dicho que deseaba resolver el misterio que ella representaba. ¿No fue eso exactamente lo que el sueño trató de decirle? ¿Que él era el único hombre que podría ayudarla a resolver el misterio? Ella era un misterio. Encerrada en sí misma, rodeada de dolor y falta de confianza, pero anhelando liberarse, amar y que la amaran… hacer el amor con un hombre, uno solo. En ese momento de comprensión sintió que una parte de ella regresaba de la tumba del amor propio destrozado y supo que para ella sólo podía existir un hombre.

Acongojada, se tapó la cara con las manos. "Él no puede ser ese hombre", se dijo con fiereza. "Me niego a que lo sea". Sasuke Uchiha no, un conocido seductor que le destrozaría aún más el corazón. Pero no pudo negar el intenso deseo que ardía en ella de que él la tocara, la besara.

Con razón él había dicho que ejercería su "gran poder" sobre ella. ¿Cómo pudo adivinar que detrás del odio y la furia, ella guardaba un deseo ardiente?

Pero había más… era alguna reacción emocional peligrosa que aún no comprendía. Se dijo que no deseaba eso, que no lo sentiría y que ya no le permitiría acercarse a ella.

Pero él acababa de obligarla a aceptar que cenaría con él al día siguiente…

A la mañana siguiente se reunió con Ino para desayunar en la terraza. Había café recién hecho y una cestita llena de bollos surtidos.

-Sasuke ha ido a trabajar.

-Ah –Sakura mordió con indiferencia un croissant, pero sintió que su corazón perdía ritmo al oír ese nombre.

-Me ha dicho que vas a cenar con él esta noche en el Hotel de París.

-Cierto –se ruborizó y dio un sorbo de café-. Espero que no te importe, Ino. Se supone que estoy contigo y…

-¡No, no! Me dará la oportunidad de ver a algunos amigos –Ino sonrió-. Recorriendo la ciudad en coches rápidos con música estruendosa.

-Entonces, ¿Tú también saldrás esta noche? –Sakura rió y se relajó.

-Todos iremos a Jimmy'z para bailar toda la noche.

-¡Parece que será divertido!

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué me dices de hoy? ¿Qué haremos juntas la primera mañana en Mónaco?

-¡Me encantaría ver el palacio…! –Sakura suspiró.

Una hora después, estaba frente al palacio. La luz del sol le daba un tinte crema a las paredes rosadas. La roca se veía detrás de sus almenas como de juguete y las largas filas de ventanas arqueadas ocultaban los misterios de su presencia histórica en Europa. Las casetas de los centinelas, a cada lado de la entrada de piedra esculpida, tenían el escudo de los Grimaldi.

Allí se había iniciado la leyenda en el siglo trece, cuando François "Malizia" Grimaldi, disfrazado de monje, había capturado la fortaleza y asesinado al guardia. El suceso se conmemora en el escudo de armas de los Grimaldi con dos monjes asiendo una espada.

Sus descendientes habían reinado allí durante más de siete siglos, a veces en paz, a veces en un caos, pero el nombre de Grimaldi no dejó de estar presente en la roca de Mónaco. Sus nombres llenaban la historia monegasca de glamour y tragedia al pasar por el antiguo principado. Honoré II fue el primer príncipe de Mónaco en 1612. Su hijo, Antonio, se casó con Marie de Lorraine de la casa real de Francia. Florestan I no dejó de luchar durante su reinado para no perder el dominio monegasco en las tierras de Menton y Roquebrune. Su hijo Charles III finalmente cedió los derechos a esas propiedades en 1861; también descubrió que Mónaco se enfrentaba con un desastre financiero a menos de que hicieran algo para preservar los dos Kilómetros que quedaban de lo que fue un gran principado. A Charles III y a su bella madre, la primera princesa Caroline, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de construir un gran casino _la Société des Bains de Mer_, con lo que salvó al principado de la bancarrota.

-Se le debe todo a Carlos III –le dijo Ino cuando estaban sentadas en un café, en la plaza del palacio-. Él fundó el casino en 1863 y nos salvó de la ruina. De la noche a la mañana, Mónaco se convirtió en el lugar más popular de la Rivera, y en 1866 le pusieron el nombre de Montecarlo en su honor.

-Es una de las ciudades más famosas del mundo –comentó Sakura después de darle u7n sorbo a su Perrier frío-, y con más glamour.

-Sobre todo cuando nuestra querida princesa Grace se casó con Rainiero en 1956. ¡Debió se un gran día aquí! –los ojos de Ino se entristecieron-. La echamos mucho de menos. Todos la querían mucho.

-La princesa Estefanía estaba con ella cuando sufrió terrible accidente, ¿verdad? –Sakura observó los muros del palacio.

-Pobre Estefanía –murmuró Ino-. Debió ser terrible. Se dice que pesa una maldición sobre la familia.

-¿De veras? –preguntó Sakura muy interesada.

-Sí, un Grimaldi medieval ofendió a una bruja y ella conjuró la maldición de que ningún Grimaldi tendría un matrimonio feliz.

Sakura pensó en la princesa Caroline y en el accidente que con tanta crueldad le arrebató al hombre que ella había amado.

-¿Crees que es cierto? –preguntó estremeciéndose-. Ha habido muchas tragedias…

-No, sólo es una estúpida superstición. La tragedia ensombrece la vida de todos en algún momento. Pero la prensa espera, como buitres, nuestros pesares –los ojos de Ino brillaron con enfado-. Creo que ésa es la verdadera maldición de los Grimaldi.

Más tarde, caminaron de regreso por las calles medievales empedradas, llenas de antiguos edificios bañados por el sol, tiendas de recuerdos, cafés y tiendas de antigüedades.

-Envía una tarjeta postal a tu casa –sugirió Ino-. A tu familia de Japón.

-No, quizá lo haga otro día –Sakura se puso pálida.

-No puedes seguir comunicándote con ellos sólo en Navidad, Sakura. Es tu familia, _chérie_, a pesar de que te hayan causado dolor. ¡Pero no nos pongamos serias! Somos jóvenes y estamos en Mónaco. ¿Entramos al Beach Club? ¡Para nadar, tomar el sol y montar en bicicleta!

Pasaron el resto del día en el club exclusivo Montecarlo Beach.

Cuando regresaron a casa estaban coloradas por el sol y los nervios de Sakura se tensaban más y más conforme se acercaba la hora de la cena.

-¿Cómo es el Hotel de París y qué debo ponerme? –preguntó.

-Es el hotel más famoso y lujoso de Montecarlo –le informó Ino-. Todos los reyes de Europa deben haberse alojado allí desde que lo construyeron en el siglo pasado. Debes ponerte un vestido despampanante, Sakura, y estar guapa y elegante para Sasuke.

Nada hubiera podido alarmarla más.

Después de ducharse, se probó siete vestidos, pero se sintió frustrada. Nada le parecía adecuado. Por fin eligió un sencillo vestido negro escotado, sin tirantes, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Luego se cepilló el largo cabello rosado y se lo dejó suelto tal como lo prefería. Se maquilló un poco, se puso unos zapatos de tacón alto y buscó su bolso de noche.

Sakura salió de la habitación, se despidió de Ino y se dirigió al Hotel de París que quedaba a dos calles de la Plaza del Casino. Hacía una noche preciosa, cálida y luminosa.

La Plaza del Casino era el corazón de Montecarlo, sus jardines eran frondosos y verdes, las fuentes susurraban y las palmeras se balanceaban bajo un cielo azul dorado. El Hotel de París era un monumento a la elegancia, grandiosidad y opulencia. A los dos lados de los escalones de piedra blanca había lámparas de _Art Nouveau_; sobre las puertas y ventanas arqueadas había doseles dorados.

Sakura subió los escalones y entró al lujoso hotel con aire acondicionado, techos altos, arañas luminosas y de ambiente grandioso y exclusivo de principios de siglo.

De pronto le dio un vuelco el corazón como si una sección explosiva de un proyectil se lo hubiera golpeado.

En un reservado, Sasuke Uchiha se inclinaba hacia una hermosa rubia. Le levantaba el bello rostro para darle un beso. La invadieron los celos. Sintió que se estremecía y lo odió con violencia. Se sintió muy inferior a la elegante rubia.

Sakura se volvió furiosa y se alejó, pero a pesar de su congoja caminó muy digna hasta la _Salle Empire._

Un camarero elegante y cortés la condujo a una mesa. Ella pidió un cóctel y esperó molesta entre las columnas doradas, arcos de catedral y hermosas arañas.

De pronto, Sasuke entró, muy apuesto con un traje gris oscuro y corbata de seda roja.

-_Chérie_ –dijo al llegar a su lado-. Has llegado temprano. ¿O es que yo he llegado tarde? –consultó su reloj al apoyar la mano en el respaldo de la silla que ella ocupaba-. No, tú has llegado temprano –le dio un beso en la mejilla y agregó con una sonrisa-: ¿Has tenido un buen día? Con ese vestido0 estas muy deseable.

-¡Es muy halagador, _monsieur_! –Masculló con odio en los ojos verdes-. ¿Es otra de tus habilidades con las mujeres?

-No me odiarías tanto si supieras cuánto he pensado en ti hoy.

-Estoy segura de que puedo adivinar lo que has estado pensando –tronó.

-Te apuesto a que no –la miró con malicia.

-Por tu comportamiento desde que llegué a Mónaco… -balbuceó sin aliento-…creo que podría adivinarlo con facilidad.

-¡Quedarías más conmocionada de lo que puedes imagina! –Sasuke se sentó al lado de ella-. Nunca debes dar por hecho que puedes adivinar lo que otros piensan_, chérie_. Y nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada.

-¡Creo que en especial conozco de manera íntima la portada del libro, _monsieur_!

-¿De modo que también has estado pensando en mí? –Repuso él al observar los senos llenos debajo del vestido de seda negra y notar que los pezones se erguían por un repentino deseo que le aceleró la respiración cuando alzó la vista a los ojos femeninos-. En efecto, veo que así ha sido.

Sakura se salvó de contestar porque el maître fue a encargarse personalmente del pedido de la cena. El hombre trató a Sasuke con deferencia. A la chica se le aceleró el pulso porque imaginó emocionada y enfadada lo que sucedería esa noche. Se odió por eso, ya que sabía que él frecuentaba a otras mujeres y recordó que se había puesto celosa cuando vio que él besaba a la rubia. Él había dicho que la mujer era sólo una amiga, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Era evidente que eran más que amigos.

-¿Dónde aprendiste tu buen gusto y modales europeos? –le preguntó él después de dar un sorbo a su vino.

-No pienso contestar a ninguna de tus preguntas, sobre todo cuando las formulas con tus halagos de seductor –echó chispas por los ojos.

-Si sigues insultándome, Sakura, no me limitaré a besarte cuando regresemos a casa –apretó los dientes.

Furiosa y sin aliento, ella se limitó a mirarlo, pero el corazón le golpeaba el pecho y su cuerpo estaba tenso. Una sonrisa torció los labios de Sasuke.

-Y no me retes porque aprovecharé la oportunidad.

El odio brilló en los ojos femeninos como si fueran de fuego verde.

-Olvida la hostilidad –masculló él-. Estamos en terreno neutral y no tenemos más opción que la de charlar.

-No quiero hablar –respondió ella.

-Pero yo sí. Quiero saber todo respecto a ti. Dime lo que deseo saber o permite que mi imaginación vuele en cuanto a lo que te haré cuando estemos en casa.

-Está bien, ¿qué quieres saber? –empezó a latirle el pulso aceleradamente.

-Que obediente –Sasuke se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla-. Háblame de tu vida de antes de que me conocieras.

-Te dije que nací y me crié en Tokio. Mi padre es francés y mi madre japonesa. Cuando era niña, le pedí a mi padre que me enseñara francés. Puede que eso explique el hecho de que yo sea bilingüe.

-Hmp –la observó pensativo-. Hay algo en ti que me hace pensar que tu familia es acomodada. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

La sorpresa la hizo mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Sí? –él alzó las cejas.

-Sí… -seguía con la mirada fija en él y pensó que nadie le había dicho eso desde que había salido de Tokio.

-Dices que tu padre es francés. ¿Es rico?

-Sí… -se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a hablar con voz serena-. Es muy poderoso en Tokio y muy rico.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Sus padres son los dueños de la empresa más grande de Tokio.

-Entonces, ¿eres una autentica belleza japonesa? –torció la boca al esbozar una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto –aceptó Sakura sintiéndose muy tonta.

Les sirvieron la cena. Las antiguas arañas emitían una suave luz dorada debajo de los grandes arcos en el elegante comedor. Los camareros se movían entre las columnas doradas.

-¿Tuviste una buena niñez? –preguntó Sasuke mientras comían.

-Sí, fui feliz.

-Supongo que tu padre te adoraba y mimaba –sonrió él.

-Sí, me consintió mucho. Vestidos de baile muy bellos, una asignación muy generosa y fiestas extravagantes.

-¿Te comunicas con tu familia con cierta frecuencia? ¿Piensas regresar allí?

-No –su rostro se volvió inexpresivo-. Me comunico pocas veces con ellos, con excepción de la época de Navidad y no creo que regrese pronto.

-Interesante –la observó con una copa de clarete en una mano y los párpados entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué es interesante? –exigió saber ella, obligándose a sonreír.

-Bueno… significa que lo que te hizo Itachi tuvo que ver con tu familia –frunció el ceño.

-No veo cómo puedes justificar esa conclusión insolente e impertinente –Sakura dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor en el plato con tanta fuerza que sonaron.

-Es sencillo –la observó con una expresión tan cercana al dolor que ella quedó pasmada hasta que oyó las siguientes palabras-. Parece que él te humilló delante de tus amigos, de tu familia, de todos y tú huiste a París porque no pudiste enfrentarte a…

-No me quedaré aquí para oír más… -se puso de pie-. Gracias por la cena, _monsieur_, pero tengo que irme.

-Siéntate –él se levantó y le agarró la muñeca con fuerza-. ¡Te he traído aquí para hablar de esto y eso haremos!

-¡No! –trató de soltarse. Tenía el corazón encogido por el sufrimiento-. No te toleraré. Me iré.

-Muy bien, nos iremos los dos –masculló él-. Pero siéntate mientras me traen la cuenta y deja de hacer una escena. ¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos?

-¡No me importa! –las lágrimas le causaban escozor en los ojos y quería arrastrarse hacia un rincón para morir-. Suéltame o haré la escena más…

-¿Hay algo malo en la comida, señor? –preguntó el _maître_.

-La cuenta, por favor –dijo Sasuke enfadado.

-Pero señor, yo…

-La cuenta –insistió y el hombre se alejó.

Sakura forcejeó para tratar de soltarse, pero él le ceñía la muñeca sin miramientos y con cada movimiento ella se causaba dolor. Mientras tanto sus ojos luchaban, los de ella llenos de amargo dolor y los de él, duros y decididos.

-¡La cuenta, _monsieur _Uchiha!

Él arrojó una tarjeta sobre el plato, firmó la factura con letra firme, pero no soltó la muñeca de Sakura.

Segundos después, salieron del hotel mientras la gente observaba a Sasuke, a quien habían reconocido. En la escena, una bombilla explotó en la oscuridad.

-Es lo único que me faltaba –murmuró Sasuke furioso antes de levantar un brazo para llamar al chofer, quien acercó el Rolls-Royce descapotable blanco.

-¡No quiero ir a la casa! –exclamó Sakura alarmada.

-¡Es lógico! –él bajó los últimos escalones.

-Por favor… -la chica fue presa del pánico.

-No quiero que hagas otra escenita –la observó con severidad-. No permitiré que mi vida personal se comente en la prensa ni que nadie presencie una disputa parecida. ¿Comprendes? No volverá a suceder.

-Por supuesto. Prometo que no sucederá otra vez.

-Muy bien, pero no dejaré que salgas impune –la sentó en el asiento de atrás del Rolls y se acomodó a su lado antes de dirigirse al chofer-: A mi casa, deprisa.

El chofer inició la marcha y Sakura miró a su alrededor buscando la manera de escapar, pero a los pocos minutos se detenían frente al apartamento.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –exigió saber la chica con fiereza cuando entraban al edificio.

-Te obligaré a decirme lo que quiero saber –entraron al ascensor.

-No puedes obligarme a decírtelo –respondió ella alejándose de él cuando el ascensor comenzó a subir-. ¡No es asunto tuyo y no tienes por qué enterarte de mi pasado!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él la agarró de la muñeca para salir.

-¡Gritaré si me pones siquiera un dedo encima!

-Lo sé –él se rió con los dientes apretados-. Y eso me parece muy excitante –abrió la puerta, la hizo pasar y se dirigió al pasillo.

Temerosa, ella comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación de él, encendió la luz, la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta. El silencio estaba lleno de tensión sexual. Sakura dio unos pasos atrás hacia la gran cama; el corazón retumbaba en su pecho y sus ojos observaban la habitación masculina decorada con gusto.

-¿Quieres empezar a hablar ahora? ¿O prefieres que hagamos el amor?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas –respiraba entrecortadamente-. No puedes hacer esto…

-¡Creo que lograré mi propósito! –masculló él y al acercarse a ella la luz brilló detrás de su cabeza morena. Sakura sintió una excitación sensual tan fuerte que casi cayó de rodillas.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 3**

**_WOW creo que todo esto se le esta saliendo de las manos a la pobre sakurita! jojojo lástima se quedarán con la duda de que va a pasar hasta el siguiente capitulo! muahahaha qe mala soy!_**

**_¿Merece algunos reviews?_**

**_Cuidence!_**

**_Besiitooos!_**

**_Atte se despide_**

**_WHITEXSUN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_! pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo! la verdad me lo meresco! soy de lo peor x haberla hecho esperar tanto tiempo sin subir! realmente lo siento! pero pasa qe entre a clases y esta complicado y para más encima tengo que hacerme cargo del cuidado de mi otouto y alguna cosas en casa (los deberes lo normal ¬¬) y eso me consumio todo el tiempo! pero como soy una buana chica como tibo *o* les traje el capitulo 4 y si fanfiction me lo permite, subire el capitulo 5 tan pronto lo termine de adaptar hoy o mañana si es que no se puede o no alcanzo hoy si? es una regalito de mi parte x la espera._**

**_Muchisimas gracias x sus reviews! _**

**__****Reiterar que **esta historia no es mía sino que una adaptación de un libro de la colección Harlequin "Julia" y que la autora de esta novela se llama Sarah Holland. ******Esta historia se desarrolla en Francia, por lo que deberán disculparme las partes en que aparezcan hablando en Francés, lo que sí es que son sólo pequeñas frases o simples palabras. Aunque ahora al final del capitulo esta la traducción! jejeje****__**

**_Está demás decirles que los personajes no me perteneces sino que son de Masashi kishimoto!_**

**_Sin más que decirles además de DISFRUTENLO!_**

******_les dejo el cuarto capitulo... _**

**Deseo Peligroso**

Capitulo 4:

Sasuke extendió los brazos y ella luchó para que él no la condujera a la culminación de ese peligroso deseo. Gritó furiosa, lo empujó por los hombros, forcejeó, pero él era demasiado fuerte para ella y estaba muy decidido. Pero la tentación de ella de permitir que él hiciera lo que deseara también era fuerte, cualquier cosa siempre que fuera algo físico… siempre y cuando calmara la necesidad que él había desencadenado en Sakura desde que ella vio su rostro poderoso y apuesto y su cuerpo sensual.

-¡No me toques!

-¡Dime lo que quiero saber! –repuso él con severidad.

-¡Vete al infierno!

-¡Dímelo!

-¡No!

-Muy bien –sus ojos ardían de deseo cuando bajó la cabeza-. ¡Esto es lo que recibirás hasta que contestes a mis preguntas!

El ardiente ataque del beso la hizo contener el aliento. Sintió que se mareaba al echar la cabeza hacia atrás, se agarró a los anchos hombros y entreabrió los labios gimiendo de placer.

Sin embargo, siguió luchando, a pesar de emitir gemidos de excitación mientras el corazón le latía con violencia y su cuerpo se movía junto al de él, hasta que finalmente la oscuridad del mundo privado de los dos se abrió por una llamarada de placer que dominó las últimas protestas de su mente.

Él le acariciaba el cuerpo y emitía sonidos de excitación desde el fondo de su garganta ante la reacción de ella.

-_Mon Dieu_! (1) –murmuró él antes de levantarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama.

La besó mientras la apoyaba en las almohadas, le extendía el cuerpo debajo de él y le entreabría las piernas con un muslo. No dejó de besarla y sus fuertes manos le acariciaron los senos mientras la dureza de su cuerpo la quemaba.

Sasuke llevó una de sus manos a la cremallera del vestido negro. Éste se deslizó y cayó con suavidad de su torso. Al quedar expuesto los senos, le incitó los pezones y la hizo gemir de deseo, tal como imaginó que sucedería.

El cuerpo de Sakura se arqueó y llenó las manos de él con sus senos doloridos. Su piel ardía de insoportable excitación. El contacto de las fuertes manos en su piel descubierta hacía que la sangre fluyera por sus venas como mercurio caliente a punto de explotar… era la primera vez que un hombre le tocaba la piel desnuda en mucho tiempo… Luego su mente explotó por el deseo que sentía del cuerpo masculino.

Se dijo que no lo soportaría mucho tiempo más y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

Él estaba acalorado, se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata con una prisa febril para que ella pudiera acariciarle el cuerpo. Sakura le quitó la camisa gimiendo de frustración y deseo. Luego lo tocó y sintió los fuertes latidos del corazón masculino, debajo del musculoso pecho.

-_Chérie_…! (2) –gimió él-. Acaríciame…

Las manos de Sakura se movían por todo el cuerpo masculino con una pasión temblorosa. Hizo que Sasuke se estremeciera y contuviera el aliento con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del delicioso placer.

Sus bocas se encontraron. Él le acarició los muslos, sin dejar de besarla, luego deslizó las manos hacia la parte interior de los muslos, mientras ella se contorsionaba debajo de él, delirante y también con los ojos cerrados.

-Tu cuerpo me atormenta –Sasuke parecía febril-. Te necesito, _chérie._

Ella casi no lo oyó porque la sangre le hervía en las venas y su aliento se mezclaba con el de él. Sólo podía pensar en que le necesitaba porque era el único hombre que la había hecho sentir así.

-_Je te veux_! (3) –murmuró tembloroso y comenzó a deslizarle el vestido de la cintura-. Ah, _oui_..., (4) ¡te deseo!

-_Non_… (5) –murmuró ella sin dejar de besarlo con los labios hinchados-. _Non!_

-¡Permite que te ame físicamente! –Respiraba con dificultad-. Déjame que acabe con tu frustración, _chérie_…

-¡No! –exclamó presa del pánico y odiándose. Le sujetó las manos que él deslizaba por sus caderas. Abrió los ojos con un temor confuso porque acababa de darse cuenta del peligro que corría-. ¡He dicho que no!

-Sakura, es lo que necesitas –su voz fue grave, ronca y temblorosa-. Permite que te lo dé.

-Dijiste que me dejarías en paz si aceptaba hablar –dijo desesperada.

-Ya no quiero escucharte –Sasuke tenía el cuerpo rígido por la excitación, junto al de ella-. Lo único que quiero escucharte decir es sí, sí, sí mientras hacemos el amor.

-¡Nunca en tu vida me escucharás decir eso! –Le tembló la voz porque comprendió que había estado cerca de perder el control-. ¡Y no creas que no conozco el motivo real de tu repentina fascinación por mí! Acabas de rebelarlo, Sasuke.

Él se tensó y la observó.

-Ignoro lo que dije en sueños anoche, pero eres despreciable por tratar de aprovecharte de ello –murmuró Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos-. Es posible que sea célibe. Es posible que esté frustrada, y que pueda haberte dado una impresión falsa hace unos momentos, pero eso no significa que te vaya a dar algo más –le temblaron los labios-. ¡No permitiré que me poseas!

-Entonces, ¿por qué me has permitido llegar tan lejos? –respiró hondo.

-¡Soy humana! A veces cedo a la tentación.

-¿A veces? –Su voz cobró fuerza al tratar de controlar su respiración-. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ha habido otros hombres con quienes reaccionaste así? ¿Lo has hecho antes, es decir, llegar al punto al que hemos llegado y luego…?

-¡No! –repuso furiosa-. Nunca me había comportado de esa manera con un hombre más. Y te odio por haberme obligado a hacerlo. También me odio a mí misma porque sé que tipo de hombre eres y que sólo te aprovechas de mí –las lágrimas le irritaron los ojos-. ¡Les haces el amor a las mujeres para luego descartarlas! Pues bien, a mí no me lo harás. Ningún hombre me lo hará.

-Me gané esa reputación cuando tenía veinte años, Sakura –dijo serio-. Ahora tengo treinta y seis. La gente cambia.

-¡No trates de decirme que has cambiado! –se rió nerviosa-. Desde que llegué aquí no has dejado de intentar llevarme a la cama.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido que para mí eres tan especial como es evidente que lo soy para ti?

Los ojos verdes lo miraron detenidamente durante un segundo al comprender que eso sería un milagro. Le cambiaría la vida para siempre. Haría que desaparecieran los malos días para que la vibrante excitación de la vida volviera a su existencia. Recordó su sueño donde vio el baúl cerrado con su personalidad bella y confiada y que Sasuke le decía con ternura y comprensión: "Lo abriré para ti…"

Pero se dio cuenta de que él sólo la halagaba para levantarle el frágil y destrozado ego y se despreció por desear creer que un hombre tan maravilloso como Sasuke podría considerarla algo más que una diversión.

-¡Quítate de encima de mí! –lo empujó por los hombros.

-_Chérie,_ quiero ayudarte…

-No es cierto –lo interrumpió-. ¡Sé lo que quieres realmente y no lo obtendrás!

-Pude haberlo logrado hace unos minutos –apretó los labios-. Aún podría hacerlo. ¿Eso no te indica algo respecto a mí o respecto al interés real que siento por ti?

-¡Me indica que eres muy listo! –le espetó odiándolo-. ¡Y antes de que trates de engañarme diciendo que no eres el hombre que sé que eres, permite que te recuerde algunas evidencias importantes!

-¡No estamos en los tribunales!

-Vive aquí en Montecarlo justo como se supone que debe hacerlo un hombre de tu reputación. Coches deportivos rápidos, helicópteros y rubias despampanantes que se ocultan en cada rincón en espera de que le des un beso. Salta a la vista que eres…

-Que vivo así –la interrumpió-. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gusta conducir un Ferrari, vivir en un ambiente internacional y que las mujeres me observen dondequiera que vaya. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Me siento bien sabiendo que me consideran deseable.

-Eres un cerdo presumido… -la indignación la hizo callar.

-No soy presumido, simplemente confía en mí mismo.

-Eso es presunción –murmuró ella titubeante.

-Es seguridad en sí mismo, Sakura y es evidente que tú no la tienes, porque de lo contrario no estarías tan convencida de que sólo busco aprovecharme de ti –la observó-. Eres una mujer muy deseable. ¿Por qué tienes tan poca confianza cuando se trata del sexo opuesto? ¿Cómo puedes creer que sólo quiero divertirme contigo cuando salta a la vista que te deseo y que no puedo mantener las manos alejadas de ti?

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, pero el corazón le latía con fuerza, tenía miedo de dar crédito a lo que él acababa de decir.

-Vamos –Sasuke la observó en la habitación levemente iluminada-. Quiero que hables y deseo escucharte. Dime qué te paso para que seas así.

-No –le resultaba difícil hablar-. No… quiero decirte…

-Me lo dirás, Sakura o te haré el amor inmediatamente. Sin frenos. Te doy esta oportunidad de hablar en vez de hacernos el amor y no te daré otra. ¡Es posible que tú estés acostumbrada a vivir con frustraciones, pero yo no lo estoy! –La observó con intensidad-. ¿Quién fue el hombre y qué…?

-Mi marido –Sakura cerró los ojos al contestar-. Itachi era mi marido.

Hubo un breve y tenso silencio. Sasuke se la quedó mirando con el rostro lívido.

-¿Tu marido? –Preguntó con incredulidad-. ¿Tu marido te hizo eso? ¿No eres viuda? Es decir, ¿él no está…?

-Sí, murió hace tres años. Dio la vuelta en una esquina con demasiada rapidez y chocó contra una oficina. Estaba borracho. Murió en el acto.

-Bueno… -él asintió despacio y se pasó una mano por el pelo-. De modo que lleva tres años muerto. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste casada con él?

-Un año –sintió que una lágrima se deslizaba por sus pestañas y rodaba hacia su mejilla y lamentó con amargura tener que hablarle de eso, porque sabía que él la menospreciaría, igual que todos lo habían hecho.

-¿Qué hizo él para destrozar tu autoestima?

-Él… -respiró hondo-. Él se casó conmigo porque yo era la mejor chica disponible en Tokio. Fui una reina de belleza –murmuró y esbozó una sonrisa-. Miss Tokio, la chica dorada, me llamaban. Mi foto estaba en los escaparates y en los periódicos locales.

Él la escuchaba sonriendo.

-Y por supuesto, Itachi era el chico dorado –continuó ella, y su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de dolor-. Todos decían que éramos la pareja perfecta. Él me propuso matrimonio después de habernos frecuentado un mes.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando te casaste con él? –preguntó Sasuke serio.

-Veintidós años. Ahora tengo veintisiete.

-¿Cuánto tardó en derrumbarse el matrimonio?

-Pasado un mes –repuso ella con dolor-. Me enteré de que tenía dos amantes en Tokio y de que las mantenía con el máximo lujo. También acostumbraba a acostarse con otras que conocía en sus viajes.

-¿Qué hiciste cuando te enteraste de su relación con esas mujeres?

-Hablé con él –respondió enfadada y cerró los ojos-. Y él dijo… dijo… -la agonía la hizo taparse la cara con las manos.

-Dilo rápido, sé breve y trata de no ser muy emocional –sugirió Sasuke acariciándole la mejilla.

Sakura tragó en seco y gimió.

-¡Se rió de mí! Dijo que yo era imposible en la cama, que no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer y que no podía satisfacer a ningún hombre, y menos a él.

-¿Y fuiste lo bastante ingenua como para creer que era cierto? –Sasuke suspiró.

-Desde luego él tenía razón –dijo ronca-. Yo era virgen cuando me casé y no sabía qué hacer. Me sentí muy cohibida la noche de bodas y… y la estropeé. No pude culparlo por acudir a esas otras mujeres. Yo era tan mala como amante que…

-Sakura, no digas eso –replicó él, molesto-. No es cierto.

-¿Crees que no sé que sólo tratas de que me sienta mejor?

-por supuesto que hago eso. Eres una mujer bella a quien destrozaron la confianza en sí misma. Pero si eres tan inadecuada, ¿qué hago aquí en la cama después de que me quitaste la camisa con tanta sensualidad? –bromeó con ella-. Contesta –jugueteó con el pelo rosado-. ¿Y por qué sigo aquí haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarme de que algún día te haré el amor como es debido?

-¡No permitiré que eso suceda! –exclamó sonrojada-. ¡Jamás!

-De acuerdo –murmuró él-. Ya hablaremos después de eso. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que tu matrimonio era una pesadilla?

-No antes de que él muriera. Me quedé conmocionada cuando me dieron la noticia. Caminaba como una autónoma creyendo que mi vida se había acabado. Luego, una tarde, vi a una chiquilla pelirroja que corría riendo en la casa vecina. Yo… -se ruborizó y sintió lágrimas en los ojos-. Sé que lo que voy a decirte puede parecerte tonto, pero de pronto recordé cómo había sido yo, lo feliz que fui de niña al creer que yo era bella, que todos me querían y que maduraría para casarme con un apuesto príncipe.

-Ah, _chérie_… -la observó con sus ojos oscuros llenos de dolor y con el ceño fruncido por la compasión.

-Fue entonces cuando supe que mi matrimonio había sido una pesadilla –otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla-. Desde la muerte de Itachi era la primera vez que lloraba. Para entonces yo estaba destrozada. En la ciudad…

-¿Todos conocían las aventuras sentimentales de Itachi?

-¡Él se había asegurado de que todos lo supieran! –Repuso con amargura-. Y les dijo que se debía a que yo no podía satisfacerlo. Yo era la broma de la ciudad. Miss Tokio, la chica dorada que ni siquiera podía satisfacer a su marido.

-¿Trataste de decirle la verdad a alguien? ¿Que era él el responsable del problema?

-¿Él…? -se lo quedó mirando antes de hablar titubeante-. Era un amante estupendo, debía serlo… tantas mujeres…

-Creo que con toda seguridad podemos decir que él era un inmaduro que engañó a sus compañeras y trató mal a su bella y encantadora esposa.

Sakura se sobresaltó, casi temerosa de creerle.

-Hmp –él sonrió levemente, la besó con suavidad y la observó detenidamente-. De acuerdo… él murió… y tú decidiste irte a París.

-Sí –asintió-. Yo sabía que no podía seguir viviendo siendo una fracasada en todo. Vendí todo lo que pude para comprar el billete de avión y establecerme en París para no tener que regresar con otro fracaso más en la larga lista de fracasos.

-Hiciste muy bien.

-Nunca me he arrepentido –lo miró-. Desde el momento en que llegué a París, sentí que me había quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Y así fue.

-Enseguida conseguí un puesto de ayudante personal. Me ayudó saber bien el francés y mi formación como secretaria. Pero me mantuve bastante aislada durante el primer año, nunca salía, ignoraba a los hombres.

-Estoy seguro de que en París hay muchos hombres decepcionados –Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-No deseaba tener ninguna relación con un hombre –dijo ella en tono seco.

-Pero eso ha empezado a cambiar –repuso enternecido-. ¿No es cierto? Supongo que tardaste unos dos años en sentirte lo bastante segura para comenzar a hacerle caso a las exigencias de tu cuerpo.

-¡No hablaré de eso contigo! –Sakura se sonrojó.

-Lo harás porque de lo contrario comenzaré a encargarme de ellas.

-Ésa es tu respuesta para todo, ¿no? –Repuso con el corazón acelerado-. Eres un… obseso sexual.

-Es la única respuesta para ti,_ chérie_ –dijo él tranquilo-. Supongo que te das cuenta de que la única manera de recuperarte del todo en haciendo el amor con libertad.

-¡Que conveniente para ti! –le espetó ella.

-En efecto, pero también es muy emocionante –Sasuke rió-. Tres años de frustración contenida… ¡Estoy impaciente!

-Ése es el único motivo de tu interés por mí, ¿verdad? –le preguntó furiosa.

-Me interesas porque sin la menor duda eres la mujer más sensual que he conocido y he conocido a muchas de las mujeres más sensuales del mundo.

El cumplido la dejó pasmada. Luego se sintió muy tonta por haberle creído siquiera un segundo.

-Lo dices para que me sienta mejor. Pero conozco tus motivos. Crees que te lo agradeceré y me iré a la cama contigo –echó chispas por los ojos-. ¡Puedes llevarte tus cumplidos para meterlos en el tubo de escape de tu maldito Ferrari, yo no los quiero!

-¡Qué mente más ocurrente tienes! -Se rió-. Es casi tan fascinante como tu cuerpo increíblemente sensual. Y créeme, es tan sensual que embriaga.

-¡Eres muy listo, _monsieur_! Pero sé que quieres de mí.

-¡Apuesto a que sí! –volvió a reírse.

Sakura desvió la mirada porque el deseo le recorría el cuerpo y el corazón le retumbaba al sentir que él le deslizaba los dedos por un seno hasta la esbelta cadera.

-_Chérie _–dijo en voz baja al acariciarle un muslo-. Los dos sabemos que terminarás cediendo para tomar lo que necesitas.

-No –alejó la mano de él-. ¡No cometeré la misma equivocación otra vez, teniendo relaciones con un hombre que se parece a mi difundo marido!

-No me compares con esa imitación de hombre –masculló y su voz dejó sin aliento a Sakura-. ¡Nunca en mi vida he tratado mal a una mujer! ¡Ni le he mentido a ninguna! ¡Tampoco he destruido a ninguna para ocultarme de mis propias deficiencias! No necesito hacerlo. Es evidente que él sí tuvo que hacerlo, pero eso no es culpa mía, aunque parece que se está convirtiendo en mi problema.

Sakura estaba tensa porque admitió que él decía la verdad respecto a Itachi. Era lo que ella pensaba en secreto desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-Él te hizo mucho daño –dijo Sasuke-. Pero el daño no es irreparable. Todo lo que has hecho desde su muerte lo has hecho con valor y dignidad.

Ella sintió que le ardían los ojos por las lágrimas y parpadeó para desalojarlas.

-Sin embargo, él último obstáculo exige que pierdas el control.

Dirigió la vista al rostro masculino.

-Piérdelo conmigo –dijo ronco.

-¿Para que puedas cosechar el fruto de mi frustración? –preguntó ella con voz temblorosa-. ¡Prefiero ver que ardes en el infierno!

-Y yo creo, _chérie, _que preferirías verme desnudo.

Los ojos de Sakura se dirigieron al pecho musculoso y al pantalón negro que cubría las fuertes piernas que yacían al lado de ella y sintió un fuerte deseo.

-Siento lo mismo que tú –agregó Sasuke muy serio. Deslizó una mano por el seno de ella para acariciarle el pezón e incitárselo al mismo tiempo que deslizaba un muslo entre los de ella. Sakura gimió de placer cuando la boca de él tocó su cuello.

De pronto oyeron risas y gritos provenientes del pasillo.

-¿Qué diablos…? –preguntó él al levantar la cabeza.

-Pon música, Ino –dijo una voz.

-¡James Brown! –dijo otra.

-Invadamos el bar de mi hermano –se rió Ino-. ¡Siempre tiene una buena provisión de champán!

-¡Lo que nos faltaba! –Masculló Sasuke-. Ino y su grupo han vuelto de Jimmy'z –consultó su Rolex-. Medianoche. No la esperaba en casa antes de las dos.

-Será mejor que nos levantemos… -murmuró Sakura decepcionada.

-¡No lo creo, _chérie_! –Se deslizó de la cama y caminó al otro lado de la habitación-. Le echaré el cerrojo a la puerta y…

Pero la puerta se abrió antes de que él llegara a ella.

-¡Ah, estás en casa! –Ino se detuvo en el umbral-. Lo siento, pensé…

Él trató de cerrar la puerta, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque su hermana miraba sorprendida a Sakura que se cubría los senos desnudos con el edredón.

-¡Ah! –Ino se quedó pasmada.

-¡No vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación sin llamar antes! –masculló Sasuke, furioso-. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

-Lo siento –murmuró mirándolo.

-No lo sientas, ¡sólo sal! –tronó y ella dio unos pasos atrás cuando vio que él pensaba dar un portazo.

-Dios mío, ay, no… -mortificada, Sakura levantó su vestido.

-Ella tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano y el destino ha querido que lo averiguara en este momento… -Sasuke regresó a la cama.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo puedes echarle la culpa al destino?

-Porque no puedo cambiarlo –arrodilló una pierna sobre la cama para subirle la cremallera del vestido-. Tendremos que vestirnos para reunirnos con ellos –se puso la camisa y se la abrochó.

Sakura lo observó perpleja.

-Una cosa es que ella sepa lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros y otra que hagamos gala del asunto quedándonos en la cama –se agachó para recoger su chaqueta negra y se la puso. Luego miró a su alrededor-. ¿Qué hiciste con mi corbata, _chérie_?

-No recuerdo –murmuró ella con el rostro encendido y tanteó la cama con los dedos hasta que la encontró y se la ofreció.

Él la aceptó, divertido como un chiquillo malicioso, y se la puso en el cuello para hacerse el nudo con habilidad.

-Los dos tenemos ya un aspecto digno y formal. No permitas que ella te vea cohibida porque será peor.

Sakura se levantó de la cama, se puso los zapatos negros de tacón y caminó al lado de Sasuke hasta la puerta. Oyeron música suave y voces bajas.

-¡Ay, no! Están muy callados. ¡Ha debido decirles que nos ha encontrado juntos!

-A Ino no se le ocurriría decirle a nadie lo que ha visto –opinó él.

-Entonces, ¿por qué están tan callados?

-Porque saben que estoy en casa –respondió sonriendo burlón-. Ya te he dicho, _chérie_, que impongo bastante respeto –abrió la puerta del salón y caminó al lado de ella con el rostro duro y severo.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Un grupo grande estaba reunido junto a la terraza y todos dejaron de hablar al ver a Sasuke.

-Buenas noches –dijo Sasuke tranquilo-. A _mademoiselle _Haruno y a mí nos encantaría tomar una copa de mi champán.

Todos comenzaron a hablar al darse prisa por obedecer.

-Te tienen miedo –murmuró Sakura mirándolo a la cara.

-Sólo porque así lo deseo –le dio un beso en la mejilla-. La situación sería diferente si yo los hubiera invitado porque les sonreiría. Todos tenemos muchas facetas en nuestra personalidad, ¿no te parece?

Sakura agitó las pestañas.

-Disfruta de la fiesta, _chérie,_ pero vete a la cama pronto para dormir. Mañana necesitarás todas tus energías.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Para mí, _chérie _–respondió burlón-. Te devolveré la confianza sexual y no puedo expresarte lo grato que será para mí –se alejó y la dejó furiosa.

"Está muy equivocado si cree que permitiré que me lleve a la cama", pensó Sakura con decisión.

_*****Fin Capitulo 4*****_

**_wooo *o* a que estubo emocionante en capitulo? ajajaj a mi en lo personal me encanto!1 ejejje esa Ino si que es una inoportuna no lo creen? jajaja _**

**_aguanten un poco más que me apresurare a subir el capitulo 5! ahi leeran que tiene planeado Sasukito para devolverle la confianza a sakura! jojojo_**

**_les dejo las traducciones_**

**_(1) ¡Dios Mío!  
>(2) Querida<br>(3) Te quiero  
>(4) Sí<br>(5) No_**

**_Los últimos están demás decirlos pero bueno! ajaj por si las moscas!_**

**_¿Merece algunos Reviews?_**

**_Sin más que decirle me despido!_**

**_Cuidence_**

**_Nos leemos!_**

**_WHITEXSUN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Lo prometido es deuda! les dejo el capitulo 5_**

**_Disfrutenlo!_**

**Deseo Peligroso**

Capitulo 5:

Al día siguiente, Sakura despertó sintiendo que su vida había cambiado de manera profunda y compleja. La habitación le pareció diferente, sentía la piel renovada, incluso los sonidos de Montecarlo al otro lado de las puertas de su terraza parecían ser más vibrantes y excitantes.

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke en la cama y le dio un vuelco el corazón de amor y deseo. Él pareció comprenderla muy bien. El recuerdo del cuerpo masculino junto al de ella bastó para que sintiera que se acaloraba y que volvía a sentir sus caricias y la dureza viril junto a los muslos. De pronto recordó lo que él había dicho: "Sigo haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarme de que algún día te amaré como es debido". El cariño y el deseo en ella desaparecieron al instante. No pudo habérselo dicho con más claridad. Él había hurgado en su doloroso pasado sólo por un motivo: el sexo.

Sakura se levantó, decidida a no permitir que él la dominara de ninguna manera. Fue al baño, se duchó, se vistió y se dirigió al salón en busca de su amiga.

-Hola… -Ino estaba en la terraza y la observó con una mirada culpable-. Lamento lo de anoche…

-No te disculpes –dijo Sakura con voz ronca y con el rostro encendido-. No fue culpa tuya y, además, sólo me preocupa que te hayas molestado por lo que viste –se sentó en una silla frente a su amiga y la observó con recelo-. Debió ser terrible para ti verme en…

-Ay, no, Sakura –Ino se obligó a sonreír-. ¡Estoy encantada de que tú y Sasuke se entiendan!

-¿De veras? –movió su café con leche.

-Sí, sabía que le interesarías. Eres un cóctel letal de todo lo que más admira en una mujer.

-Ay, lo lamento –se disculpó cuando se le cayó la cucharita.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Ino vio que se agachaba para recogerla y que al enderezarse de prisa y nerviosa se golpeaba la cabeza con la mesa.

-No, nada –respiró hondo-. Yo… por cierto, ¿dónde está él?

-En el trabajo, por supuesto. Y eso me recuerda que me ha pedido que te diga que el almuerzo está confirmado.

-¿De veras? –a Sakura se le aceleró el corazón.

-Sí, ha dicho que tienes que llegar a la una y que le digas tu nombre al recepcionista. Enviarán a alguien para que te lleve a su lado.

Sakura se sintió como si fuera un sacrificio y se enfadó. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Sasuke que ella se presentaría para almorzar con él? Ni siquiera le había preguntado si ella quería hacerlo ni si tenía otro compromiso.

-No creo que vaya –masculló.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó Ino intrigada-. No lo dices en serio. A él no le agradará, Sakura. Pocas veces cita a alguien para almorzar, odia que lo interrumpan en el trabajo. Además… creía que todo marchaba bien entre ustedes.

-Bromeaba –se obligó a sonreír-. ¿Has dicho a la una? Me encontraré con él. Mientras tanto, ¿qué haremos por la mañana?

Sakura escuchó a medias mientras observaba a su amiga. ¿Qué tenía Sasuke planeado para ella durante el almuerzo? Seguramente no trataría de seducirla en la oficina.

Más tarde, Ino y ella dieron un largo paseo por el muelle, dejando atrás los brillantes yates con el transfondo de la roca de Mónaco más lejano. Luego subieron por un empinado sendero hasta el Museo Oceanográfico. Llegaron jadeando.

-Lo fundó Alberto I en 1910 –le informó Ino después de comprar las entradas, mientras caminaban por el museo-. Fue nuestro príncipe científico. E encantaba el mar y ganó premios internacionales por sus exploraciones y descubrimientos.

El museo era impresionante e interesante con los esqueletos de peces de aspecto extraño, algunos de ellos atemorizantes por su gran tamaño. Vieron una exhibición del equipo de buceo de Jaques Cousteau que incluía a su submarino. Terminaron la visita en el sótano, donde el gigantesco acuario estaba iluminado en tonos de azul y verde, parecidos a las partes más profundas del mar y donde nadaban peces raros y maravillosos.

Caminaron de regreso a Montecarlo y se dirigieron al Hotel Uchiha, que se encontraba en la primera sección de la avenida princesa Grace.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! –Anunció Ino en el rellano inferior de los escalones blancos que conducían al prestigioso hotel, con sus puertas de cristal y adornos dorados y portero vestido de librea-. Es el segundo hogar de Sasuke. ¡El negocio de la familia, el Hotel Uchiha! –se rió y se volvió-. Hasta luego.

Sakura se encontró al entrar con columnas de mármol, techos altos y arañas de luces brillantes. De una pared colgaba el gran retrato de la princesa Grace y otro de la princesa Carolina. La brisa exterior hacía ondear la bandera monegasca roja y blanca.

-Sakura Haruno -anunció al llegar al escritorio del recepcionista-. Tengo cita con _monsieur _(1) Sasuke Uchiha.

-Haga el favor de tomar asiento, _mademoiselle _(2) Haruno –el hombre abrió mucho los ojos-. Inmediatamente avisaré a _monsieur _Uchiha.

Ella se acercó a un bello sillón antiguo y se sentó para observar a los huéspedes ricos y bronceados del hotel que se encontraban en el vestíbulo. Recordó el artículo que había leído sobre Sasuke en el _Paris-Match_ (3), donde hablaban de su habilidad en los negocios, su ambición y el empuje que tuvo para convertirse del heredero de un hotel fabuloso en Mónaco a uno de los hoteleros más importantes del mundo, en sólo diez años. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan tenaz y admirable en los negocios fuera un cerdo con las mujeres? Era un vulgar seductor que no pensaba en nada más que el sexo cuando se trataba de mujeres. La noche anterior se lo había demostrado con mucha claridad.

-¿_Mademoiselle _Haruno? –le preguntó un hombre alto de traje oscuro-. ¿Hace el favor de seguirme? _Monsieur_ Uchiha la espera.

La condujo a través del suelo de mármol alfombrado al ascensor del presidente del hotel y por un piso de lujosas oficinas hasta que llegaron al salón de conferencias.

-Tome asiento, por favor, _mademoiselle_ Haruno –dijo su acompañante al tiempo que abría las puertas-. _Monsieur_ Uchiha no tardará en venir.

Ella entró al salón con paredes de madera y oyó que la puerta se cerraba. Una mesa gigantesca de caoba dominaba el salón. Dos de las paredes eran ventanas con vista a Montecarlo de un lado y al mar del otro.

Era la una en punto. Sakura se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y su corazón perdió el ritmo mientras esperaba para verlo de nuevo.

De pronto, la puerta de la derecha se abrió y Sasuke Uchiha entró.

-_Ça va, chérie_? (4) –preguntó con tranquilidad, formidable con un traje gris claro-. Estás preciosa con ese vestido. ¿No te alegra verme? Dame un beso…

Bajó la cabeza y el pulso femenino se desbocó cuando le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Por qué me has invitado a venir aquí? –preguntó Sakura cuando él se enderezó-. ¿Sin previo aviso?

-Tomé la decisión de la noche a la mañana –respondió al sentarse en el borde de la mesa frente a ella con una pierna doblada-. Después de nuestra conversación de anoche en la cama…

El rostro de Sakura se encendió por el enfado; sabía que exactamente así lo había recordado ella esa mañana y le molestó.

-Hazme el favor de no decirlo así, como si fuéramos amantes.

-¿No lo somos, _chérie_? –Murmuró sonriendo con malicia-. Estoy seguro de que recuerdo que anoche me arrancaste la camisa…

-Mira… la verdad es que casi no nos conocemos y no tenías derecho a obligarme a venir aquí hoy –balbuceó.

-Pero estás aquí –sus ojos brillaron-. ¡Además, estás sentada en mi sillón!

-Desde luego, ocuparé otro –curvó las manos con furia sobre los brazos del sillón en la cabecera de la mesa.

-No, quédate ahí –sonrió burlón-. Me gusta estar encima de ti. Por cierto, ¿ya has almorzado? A mí la comida me parece un poco mundana, pero puedo pedir que te suban algo. El chef es excelente. Lo saqué de un hotel de París, con lo que agregué unos puntos a mi infame reputación –se rió.

-No tengo hambre –masculló odiándolo.

-Entonces, ¿una bebida?

-No, gracias.

-Hoy estás de muy mal humor –sonrió tranquilo-. Estoy impaciente por ver con cuánta fuerza me darás una bofetada cuando veas los regalos que he comprado para ti.

-¿Regalos…? –repitió ella despacio y agitó las pestañas.

-Sí –a Sasuke le brillaron y sonrió-. Pediré que los traigan, ¿de acuerdo? –extendió el brazo hacia el teléfono.

-¡No te molestes! –la chica echó chispas por los ojos-. ¡No quiero regalos de un hombre como tú! ¡No podrás comprar el camino hacia mi cama!

-Hazme el favor de no insultarme –dijo él con severidad-. ¿A caso parezco el tipo de hombre que necesita comprarse el camino hacia la cama de las mujeres bellas? ¿Qué te pasa?

-No he querido decir eso. Pero sabes que no te deseo y parece que estás decidido a poseerme. ¿Qué se supone que iba a pensar cuando has dicho que me has comprado unos regalos?

-Tienes razón –entrecerró los párpados-. Estoy decidido a poseerte, pero debo tomar en cuenta todo lo que dijiste anoche. Te causaron mucho daño. Destrozaron la confianza en tu sexualidad. Tu seguridad en ti misma como mujer es casi inexistente.

-¡Por favor, deja de decir eso! –gritó, sintiéndose humillada-. ¿No te das cuenta de que eso hace que me sienta peor?

-Hmp –sonrió-. Ahí es donde mis regalos son efectivos –volvió a extender una mano, levantó el teléfono y marcó un número-. Uchiha… sí, tráiganmelos.

-Sean lo que sean, no los aceptaré –lo observó a través de las pestañas.

-Entonces tendré que pedir que los lleven al apartamento, _chérie._

Llamaron a la puerta y la abrieron después de que él ordenó que entraran. Aparecieron dos hombres y cada uno de ellos llevaba una gran caja cuadrada que dejaron sobre la mesa, al lado de Sasuke y frente a Sakura antes de salir en silencio.

-Toma –Sasuke le acercó una de las cajas-. Ábrela.

La caja era grande y pesada. Sakura le quitó el envoltorio con curiosidad y vio que contenía un estuche Chanel. Abrió la cerradura dorada y reveló un surtido de productos, todos Chanel Num. 5

-Ah… -se quedó mirando las botellas de aceite para el baño y aceite para el cuerpo, y dijo con la boca apretada-: ¿Para qué se supone que es todo esto, _monsieur_?

-Para aromatizar tu piel –murmuró observándola-. Báñate con el aceite de baño Chanel y después, quizá te animes a espolvorearte el bello trasero… No lo sé, _chérie_, juega con eso a tu antojo.

-_Monsieur_, no creo que esto sea un regalo apropiado –declaró mirándolo.

-¿No? Lástima. Insisto en que lo aceptes. Y ahora… -le quitó el estuche del regazo, lo puso en la mesa y levantó la otra caja para dársela-. Éste es tu segundo regalo.

Era grande y ligero. Sakura rasgó el papel que lo envolvía y vio una caja con el logotipo dorado de uno de los fabricantes más exclusivos de ropa interior.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó fuera de sí-. ¿Ropa interior? ¿Cómo te atreves a comprarme ropa interior?

-No te enfades –sonrió él-. Toma… -tiró de la tapa de la caja-. Ábrela. ¿No quieres ver cómo es? Anda… ábrela y mira, _chérie_, lo que he elegido para ti.

-¡Esfúmate! –masculló al empujar la caja hacia él-. Nunca en mi vida me habían insultado tanto –se puso de pie-. ¿Cómo te atreves, cómo?

-¡Siéntate! –él también se puso de pie y le agarró una muñeca.

-¡No, no puedes comprarme este tipo de cosas, casi note conozco! A penas te conocí…

-¡Y ya me has revelado más de lo que le has contado a otro hombre en toda tu vida! Anoche me revelaste tus secretos más íntimos. ¿Puedes decir, con toda franqueza, que no me conoces?

Sakura no pudo contestar.

-Ahora, siéntate,_ chérie_. Anoche dejé de ser un extraño para ti cuando me convertí en tu amante.

Sakura sintió que su corazón se encogía por la emoción. Bajó los ojos hacia los de él sin poder confirmar o negar lo que él había dicho; sólo era consciente de que era verdad y de que no podía retractarse de la intimidad que habían compartido.

Se sentó temblando y él la acarició antes de soltarla. Sasuke volvió a sentarse en el borde de la mesa y la observó en silencio.

-Tu regalo, _chérie_… -levantó la caja y se la entregó.

Sakura la miró enfadada durante un segundo y la abrió con actitud rebelde. Sólo vio el papel de china, el cual se desplazó.

Contuvo el aliento al ver las bellas prendas de seda y encaje, en colores que quedarían perfectamente con el tono de su piel y su pelo: marfil, rosa pálido, azul celeste, crema e incluso negro.

Él la observó sonriendo.

-Yo mismo he elegido cada una de las prendas. A las diez, tan pronto como abrieron las tiendas esta mañana.

-No has debido hacerlo –murmuró sin dejar de mirar, con disimulado placer, las exquisitas prendas interiores.

-Ah, _chérie_ –dijo con lentitud-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compraba ropa interior para una mujer bella.

-No finjas que esto no es sólo un juego que has jugado cientos de veces. No te creeré –lo miró a través de las pestañas con temor de creerle.

-No te culpo –esbozó una sonrisa al deslizar los dedos por la seda y el encaje de las prendas-. Pero disfruté al elegirlas para ti, _chérie._

-Las odio y no las aceptaré –se le aceleró el pulso.

-Más te vale aceptarlas porque, ¿qué haría yo con ellas?

-Podrías dárselas a tu rubia –sugirió irritarla.

-¿Mi rubia…? –preguntó intrigado.

-¿Tan pronto la has olvidado? –La acometieron unos celos salvajes-. Demuestra que eres muy distraído puesto que anoche la estabas besando en el vestíbulo del Hotel de París.

-¿Anoche? –se la quedó mirando-. ¿Nos viste…? ¿Por qué no lo has mencionado antes?

-Porque no me interesa si tienes diez millones de rubias, siempre y cuando me dejes en paz –levantó la cabeza.

-_Chérie _–sonrió-. ¿Diez millones? ¡Exageras! Permite que te hable Louise Delavault. Es una vieja amiga de la familia y no tienes motivos para tenerle celos.

-Por favor –dijo riendo, enfadada-. No estoy ni remotamente celosa y no creo que ella sea sólo amiga tuya.

-De cualquier manera… -esbozó una sonrisa-. Insisto en que te quedes con las cosas bellas que te he comprado. Uno de mis hombres las llevará al apartamento más tarde…

-¡Ya te he dicho que no las quiero!

-Quizá cambies de opinión si te vas a casa y juegas con ellas durante la tarde.

-Lo dudo –echó chispas por los ojos-. De hecho, si pides que lleven esas cosas al apartamento en contra de mis deseos, las tiraré al cubo de la basura.

-Hazlo –masculló él entre dientes-… Y me verás realmente enfadado. Y no te agradará, te lo aseguro.

Sakura sintió que él la intimidaba, pero se negó a hacérselo notar.

-¡No me acobardarás, ni permitiré que me intimides hasta el punto de seducirme! Sin embargo, comprendo que te has tomado muchas molestias y que sería muy grosera si echara todo eso a la basura.

Él sonrió burlón.

-Pero no creas que me has vencido porque yo…

-¡Shh! –le tocó una mejilla con una mano-. No más discusiones. Vete a casa y espera a que lleguen los regalos. Piensa en el placer que tuve al elegirlos para ti.

Sakura agitó las pestañas y asintió nerviosa.

-Me dará más placer aún ver que esta noche, cuando regrese a casa del trabajo, me las enseñes puestas.

-Debes estar loco –masculló-. ¡No me pondría ninguna de esas ridículas prendas y menos me pasearía con ellas para ti!

-Creo que me darás ese gusto, _chérie _–murmuró y deslizó la mano al cuello de la joven-. Sobre todo si pasas la tarde pensando en ello. Y quiero que me prometas que no pensarás en nada más.

-¡Las meteré al fondo del armario!

-Pero antes las sentirás junto a tu piel.

-¡No, nada de esto me gusta! No me gusta lo que está sucediendo entre los dos…

-Se debe a que luchas contra ello. Es normal tener miedo cuando se llega al último obstáculo. Muchos de los caballos de carreras más veloces también se rebelarían. Sobre todo aquellos muy nerviosos a quienes han maltratado.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en el fuerte rostro masculino.

-Necesitas que te guíe una mano experta –murmuró él-. Vete a casa, _chérie_, y piensa en lo que te he dicho. Observa las cosas que te he comprado y espérame en tu habitación a las siete.

Sakura se puso de pie y salió sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta con furia a su espalda.

La luz del sol la cegó cuando salió del hotel. El mar se divisaba al fondo y las calles estaban llenas de vehículos.

No encontró a Ino cuando llegó a la casa. _Madame _(5) Dusort escuchaba la radio en la cocina y tarareaba la melodía que transmitían mientras horneaba pan.

-_Ça va, madame_! –dijo Sakura al entrar en la cocina-. ¿Ino le dijo adónde iba?

-Al club de campo para un partido de tenis –le informó _madame_ Dusort sonriendo alegre-. Creo que estará fuera toda la tarde.

-Sakura asintió, se preparó un ponche de frutas y salió a la terraza para contemplar Montecarlo y darle rienda suelta a su furia contra Sasuke por su increíble insolencia.

Veinte minutos después sonó el timbre de la calle. Sakura se tentó irritada, consciente de que era posible que fuera una entrega para ella, y como era de esperar, _madame_ Dusort gritó:

-Una entrega para usted, _mademoiselle_. ¿Dónde pongo las cajas?

-En mi habitación, por favor –contestó con el rostro encendido.

Trató de quedarse en la terraza y olvidar la curiosidad, pero después de quince minutos la tentación de tanta sensualidad la llevó a su dormitorio, donde no tardó en acercar la bella ropa interior a su piel para sentir la seda, el encaje…

Él no regresaría casa antes de las siete. Sakura dirigió la vista al estuche Chanel. Hacía años que no se había bañado con tanta sensualidad hedonista. De pronto tuvo unas ganas imperiosas de hacerlo.

A las tres, languidecía en la bañera con el aceite de baño Chanel. Se sintió tan bien cuando salió del agua que tuvo que tocar la borla para el polvo. Sonrió acostada desnuda en la amplia cama y jugó con la borla. Se la llevó a la nariz y aspiró el suave aroma; finalmente se espolvoreó todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ropa interior.

Tenía un intenso deseo de probárselo todo.

Se deslizó desnuda y aromatizada de la cama y se dirigió a la mesa antigua donde se encontraba la caja con el logotipo dorado y un segundo después se ponía una prenda de una sola pieza, maravillada por su belleza mientras el ventilador ronroneaba y ella acariciaba la seda y se volvía una y otra vez frente al espejo. Pensó que él había elegido muy bien…

Llamaron a la puerta.

Sakura dio un salto, y con el corazón acelerado corrió a la cama para levantar su bata y ponérsela. No quería que _madame _Dusort viera lo que estaba haciendo.

-Adelante –dijo titubeante al atarse el cinturón de la bata.

La puerta se abrió.

Sasuke entró tranquilo y Sakura se quedó boquiabierta al verlo y sentir que él la observaba mientras cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba en ella.

-¡Dio mío…! –Le faltaba el aire y el corazón resonaba en su pecho-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Apenas son las cuatro y dijiste…

-Cambié de opinión.

-Lo premeditaste. Sabías que yo…

-Que no podrías resistirte –asintió con las facciones tensas debido al deseo-. Ah, sí, _chérie_, lo sabía. Y cuando llamé hace veinte minutos, _madame_ Dusort me informó que te estabas bañando, así que salí de inmediato.

Sakura se estremecía.

-No acostumbro a salir del trabajo antes de tiempo. De modo que debes darte cuenta, _chérie_, de que tengo muchos deseos de saber qué llevas puesto debajo de la bata…

Sakura pensó que se desmayaría porque el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza.

-No llevo nada puesto.

Él se rió nervioso y caminó hacia ella.

-¡No! –temblorosa, dio unos pasos atrás-. ¡Aléjate de mí!

Él extendió los brazos y agarró por la cintura.

-¡No…! –Luchó contra él casi sin aliento-. Por favor…

-No luches contra mí –murmuró al sentarla en la cama, al lado de él y observar el cuello abierto de la bata-. Déjame verte, _chérie_ –tiró del cinturón.

-¡No! –Sakura trató de agarrar el cinturón, pero él le ciñó las muñecas y abrió la bata, con lo que reveló la prenda íntima de seda roja.

Sasuke observó el cuerpo femenino y respiró hondo.

-Sí… ése es también mi favorito.

-Ay, Dios… -Sakura se estremeció con el cuerpo encendido, los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos.

-Quítate la bata, _chérie_ –murmuró él ronco.

-¡No! –exclamó con el pulso acelerado.

-No quiero quitártela a la fuerza –murmuró excitado-. Eso destruiría la sensualidad que he creado. Pero tengo tantos deseos de verte que me temo que tendré que quitártela si sigues negándote a hacerlo.

-Si me la quito lo tomarás como una invitación a hacerme el amor y no permitiré que lo hagas.

-Sin duda lo tomaré como una invitación a besarte –respondió él-. Pero te juro que no te tocaré de manera íntima a menos de que me lo pidas. Te lo prometo, _chérie_. No me valdré de la fuerza física contigo.

Despacio, Sakura se deslizó de los hombros la bata, que cayó suavemente al suelo.

Sasuke respiró hondo, tembloroso y sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo femenino que también se estremecía.

-¡Eres tan bella! –deslizó una mano a la cintura de ella sin dejar de admirarla-. Ah, Sakura…

Ella lo miró y sin darse cuenta se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Gimiendo, él la abrazó y bajó la cabeza para darle un beso largo, lento y sensual que la hizo gemir desvalida. Ya no pudo luchar contra el deseo sensual que le llenaba las venas mientras le abrazaba el cuello y entreabría los labios.

De pronto, él se deslizó sobre la cama, exigiendo más con la boca y respirando con dificultad porque el cuerpo sensual, cubierto de seda, estaba dispuesto a ceder debajo de él.

-Sasuke… -murmuró ella con la boca hinchada, acariciándole el pelo. Permitió que le entreabriera las piernas mientras él se movía despacio junto a ella para acomodarla con sensualidad. Estaba atento a los gemidos delirantes de ella.

-¿Deseas que te toque, _chérie_? –preguntó junto a su boca.

-Sí, sí… -se oyó decir Sakura. Un segundo después sintió que las manos masculinas le acariciaban los senos doloridos a través de la seda.

La boca de Sasuke le quemaba los labios, sus manos le descubrieron los senos y se los acariciaron para excitarla aún más.

Ella deliraba, estaba tan incitada que no pudo reprimirse en tanto se balanceaban de manera instintiva. Luego sintió que él deslizaba la mano por sus muslos y que la subía hasta que llegó al centro pulsante de su cuerpo.

Gritó cuando la mano de él le tocó suavemente la tela rosa que ocultaba la carne caliente y húmeda que ningún hombre había tocado en tres años.

De pronto, él gimió ronco por el deseo. Le acarició la prenda de seda en los hombros, la besó de nuevo, y deslizó la seda hasta la cintura.

-¡AY, Sasuke! –murmuró presa de la pasión y estremeciéndose por el placer sensual que causaban en ella los dedos que le acariciaban la parte interior de los muslos, que lo invitaban a llegar hasta el calor que se encontraba junto a la seda húmeda.

-Ah, _je te veux!_ –Sasuke respiró hondo para llenarse los pulmones de aire-. Te deseo tanto que estoy ardiendo.

Él empezó a quitarse la corbata con manos temblorosas, el rostro encendido y los ojos ardiendo. Luego se quitó la chaqueta.

-¿Qué haces? –Sakura sintió que emergía del sueño sensual y lo miró horrorizada-. Dijiste que no…

-¡Me pediste que te tocara! –Respondió ronco-. Me lo pediste –expulsó el aire con mucha excitación-. Sakura, permite que te haga el amor…

-¡No! –murmuró ronca y horrorizada.

-¡Sí! –insistió tembloroso con fuego en la mirada y se apoderó de los labios femeninos para darle un beso profundo.

-¡He dicho que no! –comenzó a luchar contra él, cegada por el temor. Le golpeó los hombros y trató de arañarle la cara.

-¡Está bien, está bien! –alejó la cabeza, le agarró las muñecas y las presionó contra la cama para observarla con furia-. No te violaré; cálmate.

Ella sollozó con la boca temblorosa y lo miró. Le latía el corazón aceleradamente porque se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que fue perder el control, que así sucedía siempre con Sasuke y que así sucedería en el futuro. El deseo de ella por él se estaba volviendo muy peligroso.

-¿Por qué no me permites hacerte el amor? –preguntó él-. Sabes tan bien como yo que soy el único que puede darte todo lo que necesitas.

-Porque no es todo lo que necesito –sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas-. ¡También necesito cariño!

-Ah, sí… _l'amour _(6) –murmuró Sasuke después de observarla en silencio y sonreír burlón-. ¡Me preguntaba cuándo mencionarías ese tema!

-¿Qué tiene de malo ese tema? –preguntó Sakura.

-Nada. Pero no hablaré de eso en la cama contigo –se alejó de ella, se levantó de la cama y se paso una mano por el pelo. Su rostro estaba muy serio-. Levántate y vístete, vamos a salir.

*****Fin capitulo 5*****

_**Casi casi jojojojo! hasta que por fin sale el tema del amor! ¿a donde iran?**_

_**traducciones:**_

_**(1) señor**_

_**(2) señorita**_

_**(3) revista semanal francesa que habla de actualidad nacional e internacional**_

_**(4) ¿qué tal, querida?**_

_**(5) señora**_

_**(6) el amor**_

_**¿merece reviews?**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Besiitooos!**_

_**WHITEXSUN**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello Everybody! pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo (que no sean cosas sexuales, ojo con eso ¬¬) XD jeje realmente me lo meresco! soy una persona terrible! mira que los deje colgados con esta fabulosa historia! eso no tiene perdon! pero bueno..._  
><strong>

**_Por otro lado, gracias x sus reviews! me alegra que les hayan gustado los capitulos anteriores! _**

**_Espero que disfruten este capitulo x que esta muuuy bueno! jojojo_**

**Deseo Peligroso**

Capitulo 6:

El Ferrari rojo corría por el bulevar princesa Charlotte y la cálida brisa que entraba por la capota abierta, agitaba el pelo de Sasuke mientras observaba la carretera.

Sakura iba a su lado y llevaba un vestido de verano rojo que hacía resaltar el color rosado de su cabello.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó tensa.

-Al jardín Exotique. Creo que no lo has visto, ¿no? Es muy bonito. Además… -una sonrisa dura le curvó los labios-… tuve que salir de la habitación, _chérie, _porque de lo contrario habría perdido el control y te habría tomado. Estuvimos muy cerca. Has tenido suerte de que no sea el cerdo que insistes en que soy.

-¡No fui yo quien propició esa situación! Lo hiciste tú al comprar esas cosas y…

-Lo sé –bajó la mano al muslo femenino y lo acarició-. Y tu reacción me encantó. Pero sabía que en algún momento mencionarías el tema del cariño y mi intención siempre fue hablar de eso en otro sitio que no fuera la alcoba.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió esperanzada al preguntarse si Sasuke la amaba. ¿Podría alguna vez hacerlo un hombre como él?

-Porque… el sexo no tiene mucho que ver con el amor. Y quiero que lo tengas en cuenta.

Sakura palideció y desvió la mirada porque se sintió enferma. Su corazón se encogió al darse cuenta, una vez más, de que él podía engañarla porque podría enamorarse de él fácilmente si dejaba de luchar.

-¡No necesitas recalcármelo! –gritó dolida-. Me has hecho ver con mucha claridad que lo único que te interesa de las mujeres es el sexo. ¿Por qué habría yo de ser distinta?

-En efecto, ¿por qué? –dijo él en un tono extraño, que revelaba emoción.

El Ferrari rugió por las calles bien iluminadas, subió cuestas, dejó atrás tiendas y edificios de apartamentos que brillaban bajo el sol. Subía hacia la frontera invisible hasta que llegaron a Le Jardin Exotique.

Sakura bajó del coche y caminó al lado de Sasuke hasta el jardín. Los grillos cantaban, se percibía el aroma de la tierra caliente y de las rocas polvorientas y los cactus en flor de México, América del Sur y África se combinaron para hacerla pensar brevemente en Texas.

-Esto es muy bello –comentó Sakura mientras subían por los senderos quemados por el sol-. Me recuerdan los veranos en Texas.

-¿Texas? –él alzó una ceja-. Eso está en Norteamérica, muy lejos de Japón. Su familia debe estar muy bien acomodada como para ir a vacacionar por esos lados.

-De hecho, unos primos míos, hijos de la hermana de mi padre, viven allí. Solía visitarlos durante las vacaciones –observó los cactus-. Texas está muy cerca de México, de modo que comprendo por qué hay cactus allí. ¿Cómo es posible que crezcan aquí?

-Por el risco –le informó Sasuke-. Tiene el ángulo ideal para recibir los rayos más calientes del sol y la pendiente permite que la lluvia o la humedad se deslicen.

-Ah… -siguió caminando, muy consciente de la presencia de Sasuke, del calor, de la tierra seca, de las flores y del tema del amor.

-¿De modo que deseas hablar del tema del amor conmigo? –murmuró Sasuke sonriendo.

-Dije que no me acostaría contigo porque quería algo más que sexo. También quiero amor –le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Tratas de decirme que estás enamorada de mí?

-¿Qué…? –contuvo el aliento, dejó de andar y se lo quedó mirando.

-Es una pregunta bastante sencilla, _chérie_ –él también se detuvo y la observó-. ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

-¡No! –se le contrajo el corazón por el cariño que le tenía.

Sasuke siguió observándola, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón gris.

-No sé si te comprendo bien –murmuró-. Dices que no te acostarás conmigo si no hay cariño entre los dos. ¿Correcto?

-Sí… -respondió ella despacio.

-Pero que no estás enamorada de mí.

-Así es.

-¿Entonces, qué debe proporcionar el ingrediente del amor en esta relación?

Ella se le quedó mirando sin poder hablar.

-Quieres que te ame –sonrió burlón-. Pero sin corresponderme. ¿Es así?

-No, yo…

-_Chérie_, el mundo es un mercado, para bien o para mal y todos tenemos que dar algo para recibir lo que deseamos.

-Sí, pero…

-Sabes que deseo tu cuerpo con intensidad y acabas de decirme lo que quieres a cambio de ello –entrecerró los ojos y endureció las facciones-. ¡Mi corazón en una bandeja!

-Sasuke, nunca he dicho algo parecido.

-No –repuso él-. No lo has hecho. Entonces dejemos esta conversación por el momento –se volvió y reinició la marcha.

Sakura le siguió el paso, confusa por la reciente conversación, de vez en cuando le miraba el perfil de reojo mientras subían más por el risco. Los senderos de roca seca comenzaban a mostrar más cactus y el color rojo brillaba contra la piedra blanca rocosa de los riscos. Montecarlo se hacía cada vez más pequeño, al quedar más lejos.

¿Por qué había interpretado él así las palabras de ella? La posible respuesta cruzó su cerebro. ¿Estaba él enamorado de ella?

Sintió que le faltaba el aire al mirar el rostro severo. "¿Está enamorado de mí?", volvió a preguntarse. "¡No es posible! ¿Pero y si es así…?" Sintió que su capacidad de amar emergía. De pronto se halló en el mundo de los cuentos de hadas. ¡Un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha enamorado de ella! ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad!

-¿No es bello Mónaco desde aquí arriba? –preguntó él al dejar de caminar y admirar el paisaje.

-Sí… -fijó la vista en el rostro duro y apuesto.

-¿Te gustan los jardines? –se volvió a mirarla.

-Me encantan –respondió con voz ronca y pensó: "Eres maravilloso, me sería muy fácil enamorarme de ti… ay, Dios, ¿qué diría y que pensaría todo el mundo si estuvieras enamorado de mí?"

-Dime, ¿qué harías si yo estuviera enamorado de ti?

-¿Lo estás? –balbuceó sin aliento y mareada.

-Es una pregunta teórica, _chérie_. Quiero una respuesta también teórica.

-Ay… no sé Sasuke. ¿Qué haría yo…? Me sentiría halagada, incluso encantada y te amaría un poco también.

-¿Lo harías? –se rió-. Creo que eso es muy agradable…

Por primera vez Sakura se sintió alarmada y su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse cuando, demasiado tarde, comprendió que había caído en la trampa.

-¡Pequeña arpía! –Murmuró él con severidad-. ¿Te sentirías halagada y encantada y me corresponderías con un poquito de amor? ¿Un poquito?

-Sasuke, yo…

-Dios mío, eres peligrosa –murmuró sin dejar de observarla con ojos brillantes y llenos de emoción-. ¡La chiquilla asustada que necesita mis habilidades sexuales en el fondo es una Scarlett O'Hara que espera emerger para añadir mi corazón a su colección!

-¡No es cierto! No he querido decir eso, Sasuke.

-Lo has dicho muy claro y, ¿por qué no? Te recuperas con rapidez, tu confianza sensual florece y lo quieres todo, justo como era antes de que te casaras con Itachi.

-No…

-Sí, Sakura. Y ahora sé muy bien cómo eras antes de que te casaras con ese hombre. Miss Tokio, ¿recuerdas? La chica dorada que manipulaba a su papaíto. ¡Bastaba una mirada de tus bellos ojos para que el corazón de un hombre estallara!

-No, yo no era así… -se calló horrorizada al ver su mirada y sentir que la fuerza de la mente masculina embestía su corazón como un puño de hierro. Sin embargo, se dijo que en efecto, ella sí fue así.

-Por eso huiste de Tokio. Porque cuando a una chica dorada le quitan la magia, ella no tiene adónde ir más que escapar por la salida más cercana para no regresar hasta que vuelva a ser una chica dorada.

Hubo un silencio breve y tenso.

-No te sorprendas tanto, _chérie_ –masculló Sasuke-. ¿Realmente pensaste que soy un tonto? ¿Qué no colocaría las piezas en su sitio después de escuchar tu triste historia y que no vería con quién estaba tratando?

Sakura casi no pudo respirar ni hablar; se sentía desnuda moralmente.

-¡Leo entre líneas, _chérie_! Tu ex-marido te trató muy mal, pero, ¿con cuánta indiferencia trataste a los hombres antes de casarte?

-Yo… -trató de hablar, de ser fuerte y franca, igual que lo era él con ella-. Nunca quise ser así, Sasuke. Sucedió y lo acepté porque no conocía otro modo de vida.

-Pero rompiste muchos corazones en el camino.

Ella asintió y bajó la vista.

-Pues no romperás el mío –anunció Sasuke.

-¡Nunca quise hacerlo! –exclamó al levantar la cabeza.

-¿No? –se acercó a ella y sonrió de manera peligrosa-. Apuesto a que has rogado que sucediera desde que comencé a perseguirte.

-¡No! En ningún momento pensé…

-Pensaste en lo que pasaría si Sasuke Uchiha se enamorara locamente de ti –dijo con fiereza al ceñirle los hombros-. Eso seguramente repararía el daño que le hicieron a tu corazoncito de reina de belleza, ¿no?

Ella se encogió porque era justo lo que había pensado mientras subían.

-He dado en el clavo, ¿no? –Replicó Sasuke con dureza-. Y daré más fuerte si alguna vez tratas de usar esa habilidad conmigo, _chérie_. ¡Tienes de oponente a un ganador de premios! ¡Si alguien termina con el corazón roto, ese alguien no seré yo!

-¡Aléjate de mí! –dijo ella con fiereza, forcejeando.

-¿Con quién diablos creíste que estabas jugando? –Le espetó Sasuke-. Desde el momento en que te vi en el aeropuerto de Niza como una diosa, mirándome de arriba abajo como si yo debiera estar de rodillas, supe exactamente quién eres.

-No te miré así.

-Ah, lo hiciste, _chérie_, hasta que me di cuenta de que lo que deseabas de mí era justo lo que casi has obtenido esta tarde.

-¡Calla, malvado!

-¿De modo que soy malvado? Quieres jugar con mi afecto, hacer que me enamore de ti para regresar a Tokio con el nombre de "Sasuke Uchiha" estampado en la lista de tus conquistas, para vanagloriarte de mi desesperación –declaró con voz ronca-. ¿Y yo soy malvado? Podría clavar tu corazón en el poste de mi cama y Dios mío lo calificaría de justicia.

-¡Está bien! –lo empujó y alejó las manos masculinas de sus hombros. Tenía la cabeza alta y los ojos relampagueantes-. ¡Es cierto! ¡Sí pensé en lo que sentiría si te enamoraras de mí! ¡Eres un hombre famoso y deseable y sería muy tonta si no pensara en el prestigio que obtendría si te enamoraras de mí!

Él se rió con aspereza, pero había una chispa de admiración en sus ojos mientras la observaba.

-Soy humana –agregó Sakura-. Durante un momento tuve esa tentación. Pero no creí que fuera posible. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Ten en cuenta lo que eres, Sasuke y luego mírame a mí. Es absurdo pensar siquiera que…

-_Chérie_ –la interrumpió-. Quiero devolverte la confianza y no destruírtela. No te deprimas sólo porque te he acorralado para que aceptes tus fallos. Sí pensaste en romperme el corazón. La idea, desde luego, te emocionó porque tu personalidad es así. Yo lo sabía desde el principio. En Tokio eras ese tipo de mujer. Una coqueta rompecorazones. Esa faceta tuya volverá a emerger conforme recobres la confianza en ti misma.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-Pero no hincarás tus dientes de Scarlett O'Hara en mí –murmuró Sasuke-. Y si lo intentas, Sakura, te advierto que romperé en pedacitos tu corazón para arrojarlos al Mistral.

Ella se estremeció porque sabía que él podría hacerlo. Estaba consternada porque era consciente de que se estaba enamorando de Sasuke.

-¿Me has comprendido? –murmuró él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien –le dio un beso en el pelo-. Siendo así, creo que nuestra conversación ha terminado. Regresemos a casa.

Bajaron el risco en silencio y muy tensos. Sakura se sentía casi más asustada por el creciente efecto que él le causaba en su corazón que por el que causaba en su cuerpo.

El Ferrari rojo rugió por las calles llenas de curvas hasta llegar a Montecarlo y Sakura observó la fuerte mano que descansaba en el tablero. Recordó que esa mano le había acariciado los senos esa tarde con una comprensión tan exacta de su cuerpo como la comprensión de su mente.

"Me estoy enamorando de él" Como en un estado de conmoción, sintió el temor en la piel. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo; sentía como si estuviera en un camino resbaladizo, que gritaba y trataba de subir, pero que cada esfuerzo era inútil porque no tenía más opción que bajar a los oscuros ámbitos del amor.

Sasuke condujo el Ferrari al aparcamiento subterráneo y lo detuvo junto al Rolls-Royce descapotable.

-Muy bien. Subamos a bebernos algo frío. Son las cinco y media y seguro que Ino ya está en casa. Nos reuniremos con ella.

Salieron del coche y de pronto, Sakura dijo:

-No quiero que esto continúe.

-¿Qué no quieres que continúe? –él se volvió a medio camino con el ceño fruncido.

-Nuestra relación. Deseo terminarla, Sasuke. En este momento.

Él se acercó despacio, se detuvo frente a ella y le observó el rostro pálido y asustado.

-Es demasiado tarde, Sakura –dijo con voz grave-. Ha llegado demasiado lejos y estás hundida hasta el cuello, igual que yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir…? –esperanzada, lo miró a los ojos.

-Sólo que he invertido mucho trabajo, _chérie_, para permitir ahora que te alejes de mí –respondió tenso y esbozando una sonrisa-. Tengo intensiones de hacerte el amor y te quedarás en Mónaco hasta que lo haga.

-¡No me quedaré para esperar a que me seduzcas! –El dolor le rasgó el corazón-. ¡Me iré hoy de Mónaco y no podrás detenerme!

-¿No puedo? Si pones un pie fuera de este principado, te seguiré con todo un equipo de detectives para traerte de regreso.

-¡No podrás hacerlo! –lo miró con rabia e incredulidad.

-Puedo y lo haré –repuso con severidad-. Debiste irte de aquí cuando te diste cuenta de lo que ocurriría entre los dos. Ahora es demasiado tarde, Sakura. No permitiré que te alejes de mí. No hasta que haya obtenido lo que deseo de ti.

-No puedes retenerme aquí.

-Te volveré a traer cada vez que trates de irte.

-¡Se lo diré a las autoridades!

-Eso depende de ti. Pero las consecuencias serán las mismas que tratas de evitar –le dio un ardiente beso en la boca-. Ahora, vayamos a ver a Ino. La hemos descuidado mucho tiempo.

Subieron en el ascensor y él se mantuvo apoyado en la pared, junto a ella, jugueteando con una mano con el cabello rosa y sonriendo.

-_Ciao_ (1), pareja de enamorados –gritó Ino cuando entraron al salón.

-Hola, plaguita –respondió Sasuke-. ¿Has ganado el partido en el club?

-No, perdí dos sets contra uno –Ino descansaba en el sofá, viendo un programa de Michael Jackson-. ¿Por qué has llegado tan temprano a casa?

-Sakura y yo hemos ido a Le Jardin Exotique.

-¿Qué…? –Ino se enderezó con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Te has tomado la tarde libre para salir con Saku…?

-Sí –la interrumpió con los párpados entrecerrados-. Y allí decidimos que te hemos descuidado. Por eso los llevaré a ti y a tus amigos a cenar esta noche. Yo invito. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿A todos? –preguntó Ino pasmada.

-A un grupo escogido –respondió burlón-. Haz una reserva para las ocho, donde quieras –se dio la vuelta-. Me daré una ducha rápida. Las veré más tarde.

Con el corazón encogido, Sakura lo observó salir. Luego se volvió hacia Ino.

-¿Qué hay en la televisión? –preguntó animada-. ¿Algo entretenido?

-Sí, mi grupo favorito –Ino se rió antes de subir el volumen al ver que un grupo de chicas aparecían en la pantalla, luciendo prendas ceñidas rojas. Comenzaron a cantar con sensualidad respecto a darles algo a su hombre que él pudiera sentir.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Ino, observó la pantalla y pensó en Sasuke. Él se negaba a permitirle que terminara la relación o a que se fuera del apartamento. ¿Qué debía hacer ella? No podía permitir que él la sometiera aún más. Ese camino sólo la conduciría al desastre porque sabía que estaba casi enamorada de él. Pensó que Sasuke nunca la amaría y se le encogió el corazón. Debía tener cuidado con él.

A las siete, Ino se fue a duchar y a cambiar. Sakura se dirigió a su habitación. Se quitó la ropa, se envolvió con una toalla y se tumbó en la cama, angustiada por sus pensamientos. Sasuke siempre la consideraría como otra conquista insignificante. Las lágrimas le irritaron los ojos con un dolor fiero. ¿Cómo podía detenerlo para que no se apoderara de su corazón y de su cuerpo? ¿Cómo podía detenerlo para que no la persiguiera?

¿Qué pasaría si ella estuviera involucrada con otro hombre? Sasuke dejaría de perseguirla, ¿no? Él mismo le había preguntado si en París había alguien que la amara.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Sakura? –Sasuke volvió a llamar, entró y al verla, frunció el ceño.

-¡No te has vestido y son las siete y veinte!

-Estoy casi lista –lo miró aferrada a la toalla que le cubría los senos-. Estaba decidiendo qué vestido ponerme.

-Permite que yo lo elija –sonrió, entró y cerró la puerta. Luego se acercó al armario.

-¡No! –se puso de pie muy decidida-. ¡Ya me has dominado bastante tiempo, Sasuke, no te lo permitiré más!

Él se volvió a mirarla, muy apuesto con su elegante traje oscuro y recién afeitado. A la chica se le aceleró el pulso.

-¿Te he dominado? –preguntó Sasuke en voz baja.

-Sí.

-Creí que te iniciaba en el arte de los sentidos –murmuró en tono burlón.

-Fuera lo que fuera, no quiero que sigas –dijo ronca-. He estado meditando sobre ello toda la tarde.

-Pues no te quedes ahí parada temblando; dime qué has decidido.

-¡Buscar otro hombre! –levantó la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio breve y tenso.

-¿Qué? –masculló él entre dientes.

-Buscar a otro hombre. Creo que es mi única opción, Sasuke, para que te des cuenta de que realmente no quiero que nuestra relación cont…

-¿Crees que te permitiré que veas a otro hombre? –Inquirió con severidad-. Después de todo mi trabajo, ¿crees que me resignaría a que él obtenga todo lo que yo comencé a liberar? –La agarró por los hombros-. Si te sorprendo cerca de otro hombre, te llevaré a la cama, sin cláusulas de exclusión y me aseguraré de obtener lo que me está costando tanto trabajo.

-¡No puedes hacer esto, Sasuke! –Le temblaron los labios-. No es justo. Tengo derecho a ser libre, a elegir a otro hombre, ¡alguien que quizá me ame! Me has dicho muy claramente que tú no me amas y que nunca me amarás. ¿Por qué no habría de buscar a otro hombre?

-Esto se debe a la conversación que sostuvimos en el jardín, ¿verdad? –se la quedó mirando-. No fue mi intención herirte cuando dijo que nunca te amaría.

-No me heriste y no me hieres ahora –respondió orgullosa.

-Me doy cuenta de que sí lo hice –sus manos le apretaron los hombros con más fuerza-. Escucha. Concordamos en que yo reconstruiría tu confianza…

-No concordamos nada, simplemente tomaste las riendas del asunto.

-Y las cosas se quedarán así. No permitiré que veas a otro hombre. Habrá problemas si siquiera lo intentas. Hasta ahora he sido paciente contigo, pero si veo que tratas de conseguir a otro estaré más que furioso.

-No podrás detenerme, Sasuke. Comenzaré a salir de nuevo con Ino y me mantendré alejada de ti. Quizá conozca al hombre que…

-¡No!

-Sí, Sasuke, quiero a otro hombre que…

-¡No! –Gritó ronco-. Dios mío, ¿tratas de desquiciarme? ¿No sabes que enloqueceré si te veo con otro hombre? ¿Cómo puedes pensar…?

-¿Cómo puedo tomar en cuenta otra cosa? –respondió frustrada-. Me empujas a una relación que sólo puede ser peligrosa. ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo, Sasuke, sabiendo que el único hombre con quien tuve una relación me rompió el corazón?

-Itachi no te rompió el corazón –respiró hondo-. Rompió tu confianza, tu fe, tu autoestima, pero no tu corazón porque nunca se lo entregaste.

Ella se encogió, acongojada por esa verdad que no podía aceptar.

-No amabas a Itachi, ¿verdad?

-Sí lo amaba, yo…

-No es cierto. Eras joven y egoísta. No tenías idea de lo que era el amor cuando te casaste con ese chico, porque te agradaba la imagen que él reflejaba de tu propia gloria radiante.

-No… -volvió a encogerse y repuso con voz temblorosa-: ¡Tus palabras son malvadas y no tienes derecho a decirlas!

-¡Nunca lo amaste! –repitió.

-Ay, Dios… -trató de alejarse de él, pero Sasuke tiró de ella.

-¡Quédate dónde estás y escucha la verdad, maldición!

-¡No! –tenía la voz ronca por los años que había pasado sintiendo el peso de una culpa terrible-. Sí, amé Itachi; yo era muy joven, pero…

-¡No! –jadeaba-. Eras incapaz de dar amor verdadero. Nunca lo amaste y él lo sabía. Por eso deseó herirte tanto y pudo finalmente destruirte.

A Sakura le temblaban los labios y las lágrimas le irritaban los ojos.

-Es verdad, ¿no? –Dijo Sasuke sin piedad-. Te casaste con él como en un cuento de hadas que no existía y todo el mundo se derrumbó cuando el cuento se desvaneció para revelar al hombre real que era un extraño para tu corazón egoísta, caprichoso y voluntarioso.

Sakura se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar sin control, destrozada por las palabras porque era una verdad que nunca había aceptado ante nadie. El sentimiento de culpabilidad que cargaba desde hacía tres años se volcó en sus lágrimas incontenibles. Nunca había amado realmente a Itachi. Se había casado con él y no le había dado cariño durante su último año de vida. ¿Cómo podía vivir con esa culpa terrible?

-Está bien –dijo él en tono amable, emocionado, acariciándole la nuca y el pelo-. Ven aquí.

-Estoy muy avergonzada… -murmuró acongojada.

-Tranquila –la abrazó-. No tienes motivos para sentirte avergonzada. No fue culpa tuya. Eras muy joven y no tenías experiencia en el amor –le besó una mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas-. Él tuvo la culpa, no tú. Itachi se emborrachó aquella noche, y tú no tuviste la culpa de que se estrellara y se matara. Te sientes culpable porque no lo amabas y ahora él está muerto. La gente siempre se siente así cuando alguien muere. Y no hay gran cosa que puedas hacer al respecto más que vivir con ello.

-Debí amarlo –murmuró agarrada a los anchos hombros-. ¡Debí amarlo!

-Puedes amarlo ahora –se alejó para mirarla de frente-. Necesitas perdonarlo y perdonarte a ti misma antes de sonreír y despedirte de Itachi –observó las lágrimas que fluían por las mejillas femeninas y volvió a abrazarla-. ¡Shh! No llores.

-Ningún hombre me ha amado. Nadie me amará porque…

-_Chérie_, ahora dices tonterías –murmuró él acariciándolo el pelo y abrazándola con fuerza-. ¿Eso pensaste durante tres años en París? ¿Qué nadie te amaría por lo que habías hecho?

-¡Sí…! –Asintió y lloró con más fuerza-. Eso pensé todo el tiempo y sigo pensándolo, yo…

-¡Sakura! –Le apretó las manos y le besó las lágrimas-. Encontrarás el amor, antes de lo que crees. Pero tendrás que ser sincera con el hombre que te ame porque tú también lo amarás.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ésta ha sido la última espina que he tenido que arrancarte del corazón… de tu corazoncito enfadado. Los sentimientos que te inspiraba Itachi eran muy complejos. Trataste de fingir que eran sencillos. Es muy peligroso fingir y tú ya lo descubriste –volvió a besarla-. Pero ahora tienes que vestirte. Llegaremos tarde y esta velada es de Ino. Podremos hablar de esto más tarde, cuando regresemos a casa –caminó hacia la puerta y le ofreció una sonrisa seductora-. Hablaremos de esto en la cama. ¡Espero el momento con impaciencia!

Sakura contuvo el aliento cuando la puerta se cerró a espaldas de Sasuke.

Gimió horrorizada al decirse: "Él ha oído todo eso, me ha visto llorar y sin la menor piedad me ha lanzado esas terribles e inaceptables verdades… ¿todo sólo para llevarme a la cama? ¿Qué he de hacer? Es tan peligroso que casi es inhumano".

*****FIN CAPITULO 6*****

******_Y...? que dicen? a que sasuke es un insencible! jjaja pero mira que Sakura no era nada una santa! jjojojo las cosas se van poniendo mas y mas interesantes! y no se preocupen! que Sasuke no es tan malo como aparenta pero eso va a aparecer mas adelante... por el momento QUEDENSE CON LA INTRIGA MUAJAJJAA_**

**_merece reviews?_**

**_cuidence!_**

**_Besiitooos!_**

**_WHITEXSUN_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Primero que todo... Lo siento mucho! soy la peor persona del mundo -.-U, merezco lo peor! Podría darle millones de explicaciones, como que he estado ocupada con mis estudios por ser el último año, que perdí la motivación de pasar la historia, etc etc, pero serían solo excusas y no justificaría nada, lo lamento por todas aquellas que seguian el fic, ya pasó más de un año y recién ahora me digno a subir el capitulo 7... no saben lo mal qe me siento al haberlas dejado esperando... pero YA NO MAS! Y esta vez, si que es cierto... trataré de estar todo el día miercoles adaptando el capitulo 8, y a más tardar el jueves en la noche lo estaría subiendo si?, me he decidido a que tengo que por una vez en toda mi vida tengo que finalizar y cumplir con los proyectos que me propongo..._**

**_Pero bueenooo ya estoy aquí, estoy esperando por sus regaños, puteadas y todo lo que qieran! _**

**_**__****Reiterar que **esta historia no es mía sino que una adaptación de un libro de la colección Harlequin "Julia" y que la autora de esta novela se llama Sarah Holland. ******Esta historia se desarrolla en Francia, por lo que deberán disculparme las partes en que aparezcan hablando en Francés, lo que sí es que son sólo pequeñas frases o simples palabras.****__**_**

**_**__****Por otro lado, muchisimas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron reviews, siendo sincera, me meti a ver en que quede en esta cosa y me puse a leer sus reviews y todo... Es realmente increible como motivan sus reviews a seguir escribiendo, por eso me pase todo este Dia lunes adaptando el capitulo 7... asi qe sin más pasen y disfruten la lectura!****__**_**

**Deseo Peligroso**

Capitulo 7:

El Rolls-Royce blanco descapotable, corría por la avenida Princesa Grace. El sol se ocultaba y el cielo estaba teñido de un color rojo dorado sobre Montecarlo. La cálida brisa le agitaba el pelo rosado alrededor del rostro como si fuera un soplo de libertad. Pero Sakura empezaba a darse cuenta de que ya era tarde para construir una fortaleza alrededor de su corazón para evitar que Sasuke entrara. No podía creer que después de una conversación tan seria, personal y emocional, él pudiera hablar de sexo al siguiente instante. ¿Acaso las palabras que dijeron no le habían causado ningún efecto?

Él iba sentado en el asiento de atrás, a su lado.

-Por cierto, me gustaría que almorzaras conmigo mañana –dijo mientras se dirigían a las afueras de Montecarlo-. Mañana por la noche se ofrecerá el baile de la Cruz Roja. Es el acontecimiento más brillante en el calendario de Mónaco. Quiero comprarte un bonito vestido de gala.

-Tengo un vestido apropiado para la ocasión –negó con la cabeza y lo observó con resentimiento-. No quiero que me compres más regalos.

-¡Sakura, no estropees mis sorpresas! Quiero comprarte un vestido y deseo ayudarte a elegirlo. Será divertido para mí. Vamos…

-No –repuso en tono seco-. No soy tu amante, soy la amiga de tu hermana y no sería correcto que me comprases más regalos de ese tipo.

-Nada me impide presionarte para que lo aceptes –le mordisqueó el sensible lóbulo de la oreja.

-¡No! Y no me agrada que siempre hables de sexo, pienses en eso, le des la mayor importancia como lo hiciste hace un rato.

-_Chérie_… sé que has tenido un día cargado de emoción –la observó un momento antes de tocarle el muslo-. Y sé que nuestra conversación fue muy personal. Pero te deseo con tanta intensidad que no puedo dejar de pensar en hacerte el amor. No me odies sólo porque insisto en nuestros momentos de sensualidad. Son muy intensos…

-¡Demasiado intensos y no quiero que se repitan! –dolida, alejó la mano de él-. Insisto en lo que he dicho antes, comenzaré a buscar a otro hombre.

La sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció mientras la observaba. La rabia brillaba como fuego negro en sus ojos.

-¡Si te sorprendo cerca de otro hombre, haré que te arrepientas por tratar de traicionarme!

-Yo no diría que es una traición.

-Lo es de acuerdo a mis normas. ¡Sabes lo que siento por ti!

-No, no lo sé.

-Me tienes obsesionado –dijo irritado.

El corazón de Sakura perdió el ritmo. Tuvo una llamarada de esperanza, pero el temor fue muy fuerte. Era el temor de que la hiriera, de que la pusiera en ridículo.

-Seguro que lo has sabido desde el principio –dijo Sasuke con voz ronca-. No puedo mantenerme alejado de ti ni siquiera cinco segundos. Ya me he cansado de perseguirte y a veces pienso que disfrutas rechazándome porque tienes curiosidad por ver si eso me agudiza el apetito.

-¿Tu apetito, para qué? –preguntó con amargura-. ¿El sexo?

Él la observó un rato y torció los labios en un gesto cínico.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Sakura desvió la vista porque le resultaba doloroso mirarlo. Fijó los ojos al frente, hacia las luces de Montecarlo y éstas comenzaron a borrarse.

-Durante un momento creí que e ibas a decir que albergabas hacia mí sentimientos más profundos que la lujuria.

-¿No hablamos de eso esta tarde? –Observó el perfil de la joven con detenimiento-. El mercado, ¿recuerdas, _chérie_? Amor por amor. Ningún otro trato es posible –le tocó la mejilla-. Al menos para mí.

-El amor no es un trato, Sasuke –lo miró con amargura-. Se quiere a alguien o no se quiere. No hay garantía de que uno reciba amor de la persona a quien se ama.

-Ah… ya comenzamos a comprender –murmuró él.

Sakura lo miró confusa y con los labios entreabiertos. ¿Qué diablos le había querido decir él? Iba a preguntárselo cuando el Rolls llegó al hotel Montecarlo Beach.

-Hemos llegado –anunció Sasuke-. No olvides que la noche es de Ino. Le he robado tu compañía y lo que menos podemos hacer es asegurarnos de que se divierta esta noche. Así que no permites que note hasta dónde ha llegado nuestro conflicto personal.

Sakura asintió, bajó del coche y se alisó el vestido ceñido de terciopelo rojo, escotado en los hombros. Sasuke la observó sonriendo tranquilo y con los ojos velados.

-Por cierto, estás preciosa –tiró de ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

El corazón de Sakura aceleró sus latidos por el deseo y el dolor al permitir que la besara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se apoyó en el cuerpo masculino mientras trataba de aceptar sus sentimientos de amor hacia él. Un segundo después, él la soltó y entraron al hotel.

-¡_Monsieur_ Uchiha! –el _maître _les dio la bienvenida al elegante restaurante al aire libre-. ¡Es un placer volver a verlo! Permítame que los lleve a su mesa…

Sasuke caminaba tranquilo por el restaurante, mientras las mujeres fijaban la vista con admiración en su apuesto rostro y en su andar arrogante y masculino. Sakura sintió que los celos y el dolor le recorrían las venas porque aunque ella iba a su lado, él no era de ella y nunca lo sería. Ese hombre atractivo e inteligente era de sí mismo, pero poco a poco hacía que ella albergara los primeros sentimientos de amor hacia un hombre.

-¡Sasuke! –le saludaron sonrientes los ocho amigos de Ino.

-_Ça va_!

Ocuparon una mesa grande junto a la piscina iluminada.

-Hermano mayor, pensé que nunca llegarías.

-¿Es tarde? –Sasuke frunció el ceño al consultar su reloj.

-No, pero sé lo que tú y Sakura hacen. Siempre desaparecen en las habitaciones, riendo, besándose y hablando. _Vive l'amour_!

Sakura se ruborizó y dirigió la vista a Sasuke.

-¡No le hagan caso a mi indiscreta hermana, que recibirá su merecido cuando regresemos a casa! Siéntate, _chérie_… permite que te presente a este grupo bullicioso –le retiró una silla y se sentó a su lado con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla de ella.

-Háblanos algo en japonés, Sakura –le pidió Tenten, una bella chica monegasca.

-_Realmente no sé qué decir_ –repuso en su idioma.

Todos se rieron a carcajadas.

-_Mon Dieu_! –el novio de Ino, Shikamaru, se dio un golpecito en la frente-. Scarlett O'Hara. Di ¡mañana será otro día!

-_Mañana será otro día _–dijo mirando a Sasuke. Vio que él esbozaba una sonrisa y los dos intercambiaron recuerdos privados de la conversación de esa tarde.

-¿Están listos para pedir? –preguntó Sasuke cuando el camarero se acercó a la mesa.

Estudiaron sus cartas. Sakura eligió pasta _aux fruits de mer_. Sasuke pidió _filet de boeuf a point._

-_Et cing bouteilles de Chateauneuf-du-Pape _–agregó Sasuke cuando todos terminaron de pedir. Observó a los hombres y a las mujeres alrededor de la mesa-. Supongo que ninguno de ustedes conducirá –todos se rieron y señalaron a dos jóvenes que hicieron muecas.

-¡Lo echamos a suertes con una moneda de diez francos y nosotros perdimos!

-Entonces, que sean las cinco botellas de vino que he pedido.

-El bueno de Sasuke –aplaudieron todos.

-Aprovechen porque pasará mucho tiempo para que vuelva a invitarlos a cenar.

Todos lo abuchearon.

-¡Qué amigos tienes, Ino! –se rió, moviendo la cabeza.

Sakura escuchaba la animada conversación y se sentía herida y marginada porque de pronto comprendió que todos ellos seguirían viendo a Sasuke durante todas sus vidas y ella lo vería sólo hasta que él la hubiera seducido. Después, ella no volvería a ocupar la misma mesa que él.

Les sirvieron la cena.

-¿Qué te parece Mónaco, Sakura? –le preguntó Tenten.

La joven levantó la cabeza y trató de hablar con animación.

-Me enamoré de él a primera vista.

Sasuke empujó su plato que casi no había tocado y observó a Sakura.

-¡Llegamos en el helicóptero de mi hermano mayor! –exclamó Ino-. Desde luego, pudimos admirar la mejor vista.

-¡Ah, sí! –todos asintieron-. Desde el aire se ve todo. Cuando se vive aquí abajo no parece dividida en dos.

-Sí, la ciudad vieja y la nueva –dijo Sakura despacio-. Son bastante diferentes, ¿no? Las calles medievales, el palacio del príncipe, la lucha por conquistar la roca…

-Mientras Montecarlo resplandece con su gloria moderna y hedonista –intervino Sasuke.

-Cierto –Sakura lo observó-. Los dos lados me encantan porque me parecen igualmente atractivos.

-_C'est l'amour _–murmuró Sasuke-. Uno no puede amar sólo un trozo de aquí y otro de allá. O se quiere la suma de las partes, para bien o para mal, o no se ama realmente.

Sorprendida, Sakura observó el apuesto rostro de Sasuke; pensó que él le había quitado la máscara y le cortaba el corazón en trocitos para señalar cada uno. Seductora, coqueta, rompecorazones egoísta. Chiquilla asustada y herida. Mujer rota que necesita desesperadamente la ayuda que sólo él podía darle.

Presa del pánico pensó que él tenía que amarla. "Nadie más lo hará, nadie más podrá. Por favor, ámame, por favor…"

-¿De modo que te enamoraste de Mónaco a primera vista? –preguntó Sasuke con las cejas alzadas.

-Sí… -no pudo desviar la mirada y el corazón le latió con una esperanza loca repentina-. Pero entonces no me di cuenta.

Él tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de ella. Pareció que los otros se desvanecían para dejarlos solos en ese mundo oscuro y privado que compartían. Luego, él desvió la mirada y el momento desapareció porque dejó de ser un intercambio de emoción personal y se convirtió en otro giro en la experta técnica de seducción de Sasuke.

-¡Mañana será la gran noche! –exclamó Tenten-. ¡El acontecimiento principal de la temporada! ¡El baile de la Cruz Roja de Mónaco y todos asistirán!

-La pregunta crucial es lo que vestirá cada mujer –Ino se rió.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Mañana llevaré a Sakura de compras para que elija el vestido de gala más bello que encontremos.

-¡No es justo! –gritó Tenten-. ¡Eres una chica con suerte!

-¿A quién llevará Suigetsu Hozuki al baile? –preguntó de pronto Ino.

Sasuke se tensó y dirigió la vista al otro lado del restaurante, donde un hombre muy atractivo vestidos de etiqueta que acababa de llegar, llamaba la atención por su caminar arrogante y su altura impresionante.

-Viene hacia aquí –murmuró Tenten mirando a Sasuke-. Apuesto a que se detendrá en esta mesa sólo para irritarte.

-Pienso lo mismo –dijo Sasuke-. A veces me pregunto hasta qué punto está decidido a sacarme de quicio.

-Hasta la desesperación –repuso Ino enfadada.

Sasuke entrecerró los párpados.

Sakura se preguntaba qué diablos ocurría cuando sintió que una mano le acariciaba el pelo rosado y que un dedo le rozaba la nuca.

Boquiabierta, se volvió y vio a Suigetsu Hozuki que murmuraba:

-Sasuke, preséntame a esta joven sorprendentemente bella.

-¡Quizá lo haría si alejaras la mano de su cuello! –tronó Sasuke.

-Disculpe –Hozuki sonrió y retiró la mano-. ¡Tiene un cabello precioso! Es un color extraño para una monegasca. ¿Es usted extranjera, _mademoiselle_?

-Sí, soy japonesa –Sakura agitó las pestañas.

-¿Japonesa? –sonrió más abiertamente-. ¿De qué lugar específicamente?

-De Tokio –contestó Sasuke-. Es Sakura Haruno y se aloja en mi departamento.

Sakura se tensó de furia con el rostro encendido. ¡Casi había dicho que era su amante! Se volvió hacia Suigetsu Hozuki y le dijo:

-De hecho, soy amiga de Ino, nos conocimos en París.

La mano de Sasuke le apretó el hombro y la gente que estaba sentada a la mesa intercambió miradas nerviosas al ver que Ino se ponía pálida.

-¿De verdad? –divertido, Suigetsu Hozuki miró a Sasuke con sus ojos morados y sonrió con cinismo-. ¿La amiga de Ino de París? ¿Cómo está París? Es mi ciudad favorita. ¿Me permites que me siente en su mesa?

-Seguramente cenarás con alguien esta noche, Hozuki –respondió Sasuke con calma-. No querríamos privar a tu invitado del placer…

-Cenaré con un colega de negocios –sonrió el hombre-. Aún no ha llegado. ¿A caso quieres que me siente solo cuando puedo hacerlo aquí para hablar con una dama tan bella?

-Por supuesto que no –respondió Sasuke en tono amenazante antes de hacerle una seña a un camarero y decirle-: Haga el favor de traer una silla para el señor Hozuki y sirva el café. Nos iremos pronto.

-¿Qué hacía en París, _mademoiselle_? –Suigetsu se sentó y le sonrió a Sakura.

-Trabajando y viviendo –contestó ella con cortesía-. Salí de Tokio hace tres años. Soy medio francesa y Francia me atraía.

-Siempre he querido ir a Japón. Tokio me fascina. ¿Vivía usted allí? Hábleme de esa ciudad.

Ella le habló de su casa, de sus padres, de los días largos y tediosos, de lo mucho que echaba de menos los árboles de cerezo y del sabor de la comida típica echa en casa.

-A veces echo de menos todo eso, pero me siento muy a gusto en…

-_Chérie_ –la interrumpió Sasuke con voz íntima-. ¿Quieres un licor? ¿Cointreau? ¿Grand Marnier?

-No, gracias. Suigetsu, ¿quieres algo? –movió la cabeza rosada.

-Sólo la cuenta –le dijo Sasuke al camarero e incrustó los dedos en el brazo de ella.

-¿Se van tan pronto? –protestó Hozuki.

-Sí, todos iremos al casino a…

-Sakura, termina de tomarte el café –la interrumpió Sasuke molesto.

Les llevaron la cuenta y Sasuke firmó el recibo de American Express. Se puso de pie, rodeó la cintura de Sakura y la levantó a su lado.

-¡Adiós, Hozuki! –dijo al dejar al hombre atrás-. Sin duda te veremos mañana en el baile de la Cruz Roja.

Todos se despidieron antes de caminar por la terraza. El cielo ya estaba totalmente oscuro, pero lleno de estrellas.

Afuera, Ino y sus amigos se subieron a dos coches.

-¿Te veremos en el casino, Sasuke?

-No –respondió al inclinar la cabeza hacia la ventanilla-. Nos iremos a casa. Pero ustedes diviértanse. Te veré mañana temprano.

Estaba junto al Rolls y se despedía moviendo la mano de los otros dos coches que cobraban velocidad al fuerte sonido de la música pop.

-¡Arpía! –se volvió hacia Sakura echando chispas por los ojos-. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a flirtear con ese desgraciado toda la noche? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme eso delante de..?

-No flirteaba con él –respondió sorprendida e irritada-. ¿Qué quieres decir con… flirtear con él? Sólo hablé con él.

-Oíste lo que dijimos cuando lo vimos. ¡Sabías que es mi enemigo, pero premeditaste flirtear con él, lo animaste a que se sentara con nosotros, le hablaste de Tokio cuando eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo –la miró a los ojos-. ¡Dios mío, de no desearte tanto te arrojaría a sus brazos y me alegraría de deshacerme de ti!

-Eso es lo que esperaría de ti –respondió dolida-. Ofreciéndome a todos como, ¿qué fue, Sasuke? ¿Un regalo de navidad? –le temblaron los labios-. ¡Te odio y ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca! Ojalá…

-¡El sentimiento era mutuo hace diez minutos! –tronó él-. Eres experta en incrustar el cuchillo, ¿no? ¿Qué fue, Sakura? ¿Una venganza por nuestra pequeña conversación en el jardín?

-¡No finjas que no sabes por qué hablé con él! ¡Casi le dijiste que soy tu amante! Lo premeditaste. Quisiste que él pensara que me alojo en tu apartamento… ¡como tu amante!

-Lo dije porque quise asegurarme de que él no intentara tocarte –su rostro se encendió-. ¡No se me ocurrió que serías tú quien lo animara!

-Se debe a que no pensaste en mí ni en mis sentimientos –le tembló la voz-. ¡Lo dijiste, delante de toda esa gente, y me hiciste sentir como una prostituta!

-Estaba ofuscado –murmuró ronco-. No soy perfecto. No siempre puedo hacer bien las cosas. ¿Por qué no esperaste para hablar conmigo en privado en vez de flirtear con él? ¿Tuviste que hacerlo en público? ¿Tuviste que elegirlo tú? ¡Todo eso además de lo que dijiste respecto a encontrar a otro hombre! Por eso lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Viste que había hostilidad entre Hozuki y yo y decidiste elegirlo a él para que fuera tu amante –sus ojos relampagueaban-. Dios mío. ¡Te mataré si tratas de reemplazarme con él!

Sakura se lo quedó mirando, conmocionada por la furia de él; era una furia que nunca le había visto antes y se preguntó si se debía sólo a que ella había hablado con el otro hombre.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? –preguntó despacio-. ¿Qué te hizo ese hombre?

-¡No te entrometas en algo que no te concierne! –exclamó con mirada salvaje.

-¿Puedes decirme eso a mí? –contuvo el aliento como si él le hubiera dado una bofetada-. ¿Después de todo lo que te he contado? ¿De contestar todas tus preguntas respecto a mi pasado? Pero cuando yo te hago una pregunta de índole personal me dices que no me inmiscuya.

-Así es. ¡No es asunto tuyo!

Lo que Sasuke trataba de decirle a ella era que ella no era nada para él.

Absolutamente nada. Fue tan doloroso que no pudo hablar durante unos segundos.

-Espero no sorprenderte alguna vez hablando con Hozuki –la observó con intensidad-. Y quiero que me prometas que no lo harás, Sakura, porque de lo contrario las consecuencias serán más desagradables de lo que puedas imaginar.

-Pero no me dices por qué. Haces una escena, me dices cosas dolorosas y me exiges que no vuelva a hablar con un extraño, pero no me das un motivo.

-Esos son los hechos, Sakura. ¡Prométemelo o te llevaré a la cama para darte lo que, al parecer, estás dispuesta a darle a mi más enconado enemigo en vez de a mí!

-¡Está bien! –repuso ronca, temblando de emoción-. ¡Prometo que nunca hablaré con él! ¿Estás satisfecho? ¿Dejarás de insultarme y amenazarme?

-Más te vale cumplir tu palabra, Sakura –respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! –a la chica le ardían los ojos a causa de las lágrimas amargas-. ¿Qué otro camino tengo? Si no lo hago cumplirás tu desagradable amenaza. Pero, ¿acaso tengo motivos para sorprenderme de tu comportamiento al exigirme? A ti sólo te interesa el sexo conmigo, y ahora me haces ver, de manera brutal, que nuestras conversaciones personales no han sido más que un camino para llevarme a la cama. Comenzaba a pensar que quizá te interesaba lo que me había pasado. Pero fui muy tonta al pensar en eso. Tus intenciones han sido vestirme como una prostituta, seducirme y luego echarme del principado después de haber satisfecho tu lujurioso deseo.

-Nunca he dicho eso, no tergiverses mis palabras, Sakura, no… -gritó ronco y de pronto le soltó la muñeca para agarrarle los hombros y zarandearla. Sakura creyó que él la golpearía y se encogió en espera de la violencia-. No… -murmuró al ver que ella se alejaba de él.

Durante un momento, sólo se oyó el canto de los grillos en la noche calurosa y el mar que lamía suavemente la playa oscura.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –exigió saber él con voz temblorosa, mirándola fijamente-. ¿Por qué te has encogido como una chiquilla asustada?

-¡No he hecho tal cosa! –respondió en voz baja, desviando la mirada.

-Pensaste que te golpearía… -la observó horrorizado-. ¿Te golpeó él? ¿Te pegó el hombre con quien te casaste?

-No quiero hablar de eso y de todas formas no te lo diría, después de lo que acabas de decirme.

-¿Te pegó él? –insistió Sasuke fuera de sí-. ¡Dímelo, Sakura!

-¡No te entrometas en asuntos ajenos! –masculló ella con los ojos irritados por las lágrimas.

Sasuke se llevó la mano libre al pelo, sin soltarle la muñeca.

-¡Está bien! –aceptó por fin-. Ya me has hecho la promesa que yo quería. Asegúrate de cumplirla y de no volver a hablar con ese desgraciado de Hozuki –se volvió para dirigirse al coche-. Ahora, vámonos a casa.

-¿Para que puedas llevarme a la cama? –le tembló la voz al resistirse a que él la metiera al coche-. ¡No, no iré! Llévame a un hotel, ya no soporto esta situación. Quiero irme de Mónaco, irme del apartamento, irme…

-¡No te irás! –masculló él-. Ya te he dicho que si tratas de alejarte de mí te seguiré para volver a traerte.

-¡No me quedaré aquí!

-¿Quieres alargar la lucha entre los dos? De ser así, eso obtendrás. He dedicado demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo en ti para detenerme ahora, de modo que no trates de luchar contra mí, Sakura. Te tendré… de acuerdo a mis condiciones –le agarró la muñeca con más fuerza-. ¡Entra al coche porque irás conmigo a casa!

Sakura lo miró a través de las lágrimas que le velaban los ojos. ¿Qué otra elección tenía? No podía huir de él porque no llevaba dinero, ni el pasaporte, ni la tarjeta de crédito. Todo eso estaba en el apartamento con el resto de sus objetos personales.

-¿Tratarás de poseerme esta noche? –preguntó al levantar la cabeza-. De ser así, Sasuke, lucharé contra ti hasta…

-No –repuso él-. Esta noche no te deseo, después de tu comportamiento con Hozuki. Entra al coche. Ha sido un día largo y el de mañana lo será más.

Caminó hacia el coche y ella lo acompañó con el rostro pálido.

Viajaron en un silencio tenso y amargo. Sakura no podía mirarlo; era muy doloroso recordar la forma en que él acababa de hablarle. La cálida brisa agitaba el pelo rosado alrededor del rostro pálido y dolorido.

Al llegar al apartamento, Sakura subió con él en el ascensor sintiéndose tan insignificante que ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntarle de nuevo por qué Hozuki provocaba en él una reacción tan violenta. Tenía mucha curiosidad, pero no haría la pregunta respecto al asunto que no le incumbía. ¿Cómo pudo él decirle eso? Ella le había revelado su desesperación privada, pero Sasuke sólo le había revelado su encanto y sus técnicas de seducción; dos facetas de su personalidad tan impersonales que resultaban ser un insulto.

-Iré a acostarme –declaró él cuando entraron al silencioso apartamento-. Sugiero que hagas lo mismo. Y no se te ocurra irte a medianoche, _chérie_… -pronunció la última palabra con un desprecio mordaz-… o recibirás todo el peso de mi enfado cuando me vea forzado a traerte de vuelta para demostrarte quién manda en esta relación.

Ni siquiera le deseó las buenas noches, se limitó a entrar en su habitación y dar un portazo.

Sakura se quedó como clavada al suelo y sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

**_***FIN CAPITULO 7***_**

**_Wowowowowow! Que onda con la actitud de Sasuke no? Ya hasta me esta empezando a caer mal! mira qe exigirle cosas a Sakura cuando este no quiere compartir sus cosas con ella... osea que pedo? Y Sakura tan sumisa... aunqe lo deteste... me da pena u.u Y ahora con este nuevo personaje, Suigetsu... que cosas les espera a la parejita?_**

**_Ok... sin nada mas que decir me despido.._**

**_¿Merece reviews? reintero, acepto reviews con todas sus puteadas contra mi persona! las espero ! me las merezco u.u_**

**_Cuidense!_**

**_Nos leemos!_**

**_Besiitoooos!_**

**_WHITEXSUN_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Holaaaaaa! Lo prometido es deuda, y pues... aquí me tienen después de estar todo el día adaptando esta super historia :)**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews! de verdad se los agradezco mucho, eso me motivó aún mas para que la flojera no me venciera y terminara de una vez de escribir el capitulo 8 ^^**_

_**Sin nada más que decir... las dejo con el capítulo ^^ Disfrútenlo!**_

**Deseo Peligroso**

Capitulo 8:

"Estoy enamorada de él"

Sakura cerró los ojos al sentirse sumida en una ola sobrecogedora de dolor y a ciegas tanteó para encontrar la puerta de su habitación. Entró, cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y respiró hondo.

-¡Dios mío…! –se tapó la cara con las manos.

Era demasiado tarde, había perdido; estaba enamorada de Sasuke, lo amaba tanto que ya no podía pensar con claridad. Pero debía hacerlo para tratar de salvar lo que le quedaba de corazón antes de que él hiciera lo que había prometido, es decir, arrojarlo al Mistral. Amor, admiración, respeto, odio y deseo sexual… todo muy relacionado… rugía dentro de ella como un fuego que le inundaba las venas y le decía que ese hombre era el que ella había esperado, el único hombre que ella podía y quería amar.

Se sintió muy tonta. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a ese punto después de haber luchado con todas sus fuerzas? Con razón lo odió al verlo la primera vez. Sonrió con amargura. Se dijo que desde ese instante ella supo que se enamoraría de él.

Sakura se quitó la ropa porque necesitaba hacer algo para no pensar, como si de alguna manera su cariño fuera a desaparecer con esa actividad para dejar de sufrir por la agonía de amarlo…

De pronto, tuvo que sentarse, las piernas no la sostenían, estaba desnuda con el camisón en las manos y el corazón desbocado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Fijó la vista en el camisón como si la prenda pudiera darle la respuesta. "Me sobrepuse un poco a lo que sucedió con Itachi, pero nunca podré hacerlo respecto a Sasuke. Pude sobreponerme antes porque nunca amé realmente a Itachi, pero amo a Sasuke. Mírate, te estremeces de pies a cabeza, enamorada por primera vez y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, aunque sé que no obtendré nada de él, más que unas noches de amor físico".

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que seguía aferrada al camisón y que lo miraba sin verlo. Se lo puso y se acostó. Apagó la luz, pero tardó mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño.

La luz del sol se filtró por las puertas de la terraza y cuando Sakura se volvió, presintió que había una presencia oscura en la habitación. Abrió los ojos y levantó la vista. Su corazón dejó de latir. Sasuke la observaba, vestido con un impecable traje.

-Buenos días –saludó él en tono seco.

Hubo una pausa tensa.

-Buenos días –contestó ella con el rostro contraído por el dolor y el orgullo.

-He venido a recordarte que tenemos un compromiso para almorzar juntos –dijo impávido-. Y también para comprarte un vestido de gala.

-No quiero ningún vestido, gracias –repuso furiosa antes de volver la cara porque le temblaban los labios y las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer.

Sasuke le levantó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo de frente. Sus ojos oscuros la inspeccionaron y notaron las ojeras.

-Estás dolida –balbuceó-. ¿Tan cruel fui contigo?

-¡No quiero hablar del asunto! –alejó la mano masculina.

-Anoche no quise darte explicaciones –no dejaba de observarla-. Estaba muy enfadado contigo, pero si todavía quieres explicaciones, te las daré. Ésta es tu oportunidad, aprovéchala.

-¡No! –respondió parpadeando para apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Te muestras infantil.

-¡Puedo ser infantil cuando se me antoja! –gritó ella.

Sasuke sonrió y el encanto de su rostro detuvo los latidos del corazón femenino.

-_Chérie_ –dijo con voz ronca al acariciarle el rosado cabello-. Me doy cuenta de que por mi culpa lloraste hasta que conciliaste el sueño.

-No es cierto –lo negó enfadada y confundida.

-Tienes los ojos hinchados e irritados.

-No lo están –insistió ella.

-Hmmm –una sonrisa dura se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke sin dejar de observarla-. Entonces, seguiremos con los planes del día. Quiero que te reúnas conmigo al mediodía en mi hotel. Llamaré a la _boutique_ en cuanto llegue al trabajo para concertar una cita, así que te ruego que seas puntual.

-No quiero un vestido de gala, Sasuke –respondió enfadada-. ¡Y no aceptaré que me lo compres!

-No discutas conmigo, _chérie_. De por sí voy retrasado y odio sentirme indisciplinado cuando se trata de mi trabajo –bajó la cabeza y le dio un breve beso en la boca, pero fue tan tierno que a Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Él retiró la boca con el rostro encendido.

-Acepta que no cambiaré de opinión y llaga a mi hotel a mediodía –se puso de pie-. Recuerda que queremos un vestido que sea fácil de poner y quitar. Es posible que tengas que probarte muchos antes de que encontremos el indicado.

Ella lo miró en silencio con amargura.

-Y no te presentes con esa expresión rebelde –murmuró-. Quiero verte muy bella y no echando chispas como una bruja de pelo rosado. Recuerda también que estaremos a la vista del público. No quiero que las dependientas de la tienda digan que hay hostilidad entre Sasuke Uchiha y su bella japonesa.

-¡Haré todo lo posible por estar tranquila! –replicó Sakura en tono seco.

-Espero que así sea, _chérie_, porque detesto que se airee mi vida personal a la vista del público.

-Entonces, ¿por qué has vivido como lo has hecho?

-Hay una diferencia entre mi personalidad pública y mi vida privada.

-¡No por lo que yo he experimentado hasta ahora! –repuso tensa-. Eres más peligroso para las mujeres de lo que la prensa dice que eres.

-¿Eso crees, _chérie_? –sonrió y sus labios brillaron-. Es halagador oírte decir eso.

-Sin embargo, opino lo mismo del mal comportamiento en público –se ruborizó enfadada al cambiar de tema-. Así que a pesar de lo mucho que te odio y de lo mucho que desee romper el vestido de gala y tirártelo en la cara… -le tembló la voz-… me portaré como me pides para que las dependientas no adviertan mis sentimientos.

-Muy bien –esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

-Pero eso no significa que no los tenga –lo miró con odio.

-Es lógico, _chérie_ –murmuró burlón-. Pero no necesitas explicarme los puntos más detallados de lo que es una imagen pública. Lo comprobarás esta noche cuando lleguemos al baile –consultó su reloj-. Debo irme a trabajar. Recuerda, a mediodía. Y no llegues tarde –se dirigió a la puerta, salió y cerró.

Apenas eran las ocho menos diez. Sakura había dormido cuatro o cinco horas, pero se sentía bien despierta, llena de adrenalina, viviendo a base del amor sin poder detener la droga que inundaban su flujo sanguíneo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para ver si _madame_ Dusort ya había preparado café para Sasuke antes de que él se fuera al trabajo.

-Buenos días –Ino salió soñolienta de su dormitorio-. Anoche perdí el reloj. ¿Qué hora es?

-Van a ser las ocho –le contestó Sakura.

-Vaya –Ino frunció la naríz-. ¿Qué diablos haces a esta hora de la mañana? –agitó las pestañas y sonrió-. ¿Ya se ha ido Sasuke al trabajo?

-Sí… -Sakura sintió que le ardía el rostro.

-Hmm –Ino asintió y agregó-: Yo fui al casino y bailé toda la noche. Me iré a la cama y no me levantaré antes de la hora de almuerzo –bostezó-. ¡Buenas noches! Diviértete comprándote tu vestido de gala con mi hermano…

Cerró la puerta y Sakura quedó sintiéndose muy rara. ¿Por qué estaba Ino tan a favor de esa relación? Debería estar enfadada con su hermano. Seguro que sabía que Sasuke sólo estaba jugando con ella, pero si ella había participado en ese juego al menos debería mostrar un poco de desaprobación en vez de tanta aquiescencia.

Sakura estuvo sola toda la mañana. Se llevó su taza de café a la terraza del salón y contempló el despertar de Montecarlo a medida que el sol de la mañana adquiría un intenso color amarillo y comenzaba a calentar el principado.

A las doce menos cuarto, se dirigió andando al Hotel Uchiha. Sasuke llegó al vestíbulo de recepción justo cuando ella entraba por la puerta giratoria de cristal.

-Muy puntual –sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Veo que has dejado la rebeldía en casa…

-No, la he traído conmigo –masculló sonriendo de manera encantadora, pero mostrando odio en la mirada-. Pero la oculto para echártela encima cuando nadie nos vea.

-¡Vamos! –se rió y volvió a besarla.

La _boutique_ estaba en el _Boulevard des Moulins_ y entraron al lujoso vestíbulo con aire acondicionado a través de unas puertas ahumadas. Las dependientas saludaron a Sasuke con el respeto y admiración que causaba siempre en Mónaco.

Los llevaron a una gran habitación en el siguiente piso; el suelo estaba alfombrado de blanco y en un extremo había dos sofás blancos y una fila de espejos, donde estaban los probadores. Las modelos se pasearon despacio frente a ellos mientras Sakura permanecía sentada muy tensa, al lado de Sasuke, en un sofá.

-Ése –dijo él de pronto, señalando un vestido.

Sakura admiró el vestido de gala color crema con pespuntes de hilo dorado, de cintura ceñida, escote bajo y mangas que se iniciaban por debajo de los hombros.

-Ve a probártelo –sugirió Sasuke.

Sakura se puso de pie con el corazón desbocado por la furia y se dirigió a los probadores, consciente de que las dependientas suponían que era la amante de Sasuke y que él le hacía un regalo caro. Lo odió por hacerle eso. Le hubiera encantado romper el vestido y tirárselo a la cara delante de esas mujeres. Pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo. Se lo puedo, permitió que las mujeres le subieran la cremallera y salió. El tafetán de seda susurró cuando salió para pasearse frente a Sasuke sonriendo con odio.

Él contuvo el aliento al verla.

Boquiabierto, guardó silencio mientras sus ojos la observaban de los pies a la cabeza; fijó la vista cuando la luz captó los hilos dorados que brillaban sobre ella como si fuera una princesa de un cuento de hadas. La cintura resaltaba debido al corpiño ceñido y la falda amplia. Sus senos ofrecían una invitación sensual; tenía los hombros descubiertos y sus esbeltos brazos parecían más delicados por las tiras de tafetán que simulaban ser mangas; y el color del pelo rosado sobre el vestido le daba un aspecto despampanante.

-_Chérie_ –murmuró Sasuke impresionado-. Me quitas el aliento –se volvió hacia la dependienta y anunció tranquilo-: Nos llevaremos el vestido. Envuélvanlo. Sakura, cámbiate. Tengo otra cita dentro de diez minutos.

Sakura se volvió y regresó al probador, estaba lívida de rabia por el comportamiento de él. Se sorprendió de que las dependientas la trataran con respeto. Sólo Dios sabía lo que estaban pensando.

Salieron de la tienda a la calle llena de gente y vehículos. El Rolls descapotable los esperaba y el chofer leía _Nice-Matin_. Lo cerró y encendió el motor mientras Sasuke ayudaba a Sakura a sentarse en el asiento de atrás con la enorme caja que contenía el vestido.

-Es justo lo que imaginé que vestirías –comentó Sasuke cuando iniciaron la marcha entre el congestionado tráfico-. Hemos tenido suerte de encontrarlo.

-Me encantaría hacerlos jirones con unas tijeras y vértelos por tu garganta egoísta –lo miró con rabia.

Él movió la cabeza sin dejar de observarla.

-¿Tienes una idea de cómo me miraron esas mujeres? –preguntó la joven con voz temblorosa-. ¿La tienes?

-Sakura…

-¡Me llevaste ahí dentro, me compraste el vestido que elegiste tú, me diste órdenes como si fuera una cualquiera!

-¡Calla! –masculló él entre dientes con ojos relampagueantes-. ¡No te traté así! Simplemente te compré un vestido que usarás para ir al baile de esta noche.

-¡No asistiré al baile!

-¡Irás! –tronó y le agarró la muñeca con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño-. ¡Y lo que es más, lucirás ese vestido, les sonreirás a los fotógrafos de la prensa y serás atenta conmigo durante toda la velada!

-¡Me niego a permitir que sigas insistiendo en ese tipo de relación, Sasuke! –repuso ronca por la furia.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Me tomaré la tarde libre, te llevaré a la cama y te haré el regalo más grande de todos!

Sakura se ruborizó y desvió la cabeza haciendo un gesto de amargura con los labios. ¿Qué podía contestar a eso? ¿Qué se resistiría a que él le hiciera el amor? Los dos sabían muy bien que ella no podía rechazarlo si él realmente estaba decidido a poseerla con todas las armas sensuales que conocía.

-Eso está mejor –murmuró mirándola-. Deja de luchar contra mí, Sakura. Recuerda al caballo de carreras a quien trataron mal y que se encuentra en el último obstáculo –le tocó el muslo-. Estamos muy cerca, _chérie_ y por eso tratas de rebelarte. Pero no permitas que te domine el miedo. Esta noche todo se aclarará. Ten confianza en mí y deja que te guíe…

-¡Con tus manos expertas! –dijo en tono amargo-. Ah, sí, ¿cómo he podido olvidar esas manos expertas?

De pronto, el coche se detuvo ante el edificio de apartamentos.

-Estaré en casa a las siete –murmuró Sasuke al inclinarse para darle un beso en la pálida mejilla-. Saldremos para el baile a las ocho menos cuarto, de modo que procura estar lista a esa hora. Además… -ella levantó la vista para mirarlo de frente-. Ponte la ropa interior color crema debajo del vestido –le rozó los labios-. Las medias irán bien con lo demás, igual que el aroma Chanel Num. 5.

Sakura salió del coche y dio un portazo; con el corazón agonizante, caminó furiosa al vestíbulo del edificio. Se apoyó en la pared del ascensor mientras subía y pensó que Sasuke trataría de hacerle el amor después del baile. Él no le tenía ni una pizca de cariño, sólo sentía un deseo lujurioso. Sintió que las lágrimas le humedecían los ojos, parpadeó para contenerlas, le temblaron los labios; estaba sumida en sus estremecedoras emociones por Sasuke.

Llegó al piso superior y se dirigió al apartamento, el cual abrió con la llave que Ino le había dado.

-¿Eres tú, Sakura? –gritó Ino desde el salón.

-Sí –entró y dejó las llaves y la caja sobre el sofá. Evitó mirar a su amiga a los ojos para ocultar sus lágrimas contenidas-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Muy bien –Ino observó la caja-. ¿Qué vestido te ha comprado mi indulgente hermano? ¿Un vestido de fiesta? Tengo que verlo…

Con el rostro lleno de dolor, Sakura le pasó la caja.

-¡Dios mío! –murmuró Ino al sacar el vestido de la caja. Se puso de pe con la prenda en las manos a todo el largo que daba y mirándola fijamente.

-Ha sido muy generoso al comprármelo –Sakura trató de sonreír.

-¡Es muy romántico! –exclamó Ino-. ¡Hace años que no hace algo tan romántico!

-¿De veras…? –se volvió y entreabrió los labios al ver el vestido.

-Sí, Sakura. Pensé que te compraría un vestido ceñido. Un sensual vestido rojo o algo con lentejuelas negras. Pero esto, ay, Sakura, es algo inesperado.

-¿De veras? –preguntó con repentinas esperanzas-. Es decir, ¿lo dices en serio, Ino?

-_Chérie_ –no le comentes a Sasuke que he dicho eso, se enfurecería.

Sakura guardó silencio y su mirada era intensa.

-Pero es verdad –Ino le devolvió el vestido y sonrió-. Hoy serás la belleza de la noche apoyada en el brazo de mi apuesto hermano.

Más tarde, Sakura se fue a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama, observó el vestido y se puso a meditar. No podía creer que Ino hubiera dicho la verdad. En efecto, el vestido era romántico. Y si él se sentía romántico por primera vez después de muchos años… No se atrevió a ilusionarse, a creerlo porque temía estar equivocada. Se sentiría muy herida si creía que él albergaba sentimientos románticos hacia ella para luego descubrir que era una mentira malvada y terrible y que no sentía más que lujuria.

Sakura comenzó a prepararse para el baile a las seis. Se sintió atraída hacia el mundo sensual que Sasuke le había presentado y se pasó media hora en el baño aromatizado con el aceite de Chanel. Emergió con la piel satinada, se secó el pelo, caminó desnuda por la habitación mientras el ventilador giraba en el techo y se aromatizó el cuerpo con el talco. Era consciente de que tenía el cuerpo excitado y los pezones endurecidos. Pensaba en Sasuke y sintió su presencia en la habitación como si él estuviera en la cama observándola. Se estremeció al abrir el cajón de la ropa interior y se puso las braguitas de encaje de color crema y las medias con bordes superiores de encaje que le acariciaron los muslos. Se mintió al decirse que no se había puesto todo eso para que Sasuke disfrutara de su cuerpo y se dirigió al tocador con el corazón desbocado. Se maquilló, se puso algunas joyas y se cepilló el largo pelo rosado.

Finalmente, se puso el magnífico vestido de fiesta, se subió la cremallera y se contempló en el espejo.

"Estoy muy guapa", pensó impresionada.

-¡Sakura! –Sasuke llamó a la puerta con fuerza-. ¡Llegaremos tarde, _chérie_! ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardarás en estar lista?

Con el pulso acelerado, ella caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Él contuvo el aliento mientras le observaba el pelo, los labios pintados de color coral, las perlas en sus orejas y garganta, el cremoso promontorio de los senos, los hombros sedosos descubiertos y aromatizados y el vestido brillante y fabuloso de un cuento de hadas.

-_Chérie_ –dijo ronco al deslizar las manos sobre su cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo-. ¡Eres increíblemente bella!

Sakura sintió que se ahogaba en los ojos de él porque por primera vez aceptaba que era cierto.

-Quiero besarte, pero no debo estropearte el maquillaje. El aroma de tu piel me marea… y ¿llevas puesto algo especial debajo del vestido? –se rió nervioso-. ¡Dime que… sí!

Sakura tuvo que esforzarse para emerger de su abstracción sensual.

-Sasuke, me he puesto el vestido sólo porque insististe en que lo hiciera. Los dos sabemos que no deseo que esta relación continúe.

-Y yo insisto en que es demasiado tarde –dijo ronco-. Y cuando regresemos del baile te mostraré lo que quiero decir.

-¡No! ¡No permitiré que me poseas! ¡Ni esta noche, ni nunca!

-Sakura, si no quieres que te toque, ¿por qué te has aromatizado la piel especialmente para mí? ¡No te ruborices ni te enfades! Quiero hacerte el amor, proporcionarte placer hasta el punto de que pierdas la razón; tal como sucederá esta noche… -sus ojos se ensombrecieron-… cuando regresemos del baile.

-¡No! –trató de alejarse de él-. No te lo permitiré. No permitiré que me quites mi dignidad al tratarme como a una…

-Calla –le acariciaba el pelo con el ceño fruncido-. No lo digas, _chérie_. Nunca te trataría como a una ramera.

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Todavía no lo sabes? –preguntó y la expresión de sus ojos hizo que a Sakura le diera un vuelco el corazón-. ¿Cómo te he tratado? Piénsalo bien. Como a una princesa, una mujer seductora, una amante y una amiga.

-Sólo deseas acostarte conmigo –la incertidumbre y el temor le llenaron el corazón-. Admítelo y deja de envolverlo con encanto y halagos.

-Así lo ves ahora –murmuró él esbozando una sonrisa-. Pero lo verás de una forma distinta después del baile. Espera y lo verás –sonrió y la besó-. Vamos, no debemos llegar tarde. La familia real estará presente y no debemos ser descorteses.

Él la condujo hacia afuera. Estaba muy atractivo con su traje de etiqueta negro.

Ino los esperaba junto a la puerta; lucía un vestido negro.

-¡Estás preciosa! –exclamó Sakura sonriendo.

-Lo sé, _chérie_ –Ino se rió y giró sobre sí misma-. Pero tú… estás más que despampanante. Quitas el aliento. Dejarás pasmados a los fotógrafos de la prensa.

-Así es –intervino Sasuke al ceñir posesivamente el brazo de Sakura.

-¡Ay! –exclamó _madame_ Dusort al aparecer-. Todos están maravillosamente bien. Diviértanse y luego me contarán lo que vistiendo las princesas.

Sasuke se rió y todos se despidieron antes de que él abriera la puerta. Bajaron en el ascensor envueltos en una nube de excitación.

Desde luego, el Rolls los condujo a lo largo de la costa, por la avenida Princesa Grace. El Club Deportivo de Montecarlo estaba sobre un trozo de roca que sobresalía al lado del escenario portuario del Club Marítimo, cerca de la playa Larvotto, justo en la costa de Montecarlo. Una larga procesión de limusinas y coches deportivos brillaban en la carretera iluminada. El público esperaba para ver llegar al príncipe, el príncipe heredero, la princesa y todas las estrellas de cine, las modelos, las estrellas de rock, las personalidades, los multimillonarios y los diseñadores.

Cuando el Rolls se detuvo frente a la entrada, Sasuke se bajó y las mujeres comenzaron a gritar su nombre con emoción.

Como por arte de magia, su rostro se convirtió en el del amante sereno y enigmático que el público conocía. Sus párpados ocultaron sus ojos y su rostro se tornaba más arrogante, peligroso y sensual con cada segundo que pasaba. Le ofreció la mano a Sakura y la ayudó a salir del coche.

La muchedumbre contuvo el aliento. Los _paparazzi_ se acercaron en grupo hacia ellos mientras Sasuke conducía a su misteriosa belleza peli-rosa hacia las puertas del Club Deportivo más famoso del mundo.

-¿Quién es ella, Sasuke?

Los flashes de los fotógrafos cegaban a Sakura.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Él los dejó atrás, arrogante y no contestó.

Sakura deslizó una mano sobre el brazo de Sasuke mientras sonreía a las cámaras, caminaba al lado de su compañero con la cabeza en alto, excitada y nerviosa. El largo pelo le caía como seda en el vestido crema y dorado.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y luego se cerraron. Ya estaban dentro y Sakura sintió que le faltaba el aire al volverse para hablar a Sasuke.

-¿Sucede esto con frecuencia?

-Sí –la miró esbozando una extraña sonrisa-. Y has manejado la situación perfectamente, _chérie_. Bien hecho –bajó la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-¡Vaya! –se rió Ino a espaldas de ellos-. Ahí afuera me han ofuscado. ¡Esperen, ya viene un coche oficial!

Se volvieron y vieron que la princesa Caroline salía de una limusina negra.

-¿No es bella? –sugirió Ino.

Sasuke le besó la mano a Sakura.

-Vamos, vayamos a ocupar nuestros lugares. Me doy cuenta que esta noche será excepcional.

_*****FIN CAPITULO 8*****_

_**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN! . jejee la verdad esta parejita me tiene con los nervios de punta... no pueden tener conversaciones normales sin jugar al "gato y al ratón" Y Sasuke y sus actitudes contradictorias y Sakura y su marcada debilidad ante Sasuke -.-U estos chicos me estresan...**_

_**Por otro lado... ¿Que tendrá de especial esa noche? ¿Qué sucederá después de la fiesta?**_

_**Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo! **_

_**¿Merece algunos reviews?**_

_**Cuidense mucho! **_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Besiitooos!**_

_**Pd: Ya van quedando 2 capítulos más de esta historia ;n; y sinceramente no se cuando suba el capitulo 9, tengo muchas cosas que hacer lo que queda de semana y la siguiente... puede que el próximo fin de semana suba algo (léase 18, 19 ó 20/10) Sayo!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**-Camina lentamente hasta llegar a su cuenta, deja el capítulo junto a un cartelito y sale corriendo-**_

_**Esta historia no es mía sino que es una adaptación de un libro de la colección Harlequin "Julia" cuya autora es Sarah Holland. La historia se desarrolla en Francia.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino que al gran Masashi Kishimoto. **_

**Deseo Peligroso**

Capitulo 9:

La _Salle des Etoiles _del Club Deportivo de Montecarlo se abría al cielo iluminado con miles de luces que brillaban en largas filas; los espejos y columnas iluminados resplandecían a lo largo de cada pared. Había filas de largas mesas puestas con cubiertos de plata sobre manteles de lino y en cada mesa había celebridades. Las conversaciones y las risas llenaban el amplio salón mientras Sasuke, Sakura e Ino se dirigían a sus asientos, en una mesa donde se encontraban algunos familiares del príncipe, un famoso diseñador francés y algunas personas que Sakura ya había conocido en Mónaco. Los camareros se movían con eficiencia entre las mesas y servían champán.

— Sasuke, hacía tiempo que no te veíamos —dijo una estrella del cine francés cuando ellos se sentaron a unos asientos de distancia—. ¿Quién es la reina de la belleza?

— Ah, la reina de la belleza… —murmuró Sasuke mirando a Sakura con un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla de ella—. Ésa eres tú, ¿no?

— Yo… —titubeó la joven y deseó poder darle las gracias, muy consciente de que gracias a él, ella volvía a sentirse bella y confiada como mujer—. Supongo que lo soy. Gracias… —murmuró ruborizada.

Sirvieron la cena unos minutos después y Sakura admiró los excepcionales platos que pusieron delante, aunque no pudo comer. Sasuke mostró su usual apetito.

La conversación era amena y superficial, pero divertida. Los dos hablaron con algunas personas cercanas, con una estrella de cine, con una top-model rubia, con un corredor de fórmula 1 y con un miembro de la familia real. Como siempre, trataban a Sasuke con mucho respeto y Sakura sabía que gracias a la popularidad de él también la incluían a ella en las conversaciones. El champán aumentaba el dolor de su corazón, pero sonreía y se sentía orgullosa de Sasuke cuando contaba alguna anécdota con voz tranquila y sensual que hacía reír a todos.

Más tarde, se apoyaron en los respaldos, se terminaron el champán y escucharon la música que interpretaba la orquesta. Algunos comenzaron a bailar, las luces se hicieron tenues y todo parecía envuelto en un brillo dorado.

— Oye, reina de la belleza —le murmuró Sasuke al oído—. ¿En qué piensas?

— Pensaba en ti —lo miró y se obligó a decir la verdad—. Y me preguntaba por qué has hecho todo esto por mí.

— Te lo diré más tarde, cuando esté haciéndote el amor.

— Tengo que ir al tocador —se puso pálida y se humedeció los labios—. ¿Puedes decirme dónde está?

— Por supuesto —le dio las indicaciones—. Pero no tardes porque quiero bailar contigo lo antes posible para luego llevarte a casa, a la cama –le dio un beso en la boca y sus ojos sonrieron—. Anda…

Sakura caminó entre las largas mesas sonriendo con cortesía y por fin, encontró el tocador, lleno de bellas mujeres que chismorreaban y se reían mientras se pintaban los labios, se perfumaban y se retocaban el peinado. Dejaron de hablar cuando entró y se la quedaron mirando antes de seguir charlando.

Sakura se sentó en un mullido sillón frente al espejo y fingió que se retocaba el maquillaje. La verdad es que necesitaba pensar.

— Lo deseo —dijo una de las mujeres mientras se pintaba los labios—. Y él también me desea. ¡Todo es perfecto!

— Tienes suerte —comentó una rubia—. Yo estoy enamorada de Philippe y él siempre trata de llevarme a la cama. Sé que no me ama y que nunca me amará. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡No podré detenerlo mucho tiempo más!

Al comprender el paralelismo, Sakura dirigió la vista a la imagen de la rubia en el espejo.

— No permitas que te seduzca —le advirtió la morena—. Eso siempre es fatal. Se aprovechará de ti para luego alejarse.

— Pero lo quiero mucho —insistió la rubia—. ¡No puedo rechazarlo!

— Todas tenemos el mismo problema con nuestros hombres —dijo la morena—. Sólo existe una manera de resolverlo. Lo aceptas como es y permites que te haga el amor o lo abandonas para siempre.

Sakura se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Ésa es la última conquista de Sasuke! —comenzaron a decir cuando ella salió.

— Es muy bella y el vestido…

— La abandonará —opinó otra—, después de que la haya poseído.

Sakura permitió que la puerta se cerrara de golpe porque estaba furiosa y dolida. ¡Tenía que encontrar la manera de alejarse de él! Regresó a la mesa sin dejar de pensar en cómo escapar. ¿Podría alojarse esa noche en un hotel? ¿Cómo podría mantenerse alejada de Sasuke el tiempo suficiente para ir a por su pasaporte, su tarjeta de crédito y hacer la maleta?

Al llegar a su mesa vio que el lugar de Sasuke estaba vacío.

— ¿Buscas a Sasuke? —preguntó el actor de cine francés—. Está en la pista de baile con Louise Delavault.

Sakura se sintió enferma a causa de los celos y el dolor.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó alguien agarrándola de los hombros.

— ¡Sí, estoy bien! —respondió después de volverse y ver a Suigetsu Hozuki—. Creo que he bebido demasiado champán.

— Necesitas un poco de aire fresco —Hozuki sonrió—. Permite que te lleve afuera para hablar un rato. Sasuke baila con su bella amiga, Loulou. No te echará en falta.

Sakura negó con la cabeza porque no quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta de su reacción celosa, pero sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo para no verlo bailar.

— Gracias —respondió con amabilidad—. Pero no estoy mareada. Estaré bien. No debo beber más.

— ¿Por qué no bailas entonces? —sugirió animado—. Si Sasuke baila con la mejilla apoyada en la de Loulou…

— En efecto, ¿por qué no? —le ardía la cara por la humillación. Levantó la cabeza con desafío en la mirada—. Bailemos.

Él caminó al lado de ella hasta la pista de baile, donde la abrazó mientras la orquesta interpretaba una canción de amor lenta y sensual.

— ¡Hmm, hueles deliciosamente! —exclamó Suigetsu Hozuki—. ¡Chanel 5, el favorito de Sasuke! ¿Te lo ha comprado él?

Sakura bajó la mirada porque no quiso contestar, sabía que el hombre la consideraba la amante más reciente de Sasuke.

Buscó con la mirada a Sasuke y de pronto lo vio al otro lado de la pista de baile abrazado a Louise Delavault con la mejilla apoyada en la de ella. Le hirvió la sangre por los celos salvaje, de modo que desvió la vista con los labios temblorosos y lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Qué harás mañana por la noche? —le preguntó Suigetsu—. Me encantaría que cenaras conmigo en mi yate…

Sakura casi no lo oyó porque tenía el corazón destrozado. Sasuke lo había premeditado todo. Él sabía que ella se enamoraría de él. ¿Por qué fue tan tonta al pensar que a él sólo le interesaba su cuerpo?

— Vale veinte millones de dólares —decía Suigetsu—. No es tan llamativo como el de Sasuke, pero de cualquier manera…

Sasuke bailaba muy cerca de Louise, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el esbelto cuello y abrazaba el escultural y elegante cuerpo vestido de azul celeste.

— Soy muy rico, pero, desde luego, no tan rico como Sasuke. También tengo un jet privado, por si alguna vez deseas volar a algún sitio exótico conmigo…

Era evidente que Sasuke seguía teniendo una aventura sentimental con Louise. Sakura se sentía muy tonta por haberse permitido alegrarse de que él quizá hubiera dicho la verdad al declarar que eran sólo amigos.

— ¿Te he dicho que conozco personalmente al presidente de Japón? —Suigetsu Hozuki mencionaba nombres importantes a un ritmo que casi eclipsaba las mil luces de _la Salle des Etoiles_—. Podría presentártelo y…

"Cállate ya", pensó Sakura mientras trataba de seguir observando a Sasuke, pero él había desaparecido con la última nota de la melodía. Estaba desesperada por encontrarlo pero se aterrorizó al pensar que él podría estar besando a Louise en un rincón oscuro.

— Creo que es mi turno —murmuró Sasuke con severidad, por encima de la cabeza de Sakura.

Ella se volteó boquiabierta y se lo quedó mirando.

— ¡De ninguna manera, Sasuke! —respondió Suigetsu ciñendo a Sakura con más fuerza—. Es mía durante las tres piezas siguientes.

— No, si quieres conservar tus dientes —contestó amable al agarrar por la muñeca a Sakura.

— ¡Oye! —Suigetsu se aferró a ella—. ¡Aparta las manos, Sasuke!

Se creó un silencio lleno de agresividad.

— Suéltala, Hozuki —la mano de Sasuke no se apartaba de la muñeca de Sakura.

— No, y si tratas de quitármela armarás una escena. Mira, los paparazzi toman fotos.

— De no ser por el respeto que le tengo al príncipe y a su familia, te haría pedazos aquí, en la pista de baile —masculló Sasuke.

Indeciso, Hozuki miró a su alrededor.

— ¡Pero la próxima vez que te vea en la calle… —los ojos de Sasuke relampagueaban al cernirse sobre el hombre—… saldré de mi coche para darte la paliza de tu vida!

— Eso es algo que has deseado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo —repuso Hozuki, pero se estremecía—. ¡No te has enfadado a causa de esta peli-rosita de cuentos de hadas, sigues furioso porque te quité a Karin!

Sakura levantó la vista hacia el rostro de Sasuke y su mente torturada se preguntó: "¿Karin, quién es Karin?"

— ¡Te cedí a esa mercenaria! —tronó Sasuke—. Pero no le pondrás las manos encima a Sakura y si no la sueltas inmediatamente, Hozuki, haré que te echen del principado con tanta rapidez que no te darás ni cuente. ¡Suéltala!

Hozuki dio un paso atrás con el rostro lívido.

Sasuke tiró de Sakura con la cara contraída por la furia y se dirigió a la mesa.

— Recoge tu bolso, nos vamos.

— Apenas son las once…

— ¡He dicho que nos vamos! —le espetó y su expresión no dio lugar a que ella discutiera con él.

Pálida, Sakura recogió su bolso, se despidió con cortesía de los que quedaban en la mesa y minutos después salían a la noche oscura y calurosa donde los paparazzi los fotografiaron cuando se dirigían rápidamente al Rolls blanco y entraban en él.

— ¡Rápido, a casa! —le ordenó Sasuke al chofer.

Emprendieron la marcha con un rechinido de neumáticos.

— ¿Por qué bailaste con él? —tronó Sasuke mientras el coche corría hacia la avenida Princesa Grace—. Lo hiciste a pesar de que te exigí que nunca volvieras a hablar con él. ¡Y la noche siguiente te veo acurrucada contra él en la pista de baile! —gritó con furia y rabia en los ojos—. ¡En el baile de la Cruz Roja! Con todo Mónaco y la mitad de la prensa observando.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y le agarró los hombros con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo has podido hacerme eso?

— ¡Tú bailabas con Louise! —replicó herida por los celos—. Y eran ustedes los que estaban acurrucados. ¡Creí que la ibas a besar delante de mí!

— ¡De modo que decidiste bailar con él para vengarte de mí!

— ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar que nos verías!

— ¡Por supuesto que te vi! —echaba chispas por los ojos—. Desde que llegamos no dejé de observar lo que hacías.

— Pensé que estabas ocupado bailando con tu otra amante.

— ¡No estoy seguro de querer hablar de eso contigo! —masculló—. Premeditaste bailar con Hozuki para darme una puñalada por la espalda, en público. ¡Por eso te daré una buena lección! ¡Te enseñaré a no desobedecerme nunca más!

— ¡No finjas que estás enfadado conmigo y que tuviste celos o te herí por bailar con otro hombre! —sus ojos brillaron de furia—. ¡Estás enfadado con Suigetsu Hozuki! Oí lo que él dijo de la otra mujer. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Karin? ¿Por eso…?

— ¡Calla! –ordenó severo.

El coche se detuvo frente al edificio del apartamento. Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella para llevarla al vestíbulo y empujarla al ascensor. Luego, presionó el botón del último piso.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó ella con amargura, odiándolo—. Karin es quien te irrita, ¿no? ¡Karin y Hozuki!

— ¡Te he dicho que te calles! —tronó al comenzar a subir.

— Él te la quitó, ¿no? —le tembló la voz—. Y tú la amabas. Estabas enamorado de una mujer llamada Karin y Hozuki te la quitó. ¡Tu rabia de esta noche fue por ella no por mí!

— ¿Realmente crees que hablaré de ella contigo?

Sakura se encogió como si él le hubiera dado una fuerte bofetada.

— Ya no te diría ni que color tiene la luna —agregó severo—. En lo que a mí respecta, tú eres historia pasada.

— ¡Estupendo, me alegro! —exclamó ella después de gemir de dolor y desviar la cara—. Eso significa que podré irme de aquí esta misma noche para alejarme de ti para siempre.

— ¡Eso no! —rugió él—. He invertido demasiado tiempo y energía en ti y te poseeré.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Sakura lo miró con repentino horror.

— Vamos —le apretó la muñeca con el rostro impávido mientras tiraba de ella por el pasillo. Sakura no dejó de luchar—. Es hora de irnos a la cama.

— Basta… no… —gimió sin aire, conmocionada y sin someterse.

— ¡Me has enloquecido desde que te vi! ¡Quería hacerte el amor y eso me tenía obsesionado, traté de ayudarte, tuve mucha paciencia, me pasé cada segundo mordiéndome los nudillos y luchando por no tocarte! Pero he sido demasiado paciente contigo. Pensé que esta noche sería… —apretó los dientes mirándola con amargura—. De cualquier manera, es hora de que me des algún tipo de satisfacción. No tengo motivos para seguir siendo paciente contigo.

— ¡No has sido paciente! —replicó ella con fiereza—. ¡Te metiste en mi vida a la fuerza porque yo no te ofrecí ningún tipo de invitación!

— ¡Me ofreciste muchas invitaciones, _chérie_ —curvó los labios en un gesto de desdén.

Sakura emitió un grito de dolor al darle una bofetada. Él sonrió enfadado, la agarró de las muñecas, la arrastró al apartamento y la hizo entrar mientras ella se resistía y gritaba con creciente desesperación.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación de él de un puntapié y la obligó a entrar.

— ¡Entra y dame lo que me ha costado tanto trabajo conseguir!

Jadeantes, Sakura se tambaleó hacia adentro.

— Si me tocas gritaré con todas mis fuerzas.

— Adelante —se quitó la corbata y la tiró al suelo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella—. Los últimos gritos que darás serán de satisfacción. Estoy impaciente por oírlos.

— Aléjate de mí, Sasuke —dio unos pasos atrás—. No bromeo, gritaré.

— Yo tampoco bromeo, _chérie_ —se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró al suelo—. Quise que nuestra primera noche fuera un sueño bello y sensual. Pero es evidente que prefieres portarte como una ramera, de modo que te trataré como si lo fueras.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? —murmuró ronca—. ¿Por qué eres tan malvado?

— Porque sé exactamente lo que pensabas cuando bailabas con Hozuki. Dijiste que tratarías de encontrar a otro hombre, ¿no? Lo dijiste anoche y no te creí, pero ahora sí lo creo —sus ojos expresaron dolor—. Te hice ver con mucha claridad que reaccionaría muy mal si alguna vez volvías a hablar con Hozuki y por eso decidiste que él sería el elegido, ¿no?

— Sólo bailé con él.

— Con tu mejilla apoyada en la de él —se acercaba a ella y su voz se estremecía por la emoción—. ¡Puedes irte con él, pero antes te poseeré! Te haré el amor y te echaré del apartamento mañana temprano.

— ¡No! Dios mío, ¿cómo puedes hacer esto?

— Me has obligado a hacerlo —la agarró por los hombros, respirando con dificultad—. ¡Quítate ese bonito vestido, _chérie_, el cuento de hadas ha terminado!

— ¡No! –el sufrimiento le agudizó la voz—. ¡Tendrás que arrancármelo del cuerpo!

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Tú has rasgado en jirones mis ilusiones! —agarró la tela dispuesto a romperla.

— ¡No lo permitiré! —volvió a darle una fuerte bofetada.

— ¡Basta! ¡Ya me has hartado! —la agarró de los hombros y la empujó hacia atrás. No dejó de observarla mientras ella caía sobre la cama.

— ¡No! —lívida y temblorosa logró alejarse un poco—. No permitiré que lo hagas.

Gritó cuando la boca de él presionó la de ella y se la entreabrió con dureza porque quería hacerle daño. Pero ella luchó con amargura dándole golpes en el rostro, los hombros y el pecho.

— ¡Quieta! —le entreabrió las piernas con un muslo.

— ¡Quítate de encima! —se contorsionaba debajo del cuerpo masculino y sus brazos parecían un molino en movimiento porque no dejaba de golpearlo.

— Te he dicho que estés quieta —insistió ronco al mismo tiempo que trataba de bajar la cremallera del vestido.

Sakura lo abofeteó tan fuerte que él se echó para atrás el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera levantarse de la cama y corriera hacia la puerta.

— ¡Vuelve aquí! —Sasuke corrió detrás de ella—. Te mataré, mujer…

— ¡Hazlo! —gritó ronca, encogida junto a la puerta—. ¡Mi marido estaría orgulloso de ti! ¡Apuesto a que en este momento está lanzándote hurras desde el infierno!

Él se paró seco, jadeando y mirándola, y masculló una obscenidad en francés. Se volvió y se alejó de ella con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para detenerse junto a las puertas que daban a la terraza.

Sakura se enderezó, temblando de los pies a la cabeza y con los ojos irritados por las lágrimas.

— Está bien, no te violaré —anunció Sasuke dándole la espalda—. Pero mantente aleja de mí hasta que hayas encontrado dónde alojarte. Encuéntralo rápido porque no quiero verte aquí mañana por la noche cuando regrese del trabajo. ¡No quiero volver a verte! —le tembló la voz—. ¡Fuera de mi vista!

— ¡Ya voy! —murmuró ella con la vista nublada por las lágrimas—. Pero antes de irme quiero decirte que me has hecho algo terrible y que has añadido más daños a los que ya tenía antes de conocerte.

— ¡No me interesa! —replicó él—. Aléjate de mi vista y mantente alejada.

— Me advertiste que me romperías el corazón y debí creerte. Lo premeditaste todo, ¿no? Llevarme a la cama no era tu único deseo. Querías que me enamorara de ti y lo lograste.

Él se volvió y se la quedó mirando con el rostro lívido.

— Obtuviste lo que querías —las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. Estoy enamorada de ti. Espero que estés satisfecho —Sakura abrió la puerta y corrió a ciegas porque las lágrimas le quemaban las pestañas.

— ¡No! —gritó Sasuke al salir corriendo de la habitación—. ¡No…!

Pero ella había abierto la puerta de la calle y corría hacia el ascensor. Presionó el botón, empujó la puerta para que se abriera más rápido y apretó el botón que la conduciría a la planta baja.

— ¡Sakura, espera! —gritó Sasuke al salir al pasillo.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Sakura bajaba y se tapaba la cara mojada por las lágrimas con las manos. No debió decírselo. ¿No tenía orgullo? Pero estaba muy dolida y enfadada por el comportamiento de él y por las cosas malvadas que le había dicho. Quiso gritarle algo para que se sintiera avergonzado, pero comprendió que él se valdría de esa información en su propio provecho.

"Desde luego que ha corrido tras de mí", se dijo sollozando. "Él sabe que puede valerse de mi cariño como un arma para manipularme y que comparta su cama. Quizá me dirá que también me ama", pensó horrorizada.

El ascensor llegó a la planta baja. Sakura salió de prisa y corrió a la calle. Su vestido de gala brillaba mientras corría por la Avenida de la Madone llorando.

_*****Fin Capítulo 9*****_

_**-se queda como tonta de pie leyendo el capítulo- **_

_**Pero qué mierdas le pasa a ese Sasuke! Oh Por Dios! que va a pasar? Y por qué cresta lo dejé así si el capítulo era más largo?**_

_**Inner: Porque eres mala y quieres dejar intrigadas a estas pobres lectoras ¬¬**_

_**Cierto! jijiji **_

_**-gira y se encuentra con todas las lectoras- **_

_**Oh! eem... etto... pues... jejejeje -huye no sin antes dejar un cartelito-**_

_**¿Merece algunos reviews?**_

_**WHITEXSUN**_

_**PD: aprendí a usar los guiónes largos recién ahora! xD**_


End file.
